Versus
by theeoflittlemorals
Summary: Put together a bull headed Bella, and a confident Edward, and you're sure to get some fun. It's Edward vs. Bella. Lets See Who Comes Out On Top. E/B, Cannon, AH
1. Chapter 1

**Here it Is! Shereene & I have been waiting TWO whole days to post this!**

**Here's how it goes; Shereene will be doing BPOV, and I (Amber) will be doing EPOV. There will be two chapters posted at a time.  
Can't wait for everyone to read this!**

**P.S. Polyvore pictures and others will be posted on our profile soon!  
ENJOY!**

* * *

Here I was, alone in a new city, getting ready to start a new job, with no place to live. Looking around the depressing, cold hotel room, I felt lost. I needed somewhere to live, somewhere to call home, and most importantly, somewhere to store my shoes. Call me superficial if you must, but my shoes were a huge part of my life, they were probably the only thing currently in my life that gave me a boost of confidence.

I recently graduated from Seattle University, with a degree in graphic design. By some miracle, I was able to land a position with Masen Advertising, one of the most well respected advertising firms in the country.

The biggest downfall? It was across the country from my friends and family. But, I'm 22 now, and it's time to branch out on my own, no matter how homesick I get.

I was scheduled to officially start tomorrow, but was allowed access to my office today. It was probably more of a cubicle, but finally it was something to call mine and what I had been busting my ass for! I was anxious to start, but nervous at the same time. This would be the place I make a name for myself. The place I finally put my degree to use and what I had been working so hard towards. This is the place I would probably spend more time at than I would my own home, wherever that might be.

Since I was going into the office today, to get my area set up and get a feel for the place, I wanted to look my best. I figured I should dress as if I were actually going to work. They said we could wear whatever we wanted as long as it was presentable in case we had to discuss things with clients. Since all of my stuff was still in suitcases, and boxes were put away in storage, my options were most definitely limited. That had to change, and soon.

You can say I was a bit of a daddy's girl, and he bought me whatever I wanted. My dad who was the chief of police in a small town, didn't make much money. Luckily for me, he was a trust fund baby, giving him the means to keep me well stocked in shoes, clothes, and accessories.

Opening my first garment bag, I knew it was the right top for today. Not only did it scream, "sexy and hot" it gave me a polished look that I know the company image was. The top was a nude color that buttoned all the way up with a slight collar. Coming from below the collar were frills that hung loosely down. Pairing it with a simple pair of skinny jeans that made my ass look stunning, and I was partially ready. On any normal day, my outfit was built around my shoes. Sadly, that couldn't be the case right now. Pulling out one of the few pairs of shoes I had packed to bring with me, I paired the outfit with a simple pair of nude pumps. Accessories were always a must; outfits were never complete without them. Pulling out a set of bangle bracelets, that were a mix of gold and pearls, it made it perfect. Tossing on some makeup, and my hair into a low bun, I grabbed my nude colored Prada bag, I was ready to go.

Hopping into my black Mini Cooper I was on my way, nerves be damned. Grabbing an iced vanilla latte on the way, I had a feeling today was going to change everything.

Turning onto the street that Masen Advertising was located, it was extremely intimidating. The building was something you see in magazines, something you only dream of working in. It appeared that people had assigned parking spots. The odd part was there were no names so I simply pulled into the first open spot I saw that said, "Reserved." I'm an employee now, so why not?

Walking into the building, I couldn't help but to stare at my surroundings. It was beautiful with floor to ceiling windows. Intricate art pieces were hung on the walls.

"Hi and welcome to Masen Advertising! How can I help you?" a blonde said as I was busy looking around. The sound in her voice sounded pleasant, but you could tell by the way she was looking at me, that she was completely judging me by how I was dressed. Thank God I look good today.

"Sorry about that. My name is Isabella Swan and I was hired for the Graphic Design position. I was told I could get all my stuff set up in my area today."

"Oh of course Mrs. Swan!"

"It's Ms. Swan, but please just call me Bella." Why do people always assume that I was married? Pretty sure I wasn't wearing a ring of any kind.

"Oh, my apologies Bella. Just follow me, and I'll show you to your area." She smiled sweetly at me, almost too sweet.

Climbing into an elevator, she hit the button that said 15, "Why are we stopping at that floor?" I asked her.

"Different things are on different floors. The entire 15th floor is dedicated to your department. Mr. Cullen, the head of Graphic Design, likes things a specific way and he is close with the owners, so they tend to give him whatever he wants." She said it in a way that screamed jealousy. "Well here we are, welcome to your home away from home. Your area already has your name on it."

"Thanks. I think. By the way, I never caught your name." I said to her, if I'm going to see her every day, I should know who I was talking to.

"Oh, I'm Lauren." As if I was supposed to instantly know that.

"Right. Well thanks I guess."

Making my way around the room, it had a very open feeling to it. No one had a designated office, only assigned working areas. Luckily, I found my area pretty quickly, it had my name sign right next to my computer, "Isabella Swan." We would need to have that changed to Bella. Setting my purse down, I noticed my working area was shared with one, Edward Cullen.

Isn't he the one in charge around here?

Interesting.

All of a sudden I heard the door to the elevator open up. Glancing that direction, I saw the most beautiful man step off onto this floor. He was looking down, so I don't think he saw me right away. Luckily, this gave me ample time to check him out. He had on a plain grey t-shirt, tan cargo shorts and some chucks. The beanie on his head made me wonder and question what he was hiding under it.

His arms and legs went on for days, as he was extremely tall. Or, I was just that short. He had the kind of body that made me want to wrap my own around it.

Clearing my throat to get his attention, he looked up.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Can I help you with something?" I asked him kindly. I had to make a good first impression on this client. It was after all, the first client I've seen.

The look on his face was of pure shock, like he wasn't expecting anyone up here, "Uhh...nah I'm good. Thanks."

Holy mother of fuck. Those eyes. They pierced right through me, and drew me in. Pretty sure I stood there staring for a good ten minutes. Okay, maybe i'm exaggerating.

"Well since no one else is up here right now, it would be up to me to help you right?"

He sighed a deep breath, and looked up at me again.

"Yes, actually, you would...If I were a client and needed assistance" he chuckled a tad and stuck his hand out for me to shake, "Edward Cullen, the Advertising Director, you must be the new Graphic Designer, Isabella Swan, correct?"

Uh...well shit. "Uhm, it's just Bella but yeah that's me."

"Well 'just Bella', I'm in a horrible fucking mood this morning, and I wouldn't want to take it out on you. I woke up in a bad mood, and then when I got here, some fucking Mini Coop was parked in my spot." He smirked at me, as if he knew it were mine. "Get used to my mouth 'just Bella', if you can't handle that, then you sure as fuck don't belong working here. I hear you are supposed to blow my mind with your skills. I fucking look forward to it." He smiled.

"Well Mr. Cullen, thanks for that... I think. But I can almost guarantee you I can go round for round on whose better with their mouth, so you can try to scare me off with it all you want. You can also be sure I will fucking rock your world with my _skills_, in more ways than one, i'm sure. I hope you're ready." I said to him with a raised eyebrow and sickeningly sweet smile. "Oh, and PS that Mini Coop is mine. I look forward to working with you... starting tomorrow of course." Picking up my purse, I made my way towards the elevator; I could feel my nerves starting to take over.

"See you tomorrow Mr. Cullen." I said to him as I climbed inside the waiting elevator, "I'll make sure not to park in your spot tomorrow." The door closing right behind me.

Well fuck me, if I didn't want to fuck him. How was I supposed to work with him so closely and not try?


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Ch. 2 In EPOV. Hope you enjoy! (:**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Fuck!" That damn alarm needs to shut the hell up before it's life ends prematurely. I reach over to cease the obnoxious shrilling noise, and slam my hand down on it. Yeah, didn't work. I end up slapping it three more times before the quiet takes over my room again. Well, as quiet as you can get in Chicago, with all the sirens and shit going off. Don't get me wrong, I love this place. Lived here my whole life, but a guy just wants some peace and quiet once in a while.

Finally, getting out of bed, I hazily walk through my house to the bathroom to do my business and morning routine. First on the list, I gotta take a monster piss. After that's done, I remove my sleep pants and start my shower, getting it nice and hot then step in. The hot water feels amazing on my tense back. We just landed this new client at work, and it's stressing me the fuck out. Don't get me wrong, I'm fucking amazing at my job. I'd have to be to be in the position that I'm in at only twenty five years old. I might know the owner of the company personally, but i worked my ass off to get into the position that I'm in right now. I don't get much of a personal life, but eh. Sacrifices, ya know?

As I get out of the shower and dry off, I hear my cell phone ringing from my bedroom. I wrap the towel around my waist and jog in there to answer it before it stops ringing. Seeing that it's my dad, I hurry up and accept it.

"Hey, dad!" I answer

"Hello, son. I need you to come into the office this morning for a second to pick up the file on the Denali account to look over it and make some edits and finishing touches before it goes to print"

Of course I need to go to the office on my day off. Super.

I sigh, "Yeah Dad, I'll be there in about an hour"

"Okay, it's pretty much done, we just need your eye to see if anything can be touched up or added"

This is where the 'sacrifices' I was talking about comes into play. I don't even get to enjoy my day off.

I go to my dresser and get out a pair of boxer-briefs, a plain grey t-shirt, and some tan cargo shorts to wear. Once those are on, I pull out my low top grey chucks, slip them on, and my sunglasses. As a second thought, I grab my beanie and slip it on, cause i'm not even going to attempt to tame my hair today. I slip my wallet and phone into my pocket and grab my keys on the way out the door.

Getting Into my new 2013 Volvo C70, I pulled out of my buildings parking garage and headed to the nearest Starbucks. If I was going to survive this day, i'd need some caffeine. I'd prefer an IV of it, but I guess a cup of it would do for now.

When I got to Starbucks, I ordered a large Mocha Caramel Cappuccino. Slipping my sunglasses back on my face, I got back in the car and headed towards the office, hoping this day would get better.

Unfortunately, It didn't, because when I got to Masen Advertising and went to park in my designated parking spot, there was already a black Mini Cooper sitting pretty. I was fucking pissed. Everyone here knew that I absolutely _HATED_when someone took my parking spot. Call me irrational, but I just can't fucking stand it. Anyway, I pulled into the spot next to the Mini and got out, inspecting the offensive little car, in my damn parking spot. It had to be a woman's car. You didn't see many men driving around in a Mini.

Walking into the lobby, I see Lauren and internally roll my eyes as she pushes out her chest and says a breathy "Good Morning, Mr. Cullen." Bitch has been after my junk for the last two years. Well, she isn't getting it. I happen to know that she's been with every single man, and some married men in the office. Slut. Yeah, she's not giving my shit herpes.

I give her a half assed wave, not even looking at her as I walk straight for the elevators, and head up to the 15th floor to my office. Just as I get to my desk, I see the vacant one next to me, isn't so vacant anymore. There's woman standing there. I appraise her from head to toe, and damn, what a body God gave this woman. Curves that went on for days. I haven't seen her ass yet, but i'm sure it's bitable. As I'm taking in her sexy ass body, I get brought out of my haze by her voice.

"Hi, I'm Bella; can I help you with something?" She asks with a smile on her face. Damn. Got sexy teeth too. I looked at her with what could only be described as shock, and maybe a little amusement. Obviously she was the new Graphic Designer, otherwise, she would have known who I was.

"Uhh...nah, I'm good. Thanks." I respond, as I just look at her. I know I should be getting the file, so I can get the hell out of this office until I'm do back tomorrow, But my legs just don't seem to want to move. I see the way she's looking at me. I get that look all the time. The exception is that I'm not disturbed by it from her. Again, I'm brought out of my musings by her soft voice.

"Well since no one else is up here right now, it would be up to me to help you right?" She asked, with a little bit of confusion in her voice. It was a bit amusing.

"Yes, actually, you would...If I were a client and needed assistance" I gave a little chuckle and held out my hand "Edward Cullen, the Advertising Director, you must be the new Graphic Designer, Isabella Swan, correct?"

For a split second, she gave me a speechless look, "Uhm, it's just Bella but yea that's me."

I gave her a smirk then started my rant "Well, 'Just Bella', I'm in a horrible fucking mood this morning, and I wouldn't want to take it out on you. I woke up in a bad mood, and then when I got here, some fucking Mini Coop was parked in _MY _Spot" I gave her a little smirk, realizing the new car came from the new girl. "Get used to my mouth 'Just Bella', if you can't handle that, then you sure as fuck don't belong working here.' I was on a fucking roll. "I hear that you're supposed to blow my mind with your skills. I fucking look forward to it" I gave her a little smirk, knowing she caught that innuendo.

"Well Mr. Cullen, thanks for that...I think. But I can almost guarantee you I can go round for round on whose better with their mouth, so you can try to scare me off with it all you want. You can also be sure I will fucking rock your world with my _skills, _in more ways than one, I'm sure. I hope you're ready." She gave me an overly sweet smile, and the bitch brow. How she pulled both off at once is baffling.

"Oh, and P.S., that Mini Coop is mine, and I look forward to working with you...starting tomorrow, of course."

She then picked up her purse and made her way towards the elevator, and continued talking "See you tomorrow, Mr. Cullen" She made it inside and turned around and ended the conversation with " I'll make sure not to park in your spot tomorrow" Finishing it off just as the doors of elevator closed. Leaving me baffling, and for once, excited for work tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so normally, we post both POV chapters at once, but my love, Shereene, Isn't feeling well, so we're only going to post one chapter this time. When she starts feeling better, and starts writing some of Chapter 5, that's when we'll post chapter 4. Then it'll be back to posting both chapters at once.**

**Was that confusing? Took me a second to write it cause I had to think about it. Haha.**

**We also want to thank thee AMAZING cuddlyrgmortis for beta'ing Ch. 3 & 4 for us. She's Amazing. We Love you, bb 3**

**Anyway, I forgot to do this last time in the A/N, but we're not Stephanie Meyer. Twilight isn't ours. If it were, we'd be rich and successful, instead of poor and morally challenged. Meh. That's life I guess (:**

* * *

Ugh, he rubbed me the wrong way!

Something about him screamed sexy, powerful, controlling, cocky, dick head, prick. Why couldn't I pick which one was better though?

It's not even my first day, and I've already made a fool of myself in front of my boss.

Talk about humiliating. Good thing humiliation is one thing Bella Swan does not do. I will simply do my best at making him think he is the one who made an ass out of himself.

Once I got home, I decided I needed to sit down and look for a place to live. I need my clothes, and shoes, and to be settled! The newspaper seemed to be of no help as the only things I could seem to find available in there was a room for rent. I wasn't about to live with someone I didn't know. Plus I doubt there would be enough closet space.

Hopping onto craigslist to look there, my phone rang. Without even glancing at my phone I knew it was either my mom or my dad. Pink's "Don't Let Me Get Me" came blaring from my phone.

"Hello Parentals." I said into my phone since I didn't know if it were mom or dad. I was one of the lucky few kids in life whose parents were still together.

Secretly, I think mom only stayed because dad has money.

"Bella, honey? It's mom."

I chuckled at her because for one who else would be answering my phone and for two, it's not like it was the boogie man on the other line.

"Yea mom, kinda figured it was either you or dad. What's goin on?"

"Daddy and I just wanted to check on you. We saw by the credit card statement that you're still staying at the Trump darling. What happened to finding a place to live?"

"Mom, for real. I've been here for three days. Haven't really had the opportunity to go look around." Fuck she's a damn nag. "I was actually hopping online to take a look right now. Don't worry I want a place to live as much as I want out of this hotel, as nice as it may be. I need my shoes mom!"

"Oh you poor thing. I can only imagine how you are feeling. Well get onto looking for a place, and let us know when you do. I have some stuff I want to send to you." She was always pushing antique bullshit knick knacks on me, and I hated them!

"Mom, I will do this on my own. Yes you and daddy are paying for me to get into a place but it will be something I can afford, and something that I decorate, without your help. Keep your crap there, don't send it."

"Isabella Swan! You speak to me with respect; we are just trying to help." Respect my ass, she just doesn't want the shit.

"Sorry mom, but look I have stuff to do, and I can't do that if I'm on the phone with you all night long."

"Right right, of course. Talk to daddy for a minute, and then we will let you go. Don't forget to find a place to live baby!" I'm glad she can't see me roll my eyes right now. "Here's daddy."

"Hi Honey bee." I heard his rough but soft voice come through the phone.

"Hi dad. I miss you."

"We miss you too kid. You bein' safe out there?" Of course as a cop, that would be his number one concern.

"Of course, you taught me well. Even carry my mace on me at all times." I smiled.

"Good, well I won't keep you. Love you Bells, talk to you soon." Ah, my father, the man of few words.

"Love you too daddy. Bye!"

Hanging up the phone, I went back to my search. I was bound and determined to only have to be here for a week at the most. Flipping through page after page of ads on craigslist for houses to rent, there was nothing I liked, or things that were simply too big for just myself. And as much as I hated to think about it, some of the places I did like, I knew I wouldn't be able to afford without mom and dad's help.

"UGH!" I let out a low growl because this was frustrating. Shutting my computer, I decided I just needed to get out of the hotel room, even if it was for a little while. Maybe a good run would help me clear my mind since the cluster fuck that was Edward Cullen, happened.

Tossing on my cute little running shorts with purple tank top and nikes, I made my way to the door. Putting on some Nine Inch Nails on my iPhone, I smiled slightly. Yep, this is just what I needed.

Being that I still don't know the area, I didn't want to get too lost. But how could you really lose your way back to the Trump hotel?

That man, Edward Cullen, was going to be the death of me. Or at least give me a run for my money! Luckily, I have balls just as big as his I bet, and I wasn't afraid to use them. Balls, just thinking about his made me want to suck on them. Have his cock in my mouth while I massaged them. FUCK! I needed to get laid, and bad. This run was most definitely what I needed. I can only imagine how it would feel to have my legs intertwined with his, to have him on top of me with his sweat dripping down onto me. That was the only kind of sweat I liked, the kind cause by pure hard core fucking.

Just the thought of that, made me push that much harder into my running. I needed to get these frustrations out because there was no way I was going to be getting sex any time soon.

Before I knew it, I was winding down, and just so happened to end up outside of a Starbucks.

Sure, might not be the best thing to do; get a coffee after running for a good forty five minutes, but shit it sounded good.

"Hello! Thanks for coming in today, what can we get for you?" The cute little barista asked me. He was probably gay, as he totally gave that vibe off.

"Yeah, Hi. Can I get a grande iced vanilla latte with one splenda please?"

"You got it sweet cheeks. That'll be $4.55." Sweet cheeks huh? Definitely gay.

"Thanks doll. I appreciate it." I said with a wink, "What's your name cutie?"

"Well miss. Better watch yourself here. Could get ya on sexual harassment! My name is Seth." the smile he had on his face said he was just giving me shit.

"Nice to meet you Seth, I'm sure I'll be seeing more of your lovely face here soon."

"Well well well, Seth are you cheating on me already? It's only been a few hours since I've seen you." I knew that voice, it was coming from just behind me and I felt myself get all jittery, and it wasn't from the caffeine.

"Aw shucks Eddie baby, you know I'll always love you but you like the pussy! You find that you have turned gay on me, and I'll be first in line to get in your pants."

What. The. Hell!? How could they just talk like this while this Seth kid was working?

He must have been reading my thoughts because at that moment he whispered into my ear, "Don't worry about it "Just Bella," my family has been coming here for years, and practically own this place. We can say whatever the fuck we want in here."

I shivered from the feeling of his voice next to my ear, and it went right to the middle of my legs making me wetter than I had been in a while.

"Well Seth, I will see you bright and early to get some coffee before I head off to work. I hear my new boss can be a bit of a dick, but we shall see." I stared right at Edward as I said that. "See you tomorrow darling!" Seth was too cute for words, and I knew right off we would be great friends.

Walking out, I purposely swayed my ass more than I normally would knowing damn well that it looked fine as fuck in these shorts, and that it would get the attention of Edward. He had a cock, and likes the vag doesn't he? He would be blind not to notice.

Once back at the hotel, I showered really quickly so that I could curl my hair in the morning to help make me look that much hotter.

It had been a long few days so I decided to call it an early night, after looking for more places to live. The next day was sure going to be a day full of chaos.

* * *

My alarm started going off at 5:30am, simply because I was a pain in the ass to get up in the mornings. I hated mornings, and wished I could start every day at noon.

Tossing on some blue skinny jeans, paired with a longer pink silk top, I knew the outfit was perfect. I curled my hair into loose curls, and did just a light dusting of makeup. Again, accessories can make or break an outfit so I added my diamond studs that I got for my sixteenth birthday, a gold bird cage necklace, a diamond ring, khaki lace colored heels, and a khaki toned leather bag.

Headed to work, I had every intention of doing whatever I could to get under Edward's skin. I have no idea why that idea excited me so much.

Making my regular stop at Starbucks before work, I saw that Seth was once again working, and it made me smile.

"Well good morning Sugar Plum!" He greeted me. "Your coffee has been paid for already this morning and I have it made here and waiting! Although I took the liberty of making it a venti this morning cause I get the impression you're not a very pleasant morning person."

"Seth, I'm not sure if I should be saying thank you or be offended but either way thank you for the coffee. I have to make my way to work so I shall see you later love." I blew a kiss over my shoulder and made my way back to the car.

I knew I wouldn't park in Edward's spot again, seeing how pissed off he was yesterday, so I pulled into the spot next to his making sure I left him just barely enough room to make it out of his car.

Thank goodness I was at work first.

"Good morning Lauren," I greeted her, walking towards the elevator. I may not really care for her, but mommy and daddy raised this girl with manners.

Setting my stuff down at my desk, I noticed my name sign had been changed to say Bella, instead of Isabella.

Note to self: thank Edward for the name change later.

I was anxious to get this day on with! To show these people what I was made of and that I had the necessary skills to make it in this world.

That was when I heard the ding to the elevator go off, and Mr. sex on legs walked in looking mighty fine, and pissed off.

Looking directly into my eyes, from across the room, you could see his mind going a mile a minute.

"Good Morning "Just Bella," I trust you got your coffee this morning? I told Seth to make whatever it was you ordered and have it ready for you. Maybe the next thing I need to work on is getting parking lessons for you huh? Stop fucking with my parking spot, because its going to fuck up my car and I would hate to have to make your life hell because you ruined my baby."

Well fuck, and here I thought today would go well.

* * *

**So, reviews make Shereene feel better, you want to contribute to her getting better, right? **

**Go review. Hoped you liked this one. EPOV will be up as soon as we get some of Chapter 5 written (:**

**Go on...Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally! Chapter 4 Haha. Sorry about the break up of the two chapters, but my love bug Shereene wasn't feeling well, and couldn't write. We wanted to get some of Ch. 5 started before we posted this one. She's feeling a bit better now, So here it is!  
(Remember, BPOV is Shereene, and EPOV is Me, Amber, just to save from confusion later on)**

**Again, we want to thank our lovely beta, cuddlyrgrmortis for getting this done in no time. We love you, BB *Muah***

**If you're not already in our FB Grou "Thee of little morals" You should come and join the fun! (:**  
groups/342836339140092/

**We have no morals, as well as no rights to Twilight.  
Versus is our little plot bunny...Twilight was not.  
We are Amber & Shereene...Not Stephanie Meyer...  
You get the picture...Twlight isn't ours.**

* * *

After the mindfuck that I was left with when Bella exited the office, I closed my mouth and got the file that I needed to pick up. Looking through it to make sure it was the correct one, I grabbed it and left.

When I got home, I went to the dining room table and opened up the file and started looking over the Ad. Every time I tried concentrating, my mind would end up back to Isabella 'Just Bella' Swan. She was definitely an enigma, that's for sure. She was definitely smart, and without a doubt beautiful with a killer fucking body. She had curves that I just wanted to run my hands over, just to memorize them, and an ass that I just wanted to bite. It looked so juicy in those jeans. Damn.

I needed to get my head into my work; I couldn't afford to be distracted. This account needed to be perfect. We were getting paid major bucks for this account, and when you're getting this amount of money, you do what you're told. The client always comes first. Especially when the client is Peter Denali. Mr. Denali is one of the biggest up and coming fashion designers in the business. He's dressed A-List celebrities, as well as the First Lady. Every marketing and advertising company wanted this account, but we were chosen. This could make an even bigger name for Masen Advertising, and everyone was anxious that we were about to present this next week to Mr. Denali himself.  
Sighing, I closed the folder and rubbed my eyes. I needed another damn coffee. I needed a distraction, and getting coffee was as good as I was going to get right now. Just as I grabbed my keys to head down to my car, my phone rang.

Oh me so horny, Oh me so horny  
Oh oh, me so horny, me love you long time

I growled as I answered my phone

"You're fucking lucky that I wasn't in public why my phone rang, Emmett"

I heard his boisterous laugh come through the line and it made me want to track him down and throat punch him.

"Aww, calm down, Eddie, You know you love that song. If not, you wouldn't have san-"

"If you finish that sentence Emmett, I swear to god I will kick you in your junk so hard, your ball hair will tickle your throat"

That is one night that I DO NOT Want to remember. Our friend, and my co -worker, Jasper was having a massive party at his house. His girlfriend at the time insisted that there be a karaoke machine. Edward Cullen plus tequila shots, plus a karaoke machine, equals me singing 'Oh me so horny' like a little Asian woman. There's also video footage of this horrible performance. Of course I'm the one that has it, due to me threatening people with shanks if they didn't give it over.

Again, Emmett Laughed.

"Eddie boy, you gotta lighten up. Get that log out of your ass. I was calling to see if you wanted to come over and play some Wii with me? Rosie's in New York visiting her parents and I'm here alone."

I could actually hear the pout in the ogre's voice. It ALMOST made me feel sorry for him.

"Fuck you, man. You're a big boy. I've got shit to do. If this account isn't perfect by the time we present it Monday, I'm going to be in serious shit at work."

I know, I know. I finished that shit already, but you have no idea how it is to play video games with the giant child know as Emmett McCarty. It's actually quite pathetic. If he wins, you will NEVER hear the end of it, if he loses, he pouts like a child. I swear to god, I saw his lip quiver once when I kicked his ass in Mario Kart.

"Aww, come on man. I'm dying of boredom over here. I've already wacked it like twice, and the excitement from that is already over, I need something else to do."

"Ugh, man. Seriously, I don't give a shit when you jerk your shit. Don't tell me about it. I'll come over tomorrow, and stop fucking calling me Eddie! I've gotta go." I hurried and hung up before he could say another word.

* * *

Running into Bella at Starbucks was a surprise. She must live or be staying close if she's coming to this Starbucks. There are about a hundred in this area, so I know she's close. Is it creepy that I want to know where? Anyway, after she leaves and I take a nice look at her round, delicious ass, I try to turn my attention back to Seth.

"Hey man, how's it going?" I ask, not even looking at him, my eyes still trained on Bella and her...assets.

"Sweet lips." Seth snaps "I'm over here, she's gone." He laughed as I looked over at him.

"Sorry Seth. The girl has a fine ass." I gave him a smirk.

Seth laughed and agreed. "Yeah she does. I'd kill for an ass like that. If I played for that team, I'd definitely be on that, but I'd really like to be on you, big boy."

He gave me a wink and I laughed. This is how Seth and I worked. Normally, this would scare the shit out of me, but I know that it's just harmless flirting. Seth is in a committed relationship with a guy named Sam, who's the manager of this Starbucks.

"So what's the deal with you and little miss sweet ass? Old hook up?" Seth asked as he was standing there. It wasn't too busy inside, so he stood and talked for a minute. "I definitely feel some sexual tension there."

I threw my head back and let out a laugh "No, she's not a past fling. She was just hired at the firm and is a smartass. I'm going to fuck the shit out of her." I gave him my cocky smirk. I'm very determined. When I wanted something, I more than likely got it, and I REALLY wanted to feel her pussy choking the shit out of my cock.

Seth just gave me a laugh and shook his head. "Good luck with that, doll face. She seems like a tough one to crack. Oh, and if you don't succeed, I'm always here for a good time." He gave a wink. "Well sugar lips, I've gotta get back to work. I'll see your fine ass tomorrow morning?"

"Always." I nodded my head. As an afterthought, I said "Oh, and whatever Bella ordered today, have that ready for her in the morning." I got out my wallet and gave him a ten dollar bill, then said my goodbyes and went home.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up in a pretty good mood. I knew that I'd see Bella at work. She might annoy me, but I found that I liked it. I loved a good challenge. It'll make it that much hotter when we do finally fuck. I can tell that even without the tension, sex with Bella would be amazing.

Most people think that I'm this playboy, 'Fuck 'em and Chuck 'em' Type. I'm far from that. I've only had sex with 5 girls, all whom I've been in relationships with. I don't do one night stands. I have standards. Nothing against the guys that go out for random fucks, but that's just not me. In my opinion, sex is better if there's an emotional connection, whatever that emotion might be. But with Bella, I'll make an exception for that. I know that we're not going to be in a relationship, but I'm still going to fuck her.

After getting ready for work, showering, and shaving, I got dressed. I put on a pair of boxer briefs, some slacks, and a button up, bluish-green plaid shirt, and my all white chucks. Like yesterday, I wasn't even going to try to do anything with my hair. The shit wouldn't cooperate anyway. I just ran my fingers through it and let it dry. I grabbed everything I needed and headed out the door.

After hitting up Starbucks, getting my morning caffeine fix, Seth told me that Bella had left about 10 minutes ago with the already prepared coffee. I told him thanks and headed towards the firm.

As I pulled in, I saw that she wasn't in my spot this time and smiled, knowing that she'd start listening to me, but when I got closer to my space, I realized the shrew parked so close that I barely had enough room to pull in, let alone get out of my car. If I didn't love my car so much, I'd have opened the door and rammed it into hers. Fucking bitch. I carefully extracted myself, and walked towards the building.

Passing Lauren, I just waved her off when she gave her greeting with a voice that apparently she thought was sexy. Guess that's what she gets for doing something she's not used to doing...thinking.

I got into the elevator and headed up to the floor that housed the annoyance, or as everyone else likes to call her, 'Bella'. When the doors opened, I spotted her immediately, and started walking towards her. When I made it to her, I looked directly into her eyes

"Good morning 'Just Bella,' I trust you got your coffee this morning? I told Seth to make whatever it was that you ordered and have it ready for you this morning."

I was still fucking fuming; it got even worse as I continued.

"Maybe the next thing I need to work on is getting parking lessons for you, huh? Stop fucking with my parking spot, because it's going to fuck up my car, and I would hate to have to make your life hell because you ruined my baby"

With that, I moved passed her and continued on to my desk.

* * *

Later on that day, I was sitting in the kitchen of the office, eating lunch with my friend and Masen Advertisings accountant, Jasper Whitlock. I could feel Bella's eyes on me, but I didn't look up to acknowledge her.

"So, the apartment across the way from us is now vacant. The bimbo decided to pick one of the 400 men she's had in and out of there, and moved out." I gave a little chuckle and shook my head. "Girl was a straight up hoe, I'm pretty sure she had some kind of infection, and a crevice instead of a vag." Jasper knew who I was talking about because he's one of my neighbors. When he moved here a few years ago from Texas, he was looking for a place to live, so I told him about the apartment next to mine that was available, and he took it.

Jasper laughed. "I know, I saw her moving out. It's weird that you mentioned that, because I was telling Bella about the place when we were making copies. She was telling me that she's been staying at the Trump and was looking for a place to stay, so I suggested that apartment. Gave her all the information that she'd need if she wanted to rent it, right, Bella?"

Jasper looked over at her and smiled, and she smiled right back at him with a nod.

"Right. Who knows Edward, we could be neighbors soon." She gave me a wicked little smirk.

Fuck. It's not normal to be excited and pissed off at the same time. I was screwed.

And it could be in a good way.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading, we really appreciate it. **  
**Reviews are better than possibly living next door to Edward...Okay, not really, but we do love getting them (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**WELLLL, we meet again my beauties. Beta'd by the lovely Leslie, but I don't remember her FFN name...sooo she gets called out!**

**Just for legal purposes, we own nothing...except the story itself. All characters belong to S. Meyer folks!**

**Read, love, review!**

**3 Shereene and Amber.**

* * *

Yes, Jasper gave me the information for this so called amazing apartment, that was right by both him and Edward that just happened to be available.

He described the apartments to me, and they truly sounded amazing. He said they were roomy, but yet homey. It was a two bedroom, that we were allowed to decorate and paint however we wanted, most complexes told you that was a no-go. One thing I can't stand? White walls. If I wanted white walls, I'd go to the hospital. The best part? It fell right in my price range.

I had already called the number Jasper had given me, and had scheduled a tour of the apartment for tomorrow afternoon.

I was sitting at my desk working away on the file that had been given to me this morning. I had to come up with new designs for Newton Sporting Goods, which was one of the largest sporting goods stores in the U.S.

I was in the zone, moving different images around my screen and playing with different colors, when I felt him standing behind me. Trying to ignore him, hoping he would go away, I felt myself getting more and more jittery.

"You're doing that wrong, JB," he said quietly from behind me.

I never planned on looking at him, but that name threw me for a loop. Looking up at him as if he were stupid as fuck, "JB? Since when do I look like fucking Justin Bieber?" I asked him. Pretty sure I didn't look like a teenager who had yet to determine if I was a boy or a girl. Glancing down at my tits, I smiled cause they were something to be proud of, and fuck sure that I was a girl.

He chuckled, and said, "No, JB is short for Just Bella."

"Look Edward, I know you think you're being cute and all, but just call me Bella, got it? I think it'll make our working relationship go so much further." I said this all while staring into his eyes, and damnit I could feel myself slipping. This could be dangerous if I didn't watch myself. Working relationship

"Shit Bella, I was just fucking with you, no need to get our thong in a bunch. That or it's so far up your ass you don't know when it's okay to joke and when it isn't."

"There's nothing to get in a bunch when you're not wearing any." Two could play at this game. And he better realize that I never played to lose.

_If you wanna be my lover.._  
_You have got to give.._  
_Takin is too easy_  
_But that's the way it is!_

Shit. Just my mother fucking luck. I fumbled over myself trying to get into my purse to shut my phone off. However, the second I got to my phone it started with another tune.

_Pop that pussy, hey_  
_Pop that pussy, baby_  
_Pop, pop that pussy, hey_  
_Pop that pussy, baby_

Fuck. Text message now!

"That's uh..quite an interesting bunch of ringtones JB."

"Oh shut up."

That was when we heard Spice Girls coming from my purse again.

"Might as well answer it JB. Doesn't sound like this person is gonna let you go without talking to them." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you gonna give me some privacy Mr. Cullen?"

"Ah Yes. Mr. Cullen. Well, I am your boss and you are at work so I feel as though I have the right to stand wherever I might choose, being that I am nice enough to let you answer a personal call on company time. So please, once again JB answer your phone." He said with a wave of his hand to my phone.

Well, if the boss is telling me to, I can't get into trouble!

"Hey babe!" I answered, while smiling at Edward. His eyes twinkled with excitement, like he wanted to pounce.

"BELLA! Guess what!" Alice screeched in my ear.

"What's going on?"

"I'm moving to Chicago with you! I just got a job out there, and will be there in two days!

"AHH! Are you serious right now?! I haven't found a place to live yet but I have an appointment to look at an apartment tomorrow." I told her. I may have squealed a little bit, causing Edward to back up a few steps.

He glared at me, not realizing I was planning on looking at the apartment next to him.

"Yes babe. I promise I'll make sure it has enough room for both of us."

"Ok great! Well I will see you in two days with my stuff in tow!" She was truly overly excited about this.

"Will do. See you in a couple days. Love you!" I quickly hung up the phone with Alice so I could get back to work.

It was then that I noticed Edward had taken a few steps back from me.

"Uh Sorry. I didn't realize that you had.." He was pointing between me and the phone. while running his hands awkwardly through his hair, "But yea, if you could just finish that file by the end of the day that would be great thanks. Ok Bye."

And he turned around and walked away. Whatever that was about.

I finished up the file that had been given to me, and requested approval on it. Being that it was the first file I worked on since being here, I wanted to make sure that the company understood how I worked, and to make sure it was what they were wanting. Two people can have very different views on what they are looking for in graphic design.

Handing the file to Edward, he took it and started flipping through papers. Hopefully he would accept the work that I did on it.

"Go ahead and head home Bella. I'll take a look at this tonight, and if there are any issues with it you can expect a call from me either tonight or first thing in the morning." He said while looking down at what I had handed him.

"Oh, well okay. Thanks. Guess I'll see you Monday?" I asked him.

"Yep, have a great weekend Bella." He smiled up at me.

"You too."

Satisfied with that, I walked out the door and made my way to my car. Smiling, at how close our cars were too each other, I can only imagine how pissed of he would be if I did it every day, or at least every other day to not make it appear obvious.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Waking up early the next morning, I wanted to make sure that I got to the apartment in time, well early, for the tour.

From what Jasper told me, it was in a highly wanted neighborhood and apartments rarely became available.

Stopping for my daily coffee, I was super sad when I saw Seth wasn't there to take my order. While I have only met him a couple of times, I was truly looking forward to seeing him this morning.

Heading in the direction of where Jasper said they were located, I found it instantly. From what I could tell from the outside they were newer, and very well taken care of.

"Hello?" I said going into some form of an office.

Just as I was about to ring the bell, an older woman who looked to be in her sixties, came around and smiled warmly at me.

"Hi, I'm Bella. I have an appointment to see the empty apartment, I was referred by Jasper Whitlock"

"Oh hi dearie. I'm Maggie. Let me show you the place that's available. You are going to love it. Great location, amazing neighbors. Couldn't ask for a better place to live." She said to me while walking towards the apartment.

Opening the door, I instantly felt at home. The living room was perfect size for me and Alice. Walk-in closets with each bedroom- Thank God. Means it would help hold all of our shit. The kitchen was a little on the small side, but for a starter apartment, I really shouldn't complain. Plus it's not like we cooked a lot. I'm a good cook, but having the time lately is all easier said than done.

Walking out onto the patio area out the front door, was when I saw him. Standing outside with a beautiful blonde, wearing nothing but pajama pants that sat so low I swear you could see his cock, and it looked huge.

I knew Jasper lived here too, but wasn't sure where. Looking around, I wanted to see if I saw any of my other neighbors. The people across from me but downstairs had their windows open, so I was looking in. I really wish I hadn't.

Seth was there, on all fours, letting some guy take him from behind with the blinds all the way open. Well it looks like Seth is also my neighbor. This was going to be fun.

Walking back in to Maggie I simply told her I would take it, and start moving in tomorrow.

Looking back outside, I saw the tall beautiful blonde kiss Edward on the cheek as she was leaving, then he smacked her on the ass and laughed.

All I could do was stand there in utter shock.

Was this something I would have to see daily?

Fuck I hope so, except for the blonde. She can go.

* * *

**Read Love Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's EPOV again! Hope you ladies love it (:  
This Chapter is partially Un-Beta'd. So, whatever mistakes are on here at the bottom, are all mine. Our lovely beta is Leslie or Cuddlyrgrmortis. She's Amazeballs. **

If you read this story, and aren't apart of our lovely FB Group, you should head on over and join in the moral-less antics and fun.  
The link for the group is on our profile.

**Without further ado. I Hope you all enjoy this (:**

**EPOV**

_BANG !  
BANG!  
BANG!_

I swear to god, if whoever is at my door doesn't stop fucking pounding, I'm going to rip the door off of the hinges and shove it up their ass.

_BANG!  
BANG!  
BANG!_

"MOTHER FUCKER! UGH!" I threw the covers off of me, and put on my sleep pants over my naked ass and walked out to the living room. Whoever decided to wake me up at the asscrack of dawn - Okay, so it was 10:30, semantics- was going to fucking get it. I threw open the door, about to chew the asshole out; when I saw that it was my sister-in-law Rose. She was married to my meat head brother Emmett.

Rose was gorgeous. Tall, curvy, blonde hair, blue eyes. What she saw in my brother, I had no idea. He must have a monster cock if he landed her, but I never asked, cause that's one piece of information I'd like to not know, thank you very much!

Rose saw the pissed off look on my face turn to a smirk and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Well hello gorgeous, this is a nice wake up call." I gave her a wink. This was our thing, I'd harmlessly flirt with her. She knew that I didn't see her in a romantic way.

Rose laughed and pushed passed me, walking into my apartment and sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, yeah, Loverboy. Sit down, I need to talk to you about Emmett's birthday."

I groaned. I hated Emmett's birthday. He made sure everyone knew it was his birthday. Like I said before, Emmett's an overgrown child. He goes around wearing his "Birthday Boy" T-shirt all day, and sings "Go Emmett, it's yo birthday" ALL. DAY. LONG!  
I swear he was dropped on his head multiple times as a baby. I've even asked mom about it. That just earned me a smack to the head.

Rose laughed and pulled me down to sit with her.

"I know, I'm with you, but he loves it, and I love him, so I'm willing to put up with his antics for 24 hours. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about the party. He doesn't have a clue about it. I told him that you had a business trip that weekend, and wouldn't be able to make it, that I would just take him out to dinner and let him tie me up and have his way with me for dessert."

She wiggled her eyebrows and laughed at the gagging sound that was coming out of my throat. It wasn't a theatrical gag either.

After my stomach settled, and the queasy feeling went away, Rose started explaining that the surprise party was going to be held here -told, not asked- and went through all the details. After she was finished, I walked her to the door and told her that everything would be ready. When she got to the door, I opened it, and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smirked and smacked her ass. She laughed and shook her head. Like I said, it was harmless, and she knew that.

Just as Rose was walking down the stairs, I looked over and saw Bella watching me from the vacant apartment across the hall, through the patio door. I gave her a smirk and salute before turning around and going back into my house.

* * *

The next day, I was leaving my apartment early in the morning to get my Saturday run and work out going, when I saw movers, moving shit into the empty apartment. Bella must have decided to move in. I smiled to myself thinking about all the fun I could get into flirting with her, then the smile faded when I remembered that she had a boyfriend. Fuck.

Why would she not have a boyfriend? I mean, look at her. She's fucking sexy. She might pluck the ever loving shit out of my nerves, but there was no denying that she was gorgeous. The complete opposite of Rosalie. She was short, dark hair, dark eyes, curves in ALL The right places. I was pretty bummed that she was taken. I was looking forward to having some fun. I guarantee that she's a hellcat in bed. That's all down the drain now. Just as I put my headphones in to start my jog, I saw Bella walk out of the-_her-_apartment, looking good all casual in hot pink jeans and a grey shirt with those ugly ass boots those women wear. She made them look good though. Her hair was up out of her face in some kind of braid and pulled up in the back. Fuck. I wish she was single.

She saw me standing there appraising her and smirked "Well, well, well, What would your girlfriend think if she saw you checking me out? Hmm?" She tsked and grabbed another box that was sitting outside of the door and took it in the house.

I stood there confused for a second, before following her into the apartment "What the hell do you mean 'girlfriend', what are you talking about?" I asked. I had no fucking clue what she was talking about. What made her think that I had a girlfriend?

"Did I stutter? Girlfriend, a girl that you date and are in a relationship with" She looked at me like I was mentally insane.

"I know what in the fuck a girlfriend is, nit wit. What makes you think that I have a girlfriend?" I asked

"The girl that was leaving your house yesterday morning. You looked like you were pretty cozy with each other." I heard her say as she started unwrapping the dishes and putting them away.

Was she talking about Rose? I started laughing, like double over, can't breathe, tears to my eyes, laugh. Rose? HA! She turned and glared at me, with her hands on her hips.

"What in the hell is so funny?" The look on her face lets me know that she's annoyed, and it gets me laughing even more.

"Oh, JB, you've got it wrong, that was my sister in law Rosalie. She's MARRIED to my BROTHER!" I laughed a little more.

"Why, you jealous. You want some of this?" I gave her a smirk

"I don't think YOUR boyfriend would like that too much, you flirting with your sexy neighbor" I quirked my eyebrow at her and smirked.

It was her turn to laugh, and me to look at her like she was dumb. Am I missing something? Wasn't she just telling him that she loved him on the phone yesterday?  
Or was she laughing because she didn't think I was sexy? Because I know that's a lie, because her ass was just checking me out.

"What in the hell are YOU Talking about, Edward? I don't have a boyfriend, that's funny that you think that. Boys aren't usually attracted to me" She gave me a little chuckle, but I could hear the sadness behind it.

"First off, you were talking to him yesterday, I caught the whole 'I love you' at the end of your call, and second, you're VERY attractive B, Not going to lie, I've thought about you naked" I laughed when I saw her blush appear.

"Truthfully, i'm not sure if I should be flattered or horrified" She smiled "But, that wasn't a boyfriend, that was my best friend Alice, she's going to be moving in here with me. We've know each other our whole lives, hence the 'I love you'" She gave me a look that I could only describe as pure Bella.

"Okay, well since i'm here, do you need help bringing things in and un packing?" I asked, Truthfully, I was just excited that she didn't have a boyfriend, and I wanted to spend more time with her, even if it was being her bitch boy and doing manual labor.

"Uhh..." She looked around, I'm assuming to see what I could do.

"Yeah, will you get the box from the hall that says 'Bedroom' and bring it in and sit it in the bedroom?" She gave me a sweet smile, almost too sweet, but I agreed. I shoved the iPod that was in my hand, into my pocket, then went out and grabbed the box.

* * *

Later on that afternoon, after we got all of the rooms but the bedroom unpacked, what that sweet smile was for.

When I went and grabbed the box, wondering why it was so light, I found out. It had every single pair of lacy panties she owned in it. Every. Single. Pair.

While she was unpacking the linens and putting them on her bed, she asked me to open the box because she wasn't sure what was in there. Not sure my ass. The girl knew what she was doing.

When I got the boxed open, I was met with so many pieces of lace, in every color. I stood there for a second with my mouth open. I looked up at her, and could see the slightest smirk on her face. She knew she got one on me, but I wasn't about to let it slide.

"Oh, I like this color purple, I bet it would look amazing with your skin tone" I said as I let a pair of deep purple lace boy shorts hang off of my index finger.

"Care to test that theory for me and give me a little fashion show?" I smirked and licked my lips.

Bella jumped onto the bed, and tried to grab the scrap of lace away from me, but I held it higher. She then grabbed my arm, pulling on it hard, which made me slip on the rug under my foot, and fall on the bed, which made me land right on top of her.

With my face just inches from her face, I looked down at her lips and back up to her eyes, licking my own lips.

"You want it that bad?" I asked, I know she would understand the double meaning behind that question, and if I didn't her answer let me know she definitely did.

"More than you know."

Just as I was about to lean down and touch my lips with hers, her stupid ass "Pop that pussy" ringtone went off again, which made me laugh and groan at the same time.

I reluctantly moved off of her and stood up while Bella went out to the other room to grab her phone. I swear I heard her whisper "Alice, I'm going to fucking kill you!"

* * *

After everything was unpacked and put where it should have been, Bella's house looked nice. Girly, but nice. She had asked me if I would stay for dinner, as a thank you for helping her, I almost declined, wanting to get home and make drain babies in the shower while thinking about how her body felt under mine.

But I decided to take her up on that. Telling her that I need to shower and get this sweat off of me. So it looked like some drain babies would be made after all.

After getting out of a very relaxing shower, I got dressed, putting on some jeans and a simple green t-shirt , and headed back over to Bella's. When I got there, Bella was just getting the Spaghetti off of the stove and mixing it with the sauce.

"I hope you don't mind, I just walked in...Sorry" I gave her a sheepish smile and walked over to her.

"Do you need any help with that?" I asked, not wanting to just sit around while she was making me dinner. That would have been rude, and my mother would have smacked me upside the head.

"That's fine, I'm not worried about it, and yes, can you get the Salad out of the refrigerator and place the bowl on the table?" She looked at me briefly and smiled and then continued to her task.

I simply said "sure" and went to do what was asked of me.

After everything was done, we started eating. Bella told me that she was born and raised in a small town in Washington, and that her father was the Police Chief of Forks, so that meant that she wasn't active in the dating scene because her dad always scared them off, just by being him. I laughed at that. She also told me about her parents. How they were well off, and she didn't have to ever want for anything, but that's what she wanted the most. She wanted to have to want something. She wanted to earn it, not have it just handed to her. I told Bella about my life. How I born and raised here in Chicago, about my parents, and their happy marriage. My Brother Emmett, and about how my grandfather was the one who started Masen Advertising.

After dinner, I found myself more attracted to Bella then I had been. Before, I was physically attracted to her, now, it wasn't just physical. I found that she wasn't just a pretty face, she was smart and funny as well.

After we finished eating, and finished off a whole bottle of wine, we headed into the living room and sat on the couch and just talked some more. She started telling me about her boyfriend back in Washington and why it ended.

"His name was Mike. He was the "hot guy" of Forks High, Excelled in both academics, and athletics. All the girls wanted him, and all the guys strived to be him. One day, He came up to me after school while I was in the parking lot and asked me if i'd go to the Homecoming dance with him. It surprised the hell out of me, because he'd never spoken a word to me before."

She shook her head and gave a sad chuckle. I could tell this was going to end badly, but I let her continue.

"Anyway, after my initial shock wore off, I told him yes. After that, we started dating and were inseparable. After we were dating for a few months, he kept pressuring me to sleep with him. I didn't want to. I wasn't going to save it till marriage or anything, but I wasn't going to just give it away. Finally after months of asking, and wondering, I finally had sex with him. It sucked."

She laughed, and I laughed with her. Usually it wasn't that great for a girl the first time.

"We had sex a few more times after than, then he dumped me. Out of the clear blue, just dumped me. I Later found out that he was only with me to 'conquer the chief's daughter'. After he did, there was no other use for me. I wasn't heartbroken or anything, I didn't love him. But it was embarrassing. How could I have been that stupid?"

She looked at me, with wet eyes, and it made my chest constrict.

"Bella, you weren't stupid, you were young. Everyone makes mistakes. It's now a learning tool. You're beautiful, and Mike was an asshole who didn't see what an amazing person he had"

I gave her a smile, and realized that while I was talking to her, I was stroking her cheek. Without even thinking about it, I leaned in and did what I wanted to do earlier. I kissed her.

* * *

**Gahhh! First kiss! I wonder how Bella will respond?**  
**Reviews help up update faster!**

**Oh, and Shereene and I don't have anything set in stone for this story, we just bounce ideas back and forth and let the story take us where it wants to go, So shoot us some idea's of what you'd like to see in a review, and it might make an appearance in one of the future chapters (:**

One more thing, I didn't get to respond to reviews from the last two chapters. I've been in a bleh mood and completely unmotivated. Plus I'm PMS'ing. So life sucks for me right now. Haha.


	7. AN

**A/N:**

**We wanted to acknowledge the beta situation. We realize that when we started "Versus" Karrie (Not sure of her FFN name) beta'd our first two chapters. When we started it, the google doc that we were using, for some reason fucked up, and Karrie couldn't get into it. Neither could Shereene & I. Now, we're writing this fic through FB, Skype, and Microsoft Word. **

**By the time we started writing it that way, we had already talked to Karrie and apologized stating that if she wanted to, she could beta a future story of ours. She agreed. After that, we asked Leslie if she would beta. We would e-mail the word docs to her and she'd beta and send back. That's how this has been going. We meant no harm and were not being malicious or vindictive in not stating that Karrie beta'd the first two chapters. It simply just slipped our minds. We were so anxious and excited to get our first story going, that we forgot, and we both are extremely sorry for that. We meant no harm, and are sorry that we made people feel bad, and have this drama to start on the group. We appreciate all that Karrie did for us in the first two chapters, and truly would love for her to beta one of our future stories. Hopefully, this causes no more drama and everything is settled and there are no hard feelings.**

**On a higher note, we've got over 65 reviews, and as promised, there will be a lemon in Ch. 7.  
How far that lemon goes, who knows. You'll just have to read to find out (;**


	8. Chapter 7

**We do not own anything, unfortunately. All characters belong to ...that lucky bitch...**

**Here is what you guys have been waiting for! Beta'd by the lovely Leslie! 3 you babe.**

* * *

His lips were soft, yet firm.

We both sat there unmoving, both of us afraid to take that next step.

This was my neighbor, and my boss. This could be the best thing, and it could be the worst.

Was it the wine speaking for us? Or just the emotions of discussing the past?

His hand stilled, while on my cheek, and I felt myself leaning into his kiss even more.

Regardless of what the cause of this was, I didn't want it to stop.

I urged him on by slowly opening my mouth to his, just slightly.

Apparently that was all the encouragement he needed.

His tongue hit mine, and I instantly moaned. His tongue was soft, and not sloppy. He seemed as if he were searching for some sort of lost treasure, searching every crevice of my mouth.

His hand slipped into my hair pulling a little, while pushing me further into his mouth.

I slipped my hands up to his shoulders, and pulled him closer to me. Tangling my fingers into those gorgeous locks while our tongues did the famous dance together, his fingers making their way under my shirt. The second his cool fingertips touched my warm skin, I shivered, and he pulled back instantly.

Neither of us said anything. We only stared at each other, panting heavily. His hand still under my shirt, and my hands on his scalp.

His eyes were going a mile a minute, searching mine as if we were having some kind of silent conversation.

Without realizing it, I nodded my head yes, indicating it was in fact what I wanted, and licked my lips, anxious for more.

"Bella." He said quietly, still searching for that reassurance that this was okay.

"It's fine. I want it too." I told him, hoping I wasn't making a fool out of myself.

"Fuck, thank god!" he said as his lips crashed back onto mine.

We allowed our tongues to tangle together for a few minutes before he moved his mouth to my neck. I threw my head back giving him better access, hoping to god he wouldn't stop.

I leaned myself back against the couch, slowly pulling him to be on top of me. I needed to feel his body on top of mine, the pressure of him making me ache for more.

Reaching for the hem of his shirt, I started to push it up, trying to make him get the hint that I wanted it off, and now. He sat up and pulled it the rest of the way off, showing me the tattoos that lined the tops of his arms, and covered his muscles and from what I could tell made its way onto his back. He smirked at me before finally lowering his body on top of mine.

I ran my fingers over said tattoos, feeling his muscles constrict as I moved my hands. A little secret about myself? Arms turned me on. There was just something about the way they looked and felt. The softness of the skin, but yet the power that they held. His muscles were perfect in my little hands. Squeezing them to push him to go more, I felt him sigh into my neck.

His hands made their way up my shirt, and his fingers played with the edge of my bra. He pulled back slightly to pull my shirt off, and before I knew it, my pants followed suit.

I was laying there in nothing but a sexy little lingerie number. Black and beige colored lace bra with matching panties of course. He groaned at the sight, before pushing my legs apart and fitting himself perfectly between them.

Bucking my hips into his, I needed more. I needed him.

"Edward, fuck, more, please!" I found myself begging him.

"Relax JB, we'll get there," he promised me. I felt him grin against me using his stupid little nickname for me too.

"Fuck that. Get your pants off now!" I said while pushing my hands between us so that I could unbutton his jeans.

He chuckled while kissing me and allowing me to undo his pants. I pushed them off his hips as far as I could, then used my feet the rest of the way.

Once we were equal in the clothes department, he stared deep into my eyes again, "You sure you want this? I don't think I'll be able to stop if we go further." He said seriously.

All I could do was nod.

His hands slipped around to my back, and slowly undid my bra, his eyes never leaving mine. The straps slowly made their way down my arms, and I instinctively reached my arms up to cover myself.

"Hey stop. We can stop the second you say so. Where's the confident girl I've seen this entire time?" He asked sweetly, while stroking my cheek once again.

"Its just been awhile." I said quietly.

"Well relax, it's just me."

"Yea, just you. What happened to the asshole I was used to?" I smirked at him.

"Shut the fuck up JB." He said, and once again our lips were touching, our tongues intertwined. His bare chest pressed against mine felt fucktastic. Something I realize now, I had been missing. He slowly ran his fingers down my leg, stopping behind my knee and hitching my leg up and around him.

Grinding himself deep into me, I could feel it all. His mouth slipped down my neck, reaching my chest. Taking my nipple into his mouth, causing me to moan. I arched my back and pushed into his mouth, while at the same time pushing him further into me by grabbing his hair.

His mouth surrounded one nipple, while his hand worked the other. Massaging with a mixture of tenderness, and roughness, all at the same time. I had never felt anything like it, and I wanted more. I never wanted him to stop.

I felt myself reach for the waistband of his underwear trying to get them off. I needed to feel him inside of me, pronto.

He wasn't small by any means, and it was almost terrifyingly large. Wrapping my hand around him, I squeezed lightly, causing him to thrust into my hand.

"Fuck, don't stop babe." He panted a little.

Pushing him up off of me, he landed on his back on the couch. I climbed over him and reached down to remove his boxer-briefs all together. His dick sprang free and did some sort of tribal dance, thats how large it was.

Once again wrapping my hand around him, I licked my lips. He's huge, and I've never been able to deepthroat, but I wanted to taste him. Leaning down, I licked at the little puddle that was forming at the tip.

"Jesus Christ JB!" He nearly screamed.

"What did I say about the name Mr. Cullen?" I asked while looking up at him from under my lashes.

"Fuck thats hot babe. Say it again." He was begging me, this was a good change of events.

"Mr. Cullen, I want to suck your cock." I enunciated every single word as I went.

Opening my mouth wide, I took in as much as I could, which I realized wasn't very much since he was so big. Using my hand, I pumped the rest in time with my mouth, causing him to moan loudly. His hand going to my hair, setting the pace. Every once in awhile I would feel a tug on my hair, causing me to moan.

After a few minutes, his hips started thrusting, so I sucked harder, hollowing out my cheeks. He got a little wild there, and I knew he was close.

"Fuck, Bella, oh my god. Don't fucking stop." He muttered. "I'm close babe. Fuck. Move, now. I'm going to cum." I heard him.

There was no way I was moving. I wanted a taste, and I wanted it all. Spurt after spurt, I felt him cumming all down my throat.

"Jesus Bella. You have no idea how hot that was. You're fucking amazing." He panted.

"Tell me something I don't know." I said to him, causing him to laugh.

"Shut the fuck up." he said while pushing me on my back forcing a slight cry of pleasure out of me. "It's time for payback Miss Swan."

Reaching down, he ripped the panties off of me. Shit, those were a favorite pair of mine too. "I'll be saving these for later, thanks for the donation." He reached over and shoved them into the pocket of his discarded jeans. Fucking prick.

Kissing his way down my body, I felt myself thrash around a little. I needed some kind of friction, and even more so I need some kind of release.

His hands parted my thighs, fingers touching everywhere quickly.

"God babe, you're drenched. You want this as bad as I do don't you?"

"Mmhhmmm," was the only noise I could manage.

Slipping his fingers down to my entrance, he looked up at me. There was something in that look that made me smile, made my heart warm, make me want to know more about this man.

"You like this babe? You want me inside of your pretty kitty?" He asked, licking his lips. Fuck, who knew he had such a mouth that would turn me on.

"Fuck yes! Please Edward." Shit, here I was begging again.

"As you wish Princess." He said as he pushed one, then two fingers inside of me. Screams of pleasure that I never knew could come out of me, did.

His tongue soon found my clit and he started flicking away. His mouth followed suit by sucking on my clit. His fingers finding all the right spots inside of me that made me shudder.

"Edward, fuck. More, harder. Please." I was easily riding his hand.

"You want me to let you cum sweetheart?"

"Fuck yes. Edward please. I need you."

"I don't want you to cum on my hand though babe. I want to feel you cum, on my cock. Can I do that? Can I fuck the ever living shit out of your kitty?"

"Yes, whatever you want. Just fuck." Was I even speaking english?

He climbed back on top of me, sliding his fingers out and into my mouth allowing me to taste myself. This was something I had never done before, but damn was it turning me on even more.

I felt the tip of his dick at my entrance, while I was busy tasting myself on his fingers. His eyes were burning into mine. Removing his hands, he again reached down to hitch my leg over his hip. All it took was one swift movement from me, and his entire cock was sheathed inside of me.

His lips pressed against my forehead as we both moaned out in pleasure from it. He was stretching me like I had never been stretched before. There was a slight burning sensation as it had been so long since I had been with someone.

After a second or two, I needed him to move. "Edward, move. Now. Do something." I demanded.

He moved his lips to mine, lightly kissing me while he pulled back and thrust into me again.

His head dropped to my shoulder as he got more into it. My hands clawing at his back, no doubt he would have some scratch marks in the morning.

"Fuck Bella, I'm not going to last long."

His fingers found my clit again, while his cock was busy hitting my g-spot. Fuck if I didn't see stars.

"Edward, please fuck. I need you to hurry." Apparently I didn't have to tell him twice. His thrusts got crazy, and I could feel him twitch inside of me.

I scream

ed out in pleasure as an orgasm bigger than I had ever experienced ripped through my body. Not even two seconds later, I felt him jerk inside of me. I had never felt someone cumming inside of me like I was experiencing this very moment, and shit did it feel amazing. I wanted more.

We laid there panting, unmoving, trying to catch our breath.

I felt little kisses being placed all along my shoulder, as he reached onto the back of the couch and pulled my blanket around us. Slipping out of me, he climbed behind me on the couch and pulled me into his chest.

"Goodnight JB." Well apparently we were having a sleepover tonight.

I started thinking about how my day had started, never once thinking I would have ended it having sex with my boss, who was also my neighbor. What the fuck did we just get ourselves into?

* * *

**What do you think will happen next? DUN DUN DUN!**


	9. Chapter 8

**It's that time again, ladies (: EPOV!**  
**Hope you all enjoyed the lemon last chapter...I did (;**  
**This was beta'd by the lovely cuddlyrgrmortis. She makes my heart happy (:**  
**Twilight isn't ours. If it were, we'd be Stephanie Meyer. If we were Stephanie Meyer, we'd know Rob. If we knew Rob, We'd rape him (:**

* * *

**EPOV**

When I woke up the next morning, I felt cramped and the heat of another body against mine. It took a second for the memories of last night to come flooding back to me, and I smirked.

It was a hot fucking experience, that was for sure. I can still remember the way that Bella's pussy felt wrapped around my cock so deliciously tight, and wet. Fuck! I'm getting hard again. Can you blame me though? Bella is fucking gorgeous, and my theory that she was a hellcat in bed was correct. She was fucking spectacular. Out of the women that I've been with, hands down, Bella was definitely the best sex I've ever had.

Coming back to the here and now, I looked down at her sleeping, wrapped around me like a monkey. My little monkey. That thought made me smile. That word made me smile. My. Mine.

Just as I was about to lean down and start kissing up Bella's neck, a sharp knock came from the door. FUCK. I looked down and saw that Bella didn't even stir. I looked from Bella, to the door, then back down to her. I realized that she wasn't going to wake up, so I shook her a bit.

"JB, wake up, someone is at the door. "  
Just then another sharp knock came accompanied with a high pitched voice.

"Bella!" she sing songed.

"Wake your cute ass up. Your best friend is here." Just by the tone of her voice, I could tell that she was more than likely bouncing up and down on the other side of the door.

"Baby." I shook Bella again. This time she woke up, and looked at me smiling.

"Good morning." she stretched and the blanket that was over us rode down her torso, and exposed her breast to me. All I wanted to do was lean down and take one in my mouth, but there was a persistent little shit trying to get in here.

"There's someone at the door." I whispered to her.

Faster than I've ever seen anyone move, Bella was up, taking the blanket with her and running to answer the door. What the fuck?! Did she not realize that she's in nothing but a blanket, and I'm completely fucking naked? She's just letting this person in. Before I could even pick my pants up, the door was open and Bella was hugging this little...pixie. That's the only word I could use to describe the woman. She was short and had a little...well a pixie haircut.

Just as I used my hands to cover my shit, The pixie looked over Bella's shoulder and saw me there. Gasping, she pulled away from the hug and covered her eyes.

"HOLY SHIT BELLA!" She practically screamed. I wanted to cover my ears from the shrill, but they were kind of busy at the moment.

"What?" Bella asked, then turned, following the other woman's eyes and saw me standing there, butt ass naked, only my hands covering my junk and turned the darkest shade of red.

"Kill me now" I heard her whisper to herself. Which made me smile a bit.

"Hey, I'm Edward...I'd shake your hand, but they're busy." I gave them both a smirk. Bella continued to blush while lightly pounding her head against the door, while the little one cracked up laughing.

"You slept with your boss?!" Alice whispered...Loudly!

Fuck. This wasn't the greatest thing that had ever happened to me, but that also was good, because it meant that Bella had been talking about me. In what capacity, I'm not sure, but she was definitely talking about me to her close friend.

"Um, Alice, can you go into my bedroom and give us a minute?" Bella asked, and formally nameless woman, Alice, just nodded her head and went into the direction that Bella had pointed and closed the door. Once she was in there Bella turned and walked towards me still red with a bit of a frown. I didn't like that.

"Um, that's Alice. She going to be living here..." She looked around, and I could feel the air getting a bit awkward. Again. I didn't like that.

"Uh, yeah...so," I pointed to my clothes discarded on the floor.

"I should get dressed and let you two get...whatever it is girls do." I gave an awkward laugh and got dressed quickly. Bella turned around when I did this. What the fuck? My cock was in her mouth less than 12 hours ago, and she can't watch me get dressed? Was she regretting this? Fuck.

After I was dressed, I walked to the door and turned around before opening it.

"So, um..." Fuck I hated feeling like this with Bella. I shook my head and let out another awkward laugh.

"I'm going to go. Last night was amazing." I gave her a small smirk, and she blushed again. It didn't escape my notice that she was still wrapped in the blanket. God, I wanted to take another look at the perfection that was under it.

"I'll see you at work on Monday?" I don't know why I questioned this.

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Yeah. I'll see you then." She gave me a bit of a forced smile. I'm sure I don't have to say it again. I didn't like that.

I nodded, but before I left, I leaned down and kissed her gently on her forehead, then looked into her eyes for a brief second before walking out the door, hearing it click softly behind me. When I finally looked up towards my apartment, I saw that Jasper was standing at his door, arms crossed and smirking.

"Well, well. How was your night, Edward" Stupid fucking smirk was still on the bastards face.

"Fuck you Jazz." I grumbled, still puzzled over Bella's reaction this morning. Did she regret what happened last night?

"Seems like you were the one fucked last night, by the looks of what Bella was wearing...or not wearing."

"Jasper, I swear to god, if you don't take that fucking smirk off of your face, I'll remove it for you." Finally the smirk fell.

"You okay man? I figured you'd be fucking ecstatic right now. What happened?" Jasper asked.

"Give me 30 minutes and come on over. I need to shower." I continued to grumble and went into my apartment and closed the door.

(-)

Thirty minutes later, after I showered and stewed some more over Bella's reaction, Jasper came waltzing through my door.

"Didn't your parents teach you it was rude to just walk into other people's homes?" I gave a slight chuckle.

"No." Was his simple reply before going into the fridge and grabbing us both a beer and sitting down on the couch next to me, and handed me the dark brown bottle.

"So what happened between you and Bella?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

I sigh, and take a long pull from the Bud Light in my hand.

"I don't know man, I saw a side of Bella last night that I didn't even know existed. Then this morning...Fuck, she acted like everything was a mistake." I shook my head and took another drink of my beer.

"So, I'm assuming by the last statement, you fucked her?" That stupid fucking smirk was back.

"You know I don't fuck and tell, Jazz." I gave him a small smirk, myself.

"Yeah, you don't need to tell me, because that told me everything." he laughed and downed what beer he had left in his bottle.

"So, it's Saturday night, I'm fucking bored, and you're being a whiney emo bitch. I think we should go out. Want to hit up Exalibur?" Jazz asked.

Truthfully, I just wanted to sit here and be a whiney emo bitch, but that wouldn't do me any good. If I did, I'd end up looking like a fucking idiot by going over to her house and wanting to talk to her about last night and see if she regrets it. Fuck that, Edward Cullen isn't that type of guy. I'm going out!

(-)

After getting dress in a plain black t-shirt, cargo shorts and one of my many pairs of Chuck Taylors. After I ran my fingers through my hair a few times, I was ready and headed over to Jaspers apartment. Before I made it to his door, he was walking out.

When we got to the club, there was a bit of a line, but Masen Advertising did some advertising work for Excalibur, so we got right in, not without hearing some groans and protests coming from the waiting line.

Getting into the club, I went straight for the bar. I needed a drink. Bad. When I got there. The blonde bartender with the fake as shit tits looked me up and down and gave me what I guess she thought was a sexy smile. She failed.

"Hey handsome, what can I get for you?" She asked while trying to push the obnoxious twins together.

"Give me a double of Jack please." Normally, I'd drop my 'panty dropping smirk' as i've heard it be called, but I just didn't feel like having her cling to my dick all night.

"Bad night?" She asked as she got the shot glasses ready and was pouring the Jack.

"You could say that." I replied, then took the shots and downed both of them.

"Can I have one more, then a Corona, please?" She nodded and got what I asked. I realized that after I took the shot and got the beer, that Jazz didn't follow me to the bar. What the fuck?! He's the one that wanted me to come out, and he ditches? Just then, I saw the top of his head walking towards me. As he got closer, I saw that he had someone with him. I squinted a bit and then saw exactly who it was. Alice.

"Hey man, Sorry, but I saw this one here, and couldn't not stop and introduce myself." He looked at me and smirked. His southern accent coming out in full swing.

"This little lady here, is Alice Brandon, Alice. This is my best friend..."

"Edward." Alice finished for him and smirked a knowing smirk.

"Nice to see you with your clothes on." she put her hand out and shook mine.

I shook her hand with my right hand, while my left hand was rubbing the back of my neck.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that." I laughed a bit, and looked at Jasper, he looked confused and a bit pissed.

"What do you mean, with his clothes on? You've seen him naked? You know him?" Jasper asked Alice, with the perplexed look still on his face, and then he looked at me.

"Um, Kind of...to both questions. We met briefly this morning. I'm Bella's best friend and roommate. I moved in with her today, and Edward was there this morning...In all of his glory...I didn't see his disco stick, but he was most definitely in his birthday suit." She laughed a bit, and I saw Jasper relax, then his eyes lit up as he realized something.

"You live with Bella? We're going to be neighbors." He smiled one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen grace his face.

"So uh.." I said wringing my hand on the back of my neck. "Did uh.." Shit, why couldn't I get this out?

"Cat got your tongue? Or did you lose that in her vag last night." A look of shock crossed my face as all I could do was stare at Alice. "Yes, Bella is here, and she looks fine as hell so you best prepare yourself for her. You probably know just how smart assy she can be." She said with a little pop, almost as if she were trying to jump up and down.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Cullen." I looked around Alice, knowing that voice. Images started dancing through my head of her calling me Mr. Cullen last night and what she did right after she called me that.

"If it isn't my little JB." She wanted to play? We will just see what she thinks when I come full fledge with my A game.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! We love reviews as much as we love when Edward refers to Bella's vag as "Kitty" (:**

**& To join in on the shenanigans, Head on over to our FB Group. Link is on the Profile (: (:**


	10. Chapter 9

**So, since Shereene is being a responsible adult and working, and I'm just...well, sitting on my ass. I'm doing the A/N for her this update! She still loves you all though!**  
**First, This is the longest Chapter so far. I guess Bella was a wordy bitch, and had a lot to say.**  
**Second, There is a reference in here for some lovely ladies! April (driemygrl), Natasha ( ), Fangster & Our girl Leslie (Cuddlyrgrmortis) You girls will know it when you see it. Haha. We love you ladies *muah*  
Leslie doesn't have internet ATM, so we are beta'ing this ourselves, so all mistakes are ours. Don't beat us up too bad. Haha  
& Third; The shower scene. Yeah, that's totally based off of Shereene and I. Haha**

**Again. Twilight isn't ours, & That sucks ass. **

* * *

**BPOV:**

He kissed my forehead as he left, what the hell?! Why would he do that?

As soon as Edward left, I let a huge sigh of relief.

I heard the door open a little from the back room, alerting me that Alice was in fact here, and she did in fact walk in on us naked. She may have gotten to see Edward in all his glory as well.

"I heard him leave baby bell, can't hide from me forever." She sang as she walked out. "So, tell me. What the hell happened last night?!"

"Jesus Alice. I don't know. He helped me move, and then I cooked him dinner, he stayed here almost all freaking day!" I spoke rather loudly, looking down realizing I was still wrapped in nothing but that blanket. I smiled remembering when he pulled it onto us. "Fuck, somehow I let him in, I told him all about Mike." She gasped at this. Yea, it was still a tough subject. "Damnit Alice, one thing led to another, and I couldn't say no!"

"Yea, I saw him. I can see why. Bella he's hot!" She squealed.

"Hot or not, he's my damn boss and it never should have happened." I said quietly, I don't regret anything that happened last night, and I would do it again, but shit. We shouldn't have had sex while drinking. Images of last night kept playing on repeat in my head, causing a shit eating grin on my face.

"You fucking like him!" Alice yelled at me and smacked my arm.

"No I don't like him. I barely know him! We can barely stand each other. And he has this stupid little nickname for me..UGH!" I screamed a little. "Al he only had sex with me cause we were drinking. I only had sex with him cause we were drinking!" Was I trying to convince her or me? At this point, I didn't even know.

"Whatever you say Bella. Pretty sure you want him more than you're letting on. You liked his dick in your vagina...or was it in your ass?" She laughed as she walked away.

"FUCK YOU ALICE!" I called after her.

"I'd be happy to doll face, but you look thoroughly fucked already. Oh, and put some clothes on already and shower! You reek of sex juices!"

Only you Alice. Only you.

I was in the shower for about fifteen minutes washing my hair, when the curtain opened just a little. It shocked me because I'm so used to being here alone.

"Your clothes are on your bed, along with shoes and accessories. We're going out tonight, and you're letting me do you hair and makeup, no arguments allowed." Fuckin' Alice.

"Jesus Ali!" I jumped at her voice, not really expecting her to come in here like this. We are close, and sure we may have experimented a few times together, but again, I was used to being alone. "Shit would you care to join me since you're already halfway in?" I questioned her, motioning with my arm to let her in with me.

"Well Miss Bella, what kinda girl do you take me for?" She tried to channel what I assume was a southern accent.

"Shut the fuck up and get in or out. You're letting the hot air out and making me cold." She glanced at my nipples, indicating I was in fact cold and not just talking out of my ass.

Climbing in with me, she closed the curtain behind her.

"Turn the temp up Hoe!" She hopped back and forth on her feet. Alice was a preemie baby, so she needed the water hotter than the average person does. Something about being in the incubator at birth makes people need the extra heat? I never denied her, and always just put her in front of me when we did shower together. No this was not a first for us.

"So where is it we are going tonight?" I asked while handing her the soap.

"Ooh I went outside to look at the buildings and ran into this adorable man Seth, he was all up on what is Alice, and told me of this hot club downtown called Excalibur. Apparently, he knows you? Anyway he said the company you work for gets an in since you do the design materials or whatever that ish is called and you don't have to wait in line!"

I couldn't help it, I doubled over laughing at her. Hands on her hips, she looked a little angry. And an angry Alice was never a pleasant sight. "Now just what pray tell is so funny?"

"Sweetie, Seth is gay. Likes the cock. Likes it up the ass. Doesn't touch the kitty kind of gay." I said between my laughs.

"You're shitting me."

"I shit you not my tiny and very naked friend."

"Well fuck." Was all she could muster.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, we'll find you a man. You did just get here. Lets get you settled first."

After getting Alice all settled in, and seeing what she had picked out for me to wear, I realized these items were new to my closet. I own a ton of shit, but trust when I know a new pair of shoes and a new dress when I see them.

"ALICE!" I called out to her while making my way to her room.

"Yes my love?" Yea, she said that way too sweetly.

"Where did those clothes come from?"

"Well, I wasn't sure when the last time you went shopping was, but I needed you in something that I approved of, not that I don't love your entire closet. So I bought them before I came out here."

"Thanks love, but just remember I have money, and you don't have to buy me things." I was always way better off financially than Alice was, which is why I was upset she was spending her money on me. I didn't need them, and she sure as hell didn't need to waste her money on this stuff.

"I know you have money, that's why you're paying tonight!" She yelled excitedly.

Yea yea yea.

The dress was this dark blue color, with a little belt that hit at my hips. The front of the dress ended mid thigh, while the back of it was sheer and went to just below my knees. As for shoes? Yea she paired them with this amazing pair of leopard print stilettos with matching clutch and accessories of course.

Alice came marching into my room in the cutest dress. The bottom was purple, and the top park black covered with pink criss cross type style. She had matching shoes and accessories of course, but those were in her hand since we weren't yet leaving.

"Sit down bitch, we need to do your hair." God she was a bossy little shit.

She did my hair quickly, leaving it down and curled slightly. She puffed up the back, giving it tons of volume, something I wasn't used to having. For makeup she went a little heavy on the eye, but damn did it draw my eyes out.

We looked pretty amazing, if I did say so myself.

Soon, we arrived at the club, and it seemed as though things were in full swing.

Walking up to the giant bouncer dude, he just looked down at us staring.

"Uh hi...can we get in?" I asked him.

"Honey, there's a line..or are you blind?"

"Look, shes new to this whole thing. She is the new graphic designer at Masen Advertising. I have it on good authority that they get in without having to wait in line." Alice said to him.

"Ahhh so you're Bella Swan! Why didn't you just say?! I got your name a few days ago that you would be working on our account. Have fun ladies, don't drink and drive." He smiled at us while lifting the rope allowing us entry to the club.

"I'll get us some drinks Alice..go check the place out."

Walking over to the bar, I ordered both of us sugar-free vodka redbulls.

The bartender was hot, but it seemed he was absolutely gay..side note, I should remember to tell Seth about him. Glancing around, I quickly spotted Alice who was talking to a guy I didn't recognize. God this girl works quick.

"Oh there you are Bella!" Does this girl ever not sing when she talks? "Anyway, this is Sam...Seth's boyfriend." She rolled her eyes finally accepting that Seth was in fact gay.

"Oh hi! Is Seth here with you? I'd love to see him." I recognized Sam as the man that was having insane sex with Seth...they really need to remember to keep those blinds closed.

"Oh sure thing honey...follow me.." He gestured with his arm.

We walked maybe ten feet before I was enveloped in Seth's arms. He sure was touchy feely tonight!

"Bella!" He hollered.

"Seth! You look amazing outside of your Starbucks get-up." I joked with him.

"Yea Sam lets me out of hell every once in awhile."

Out of my peripheral vision, I saw a man approach Alice, from what it looked like I swear it was Jasper.

"So you're here with Alice huh?" He asked me, "I met her earlier, shes uhm...interesting?" You could tell he wasn't sure what to say about her.

"She sure is one of a kind isn't she?" I smiled at that thought because it was true, there was no one else on the planet quite like her. I scanned the crowd trying to figure out where she went, realizing she was at the bar talking to someone who was sitting.

"Oh hey guys, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm gonna go catch up with Alice ok? I'll see you both later. Sam it was great to meet you." You could see the adoration between the two of them, and I loved it. It was something I hoped to find one day.

Making my way over to Alice, I stopped.

I stared.

I may not have known him for long, but I would know that hair anywhere.

It was Edward.

Debating on if I was actually going to make my way over there, it was an internal debate going on inside my head.

Suck it up Bella. Put your big girl panties on. Deal.

Apparently my brain wants me to make its way over there. Taking a deep breath before walking over, I walked as sexy as I could. Shaking my hips more than I should, hoping to get some kind of reaction. I want to know that he is feeling the same way I am whenever I'm around him.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Cullen." I said, peeking my head around Alice.

"If it isn't my little JB." That smirk, fuck, it could make me drop my panties in a heart beat.

"Hey Jasper." I smiled up at him, "I see you met Alice already?" Yeah, they looked pretty cozy already. They would be adorable together.

Note to self: set them up.

"So JB, what do you say? Wanna go shot for shot? Play some games?"

This is going to be interesting, but no way I ever back down from free drinks.

"Only if you're buying" I smiled at him, but my eyes went to Alice. She knew where this would end up. He laughed at that response.

Me plus alcohol equals me with no panties.

"Yea yea...YO BARTENDER!" He yelled. The bartender was over to us in a jiffy, even though the place was packed. "Can we get four shots of tequila?" Shit. "Make them doubles too would ya?" Double shit.

"E, we doing body shots?" Jaspers eyes lit up with this question.

"Mmm, I think we should if the ladies are up for it." He glanced between Alice and I.

"Oh darlin, we don't back down from shit." Alice said to him. It's true, we've never once backed down from anything regarding alcohol.

"Alright JB, you're up first...pick your victim." He smiled at me, as the shots were laid out in front of us. He never once said who we could or couldn't choose.

"Alice, be a doll would you?" Seeing as we were both in dresses, other parts of our bodies would be used. She sat down on the bar stool, knowing what I had in mind.

Using the lime, I spread a thin line along her jugular, placing salt over it immediately. I swear I saw the guys eyes bulge out of their heads as I placed the shot between her breasts.

"You ok babe?" I smiled down at her?"

"Oh I'm perfect baby." Was her reply in the sexiest voice I've ever heard from her.

Putting the lime in her mouth, I smiled back at the boys.

I licked her neck slowly, knowing it would drive the boys insane, I added a little bite at the end earning myself her moan of approval. Her hands went to my hips, pulling me closer to her. Moving my head to right between her tits, I picked up the shot using nothing but my mouth. Tipped it back, and downed the double shot of tequila. Doing a little wiggle on the inside I went for the lime. Alice's lips closed around it, touching mine briefly as I bit into it. I pulled back moving the lime out of the way, and went back in for a little kiss.

Alice and I had done tons of body shots like this, and I knew she always had a little lime flavor left on her lips. To us, this was no big deal, but I heard little sounds of "fuck", "God Damn", and Jesus Christ." Yea, we had them.

"Thanks love." I whispered to her.

"Phew!" She fanned herself. "Ok fuck. I need my shot." She said while slamming the shot back with no lime, or chaser needed. My best friend was a savage.

The guys followed suit. Edward needing some assistance from the limes on the bar. Pussy.

"Can we do something sweet this time?" Alice bounced.

"Sure darlin' what do you have in mind?" Jasper questioned her, showing some sort of accent that I couldn't pin point.

"Jell-O shots! Let's race." This was a cheap and easy way to get some drinks into us. The waitresses were walking around selling six for five bucks, or an entire tray for twenty.

Jasper pulled out a twenty, and grabbed the entire tray. Which left us with about 8 shots a piece.

"Ok so heres how this works," Alice started by lining up her Jell-O shots. This is her thing, what she loves to do. "We're gonna team up. Girls versus guys, gotta take as many shots quicker and cleaner than the other team. Sound okay?" She smiled. Fuck we had them again.

"Alright Pix, but we know how to work our tongues...so just be prepared to lose."

"Who says we don't Mr. Cullen?"

"Yea E...based on the little body shot performance, we may not win this." Well apparently Jasper was on our side for this little contest.

"Ok ok, enough...lets drink or eat, or what the fuck ever its called!" Alice squealed. The guys instantly squeezed their shots, Jell-O going straight into their mouths. Alice and I just looked at each other and laughed. They were so doing this wrong. Their tongues working hard and fast, trying to get every last bit. It was messy, it was sloppy, and we were so going to win this again.

"B, lets show these boys how its done shall we?" They were onto shot number four before we even picked up our first one.

Using our tongue along the edges, we slid the Jell-O away from the side of the cup. Doing a little jiggle, it all slid right out and into our mouths, leaving no indication that these cups had been used for anything. We did this down each shot, staring the guys down. By the time we reached shot number 6, I was feeling all the alcohol that was in my system. I then realized, I forgot to eat dinner. Shit.

"We win we win!" Alice sung and danced in her chair. Only she could look sexy and like a child at the same time.

"Well fuck!" Edward was angry. "How the hell did you two figure out that method?! That shit worked perfect!" He inspected our cups.

"College." we both replied.

"Alice, would you like to go uh dance with me?" Jasper asked her. He was nervous, and it was adorable on him.

"YES!" She said that with way too much energy. I just shook my head at her.

"Looks like its just us JB. Want another round? How about test tube shots this time?" Fuckin A! I was gonna be shit faced here soon.

"Uhm..yea sure I guess." He ordered us two each, both of us downing them instantly.

"What is it you were drinking earlier?" He asked.

"Vodka red bull..." To which he ordered two of.

"Come on JB, lets go dance."

"Uh, I uh, don't really uhm well yea dance." I stumbled over my words. Was I nervous or drunk? Or maybe a little bit of both.

"I thought you said you never back down?" that mother fucking smirk was back! Grabbing my hand he sorta pulled me out on the dance floor.

Asses. Tits. Rock hard chests. Hard cocks. Bodies pressed against each other. That's what the dance floor consisted of. Grinding, sweating. Basically fucking on the dance floor.

He pulled me to him, his chest against mine. Eyes staring me down. Only moving his head slightly so he could take a drink. Parting my legs with his, I felt his thigh go between mine, grinding slowly. Body rolling against mine. I started sweating, so I turned around. Not much better! I could feel his cock against my ass, straining to be released. His hand sprawled out across my flat stomach as he pulled me against him.

I chugged. I needed this liquid courage. Pushing myself back against him, I heard him groan a little. I clenched my legs together a little, cause I could feel myself getting majorly turned on and I didn't want him to realize that. All I wanted was for him to bend me over one of these tables and take me. Show me that my body was now his.

"You need another drink love?" He whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver.

"Fuck me," I moaned out. "Yes, yes I do."

"Oh don't you worry your pretty little head JB, I will gladly fuck you here soon." He replied releasing me so he could go get me another drink.

"OOOH Bella! You are fallin and fallin hard honey!" I heard from behind me. Turning around I was greeted by Seth. "You want him more than a fat kid wants cake. More than Ms. Trunchbull wanted Matilda in the chokey. More than I want him!" He laughed.

"Fuck Seth!" I smiled, or at least I hope that's what my face did. I dunno, I was getting to that numb point of drinking, where I could look stupid as fuck, and I would think it was hot.

I felt his hands on my hips, forcing me to stand still. "You ok Bella?" he was serious, and I had never heard him be serious before. "How much have you had to drink boo?"

"Uhm.." hiccup, "I think," hiccup "fuck as him." fuckin hiccups!

I knew the alcohol would hit me, and hit me hard.

"B!" Alice jumped over to us. "You ok babe?" She asked me, to which I nodded.

"She's a drunk skunk Ali bird." Seth told her.

"Nah, my girls good. She could probably get two or three more down right love?"

"Sure" hiccup "I can" hiccup.

He was back, I could smell him. But I wanted to feel him.

"Here's your drink JB." He said standing behind me handing me my drink, that I greedily accepted.

I have a funny suspicion I would regret all of this in the morning.

"Ok well, Jasper and I are gonna head out of here B..Can one of you guys make sure she gets home okay?" Alice asked all the guys standing around us. It was that moment that I realized we all lived in the same apartments and I just started busting up laughing.

"Don't worry Pix, I'll get her there." Edward's smooth silky voice replied.

"One more dance JB, lets go." He pulled me onto the dance floor again with my back against his chest.

"Eddie babe! You're gonna give the girl a heart attack...and when you do, and you swear off women forever, I'll be your man!" Seth yelled loudly.

Smack. Smack.

"Ow ow! Sam baby, I'm teasin!" Smack "Ow! Shit! You know I love you!" He pleaded with him.

I think I laughed. Hard to tell, so I just drank more.

"Bella, fuck love, can you feel how bad I need you?" He whispered against my neck. Placing open mouthed kisses all over me. "Cause I sure as hell can feel how bad you want me. Can we get out of here?" His hand was making his way down my stomach, as he ended his sentence he was cupping my pussy.

"Fuuucckkk." I growled. "Yes, fuck yes. Lets go."

"Oh thank fuck." We walked quickly out the door, Edward throwing out a thank you to the bouncer. "JB, stay here, I'll be back."

He walked over to talk to valet, giving him what looked like a number of some kind before making his way back to me.

"I had a feeling your car would be here. So it will be at home before you wake up in the morning. My brother owns the valet company, and they will make it happen." He said to me.

"Oh. Thanks."

"No problem JB. Can I kiss you now?"

I don't know if I nodded, or answered, because he gave me no time before his mouth was on top of mine. Our mouths seemed to fit perfectly, molding to one another. Our tongues seeking the other out. His hand going to the small of my back, pulling me into him, eliciting moans from each of us.

"KEEP IT PG EDDIE BABE!" We heard over our shoulders. "UNLESS YOU'RE WITH ME!" We both stopped, remembering we were on the sidewalk waiting for a taxi.

"When we get home, I'm going to fuck you so hard you can't remember your fucking name JB."

Fucking hell.

The taxi pulled up right in front of us, with us both climbing into the back seat. Edward quickly gave him our address before grabbing my face and pulling me to him.

"Aye! No hanky panky in de back seat man!" The cab driver yelled at us.

Lowering his mouth to my ear and inching his fingers up my thigh he asked me, "can you stay quiet baby?"

If I were to answer that, I would have given us away so I simply nodded.

His fingers toyed with my panties, stroking me from outside of them. Teasing me, showing me what was to come.

Hopefully it would be both of us here soon.

Low moans kept escaping me, and each time they did Edward told the cabbie I was just drunk.

I was drenched. Dripping, and probably ruining the dress. Edward just smiled at me, knowing what I wanted. Light kisses were given the entire cab ride home, while his fingers played.

It was a short drive, thank god. No more than ten minutes. But as bad as I needed his cock inside of me, it seemed like hours.

Throwing money at the cab driver, we bounced out of there quicker than Speedy Gonzales.

His lips back on mine, his hands under my thighs lifting me up around his waist as if I were a child. My ankles locked behind him, allowing him to carry us. "My place or yours?" he asked between kisses.

"Yours. Dunno" kiss "where Alice" kiss "and Jasper" kiss "went." more kisses. I have a new addiction in the form of Edward Cullen.

My back was pressed against the wall next to his front door so he could remove his hand to find his keys in his pocket, mouth never leaving mine. He was strong, and could carry me using only one arm, which is what he did as he opened and closed the door.

Before I knew it, we were in what I assumed to be his bedroom. He set me down, reaching for the zipper on my dress and removing it from my body. Panties and bra quickly followed. I have no idea where my shoes went, or anything else, and before I had time to question it, he tossed me onto his bed.

Mr. Cullen would once again be mine for the night. And I wanted his cock inside of my wet dripping pussy, NOW. Preferably under me so I could give him the ride of his life.

Giddy up Cowgirl.

* * *

**We're review h00rs. So tell us what you think in a review (:**


	11. Chapter 10

**So, on the group, I asked everyone a question as to which chapter they thought another lemon would be in. Only ONE person got it right, Miss Tascha (SJG0118) so she got a sneak peek look at a snippet of this chapter before everyone else. YAY!**

**This is mostly smut. Hope you all enjoy (;**

**Twilight doesn't belong to us. If it did, Shereene & I would be rich, and run off together and lez it out (; LMFAO!**

* * *

Seeing Bella sprawled out on my bed, completely naked, and mine for the taking, was the sexiest thing that I'd ever encountered in my life. _She _was the sexiest thing I'd ever encountered.

I wanted to consume her.

Make her mine in every way.

I wanted to claim her.

Mark her.

I don't know what it was about Isabella Swan that made me have these carnal feelings, but I liked it. I'd never experienced anything like this in my life. I can't say that I don't like it.

Coming back to the here and now, I realize that I'm just staring at Bella while rubbing on my cock. I can't help it. Looking at her delicious body is so hypnotizing. Her flushed face, her pouty lips, the supple, perky breasts, Her flat stomach, those legs that go on for days, and then her pussy. Damn. I can see her wetness down her thighs. Fuck. I need to stop touching myself and go over and have Bella do it for me.

I slowly make my way over to the bed, still stroking my cock. I see that it does something to JB, because she's staring at it and biting her lip. She starts reaching down and her fingers make their way to her clit. I stop for a second to just watch her. Damn. I need to taste her. With that thought, I make my way to the bed and lean over her, kissing her lips. It's not a slow kiss. It's a kiss filled with want, need, and pure sex. Every part of my body wants to fuck her. Right now, my tongue is doing a pretty good job of fucking her mouth.

"Fuck E...I want you so bad" Bella moaned as I broke the kiss to move down to her neck and kiss my way down it.

"Feeling's mutual, baby...so fucking mutual" I get out, right before latching onto her nipple. Damn every part of her tastes good. I only stay there for a second before switching over to the other one.

Before long, I'm kissing down her stomach and then sitting up. She's got her feet flat on the bed, and her legs together. She's rubbing them together, actually. I put my hands on her knees, and spread them open. She opens up to me like a fucking buffet. All you can eat. That's what I plan to do to. Before I dive in, I look up at Bella and lick my lips. She throws her head back and moans.

"God! Please, just, FUCK!...Touch me, E. Do something" She begs, head still thrown back. She tries to rub her legs together again, but I won't let her, I open them back up till she's completely spread before me. I take my finger and swipe it up her slit, making sure to put a bit of pressure on her clit, before I pull it away. I Look Bella straight into her eyes, and stick that digit in my mouth, sucking off the juices.

"Mmmm. You taste amazing baby, are you going to let me tongue fuck you? Let me have another taste of that pretty kitty?" I lick my lips again. I don't even have to wait for a response.

"FUCK YES! PLEASE!" Bella practically screams. I don't need to be told twice, I move in. I take my tongue and flatten it out, completely licking up her slit. Then, use just the tip of my tongue to tease her clit, barely putting pressure on it.

I can see the effect that it's having on her, because she's thrashing around. If it weren't for my hand and arm holding her down, she would have been on the floor. I took it as a good thing. I've been told in the past that my tongue is golden. I know how to use it. I'm going above and beyond for Bella. I'm pulling out my whole arsenal. I want her to feel good.

After a few minutes, I add my fingers into the mix and slowly slide one into her, and start pumping it in a out. I sit up and look at Bella, watching her facial expressions. She's fucking gorgeous. I then add another finger and curl them to just the right spot. I know I've hit it, because the noise that comes out of Bella is the most delicious sound that has ever hit my ears.

"Do you like that baby? Do my fingers feel good, deep in your pussy?" I lick my lips and continue to watch her face. Her eyes are close and her head is thrown back, her back arched off of the bed. She tries to say something back, but a few incoherent words slip out along with a whimper and some curse words. I took that as a good thing, then moved my face back down into her pussy, and continue to assault her clit with my tongue, while my fingers work in and out of her, occasionally curling to hit her sweet spot. After a few minutes of that, I could feel her walls fluttering around my fingers; I started moving them in and out of her faster. When I curled my fingers, hitting her spot, and sucked on her clit, she was a goner. She arched off of the bed, and moaned so loud, I knew that if Jasper was home, he'd be able to hear her through the wall. Her cum was dripping down my fingers as she started calming down. She looked at me through hazy eyes as I licked every single drop off.

I crawled back up her body and licked my lips before giving her a kiss, dipping my tongue in her mouth, letting her taste herself on my tongue. As soon as she tasted herself she moaned softly. I pulled back and looked at her smirking.

"Mmm, see how good your kitty tastes baby?" I licked my lips again, as she just moaned.

" It's so fucking addicting, baby. I could live off of your pussy" she moaned again.

"Fuck, Edward! Please, just fuck me. Please. I need to feel your cock deep in me" She panted.

Who was I to deny her? She wanted my cock, I wanted to give her my cock. From the one experience I had with her, her pussy was the sweetest torture. Tight, wet, and fucking amazing. If I could bury my cock in her pussy and leave it there forever I would.

Leaning down, I kissed her again, as I positioned myself between her gorgeous legs. I took my cock in my hands and rubbed them up and down her slit, getting her nice and ready.

"Baby, I won't be able to take this sweet and slow" I murmured against her lips.

"Just fuck me Edward" She said in a breathy voice, full of lust.

Fuck, she didn't need to tell me twice. As soon as my name left her lips, I slammed into her, letting out a growl. Shit, she felt so fucking good. I couldn't hold still. I started to piston my hips, fucking her hard. The sounds in the room making a beautiful soundtrack. Just our heavy breathing, and our hips smacking together. I leaned down, and took one of her nipples into my mouth and sucked on it hard. Eliciting another delicious moan to come out of Bella's mouth.

Just as I was going to go for the other one, Bella flipped us over, with me under her. She gave me a wicked smirk.

"Can't let you have all the control, Mr. Cullen" The smirk stayed as she looked down at me and lifted her hips up, then slammed down on me.

"Fuuuuuuck..." My hands went straight to her hips and my head went back. I couldn't focus on anything but the feeling of her amazing pussy constricting on my cock as she rode me, so there was no way that I could think of a witty retort.

As Bella continued to ride me, a small sheen of sweat started forming on our bodies, but my grip never lessened on Bella's hips. I knew it would probably leave bruises, but I couldn't find myself to care. Sex bruises were good bruises, right? Plus, it was just another way for me to mark her. I watched where we were connected, and let out a strangled moan.

"Shit baby, watching you take my cock inside of you is so fucking sexy" I licked my lips and looked up at Bella's face. On my way there, my eyes stopped at her bouncing tits. They were perfect. Round, and perky. I needed Bella to cum. Just looking at her, and feeling what her pussy is doing to to me, I could feel my balls tighten. I reached my hand down and started playing with her clit.

"Cum for me baby, Cum all over my dick, I want to feel your juices dripping down my balls." I looked up at her, and she moaned and licked her lips. Head thrown back.

"Fuck E, don't stop, So close, right...ungg...right thereeeeeeeeeeee!" Bella stiffened and threw her head back letting out the sexiest moan i'd ever hear come out of anyone's mouth, all the while her pussy was choking the fuck out of my cock. Between the sounds coming out of Bella, the way she looked, and the feeling of her pussy, I lost it. I lifted Bella up and thrust her down hard on me once more before cumming in four long spurts, Bella's name, the only sound coming from my lips.

Bella collapsed down on my chest, breathing just as heavy as I was. I could feel her puffs of breath against my neck.

"Holy shit!" she breathed out, still panting, then looked up at me. "That was fucking amazing" she let out a little giggle then rolled off of me, and onto her back, on the bed.

As soon as my now softening cock hit the cool air, I shivered.

"Fucking right it was, baby" I looked over at her and smirked.

Bella sat up and got off of the bed, then looked at me "Where's your bathroom?"

She actually gave me a shy look. That wasn't something I was used to with Bella Swan. I've never seen her look shy. It made me smirk more.

"Out the door, first room on the right" I directed her and sat up myself, and picked my boxer-briefs up and slipped them on.

"While you're taking care of business, I'm going to make something to eat...hungry?" I asked her.

"Um, yeah, actually" She laughed "I didn't have dinner tonight."

I nodded and made my way into the kitchen as she slipped into the bathroom. I didn't know what I could make that was quick and easy. I looked in my cupboards, and fridge, and just decided on making some BLT's. I got the bacon out, and started frying it up. Just as I turned around to get the lettuce and and tomato's out of the fridge, I saw Bella walking down the hall, this time she wasn't naked. She had thrown on my discarded shirt, and it came to the middle of her thighs. Damn, she looked fucking delicious in my clothes.

"Hey, gorgeous. I'm making BLT's, Is that okay?" I smiled at her and put the ingrediants on the island counter and turned to flip the bacon.

"Mmm. That sounds so fucking good, do you need help cutting up the tomato's, and Lettuce? She asked.

I turned around and got her the knife out of the drawer, and the cutting board and gave them to her then she got to work. Within a few minutes everything was done, and we were sitting at the island eating our sandwiches in silence. Thankfully it wasn't uncomfortable.

After we finished and I put everything in the sink to deal with later, I turned to Bella, and smiled.

"Wanna stay over? We can lie in bed and watch a movie, or just go to sleep?" I was actually kind of nervous for her answer. I didn't want her to shut down like she did this morning.

"Yeah, that sounds good, 'cause I'm not giving this shirt up right now. It's so comfortable and smells amazing" She smirked "Race you to the Bedroom."

She then took off to the bedroom, with me hot on her heels. Before she got to the bed, I grabbed her around the waist, stopping her from getting there. I picked her up, and threw her on the bed, watching her bounce a bit. That was kind of a wrong move. The shirt of mine that Bella was wearing rode up to her stomach, showing that she wasn't wearing panties. I couldn't help myself. This girl was too fucking irresistible. I moved over top of her and started kissing her again, this time a lot slower than last time.

As soon as my lips touched Bella's I knew she didn't have a problem, because a moan escaped her lips and her hands went straight for my hair and tugged softly. I pulled back and looked down at her.

"Do you know how sexy, and irresistible you are?" I asked in between kisses going down her neck.

"Mmm. You too baby. You're amazing, Just, mmmm" I saw her out of the corner of my eye, biting her lip. I moved up and captured that lip with my teeth and pulled on it a bit, looking into her eyes.

"I want to fuck you again" I whisper as my forehead was pressed against Bella's, still looking into her eyes, asking for permission. I get that permission in the form of a nod, so I reach down and pull my boxer-briefs off and kick them on the floor, then reach for the shirt that Bella's wearing, and pull it off of her. When I drop the shirt on the floor, I reach down to my pants and grab my iPhone.

"I'm going to take a picture of your pretty kitty with my cock in you" I smirk at her, and then see her worried face.

"No faces, I swear. Just a few pictures" I tell her softly. I really want to do this, It's so fucking sexy, and to actually have a picture of it would be amazing, but if she wasn't comfortable, I definitely wouldn't do it. Watching her, she just nodded.

"No faces." She said and I nodded. I got my camera up on my phone, and started clicking away, as I rubbed the head of my piece along her slit. Finally slipping in, I snapped a few more pictures. Some, my cock were fully in her, and others, I'm almost fully out of her. Finally, I take the phone and set it on my nightstand and then go back to the task at hand. Leaning down, as my dick is sliding in and out of her, I slide my tongue across her lips and kiss her slowly. I won't be able to last long this time, I realize. The emotion that is going on between us is so palpable that i just...I can't.

Reaching down, I rub her clit at an alarming pace, while my hips pick up speed. There are no words shared between Bella and I, just pants and whimpers. Finally, when we both cum, I lay on top of her, with her fingers gently rubbing up and down my back. My face is in the crook of her neck, and I'm panting.

"I'm sorry, I just...I can't get enough of you" I chuckle, and feel Bella do so as well.

"I know the feeling, E." she said.

I looked up and saw her eyes closed and a smile on her face. I leaned down and kissed her on the lips softly.

"Let's go to sleep, baby" I kiss her once more and move off of her. I pull her close to my chest and close my eyes, falling asleep instantly.

Best sleep I've ever had.

* * *

**Go review (: We wanna know your thoughts!**


	12. Chapter 11

Well..here we go again! Sadly, Twilight isn't ours...otherwise I think Amber and I would run away with some hotties and have some spectacular threesomes...I do love her boobies after all! S. Meyer owns them all, lucky bitch.

Read, Love, Review...Oh, there is a special picture being posted in our FB group as well...if you're not a member, JOIN US! Link to it is on our main page.

Beta'd by Amber because Leslie is still without internet...and we miss her to pieces! 3

* * *

"It's girls night bitches!" Seth yelled as he pranced his way into my living room.

"Yes Seth, inside voices though. We don't want to piss off all the neighbors." I said to him calmly.

"Bella Boo, the neighbors are all of our friends...no worry about pissing them off pumpkin. Plus, if we make anyone angry we can just throw your vagina at Mr. Sexward!" He winked.

I groaned at his comment. It sort of sucks when the one thing you want to forget, is known about by not only every single one of your friends, but those friends were also your neighbors. It was brought up at almost every event. Apparently the last time we were together, every single person could hear me - multiple times.

It had been two months since that night at Excalibur. And while I would love the sexing to continue, it had just abruptly stopped. We still worked together, and you could cut through that tension with a knife, but it just stopped. I definitely wanted more, it were as if I was addicted to him, especially his body and the way it felt on top of mine as well as in it.

Seth took off his coat, and revealed his entire outfit. Pink pajama bottoms with white polka dots everywhere. The top was the best however. A bright pink shirt with the words, "Fifty Shades of Gay." And yes, he has pink Hello Kitty slippers to go with it.

I literally doubled over in laughter. "Seth what the hell is that shirt about?!"

"Oooh Honey, the shirt says it all. Christian Grey wishes he could be as good as me in bed. I would put that man to shame."

Alice stepped out of my bedroom looking as adorable as ever. Blue plaid sleep shorts, topped with a blue tank. And of course, the same Hello Kitty slippers as Seth, only in blue.

"EEEK! SETH!" She screamed and hopped a little bit. "I always knew we were one in the same! Hello Kitty rocks my socks!" She yelled at him while smacking his ass.

I was simple. Light pink t-shirt with a mustache and leopard print heart on it, along with my black sweat capris from Victoria's Secret. There was nothing in the world quite like these sweats.

Glancing around my kitchen, I realized we were nothing but a ton of fat asses. Popcorn, candy of all sorts, and a never ending supply of Diet-Coke. And the best movie choice in the world, the entire series of Harry Potter. Alice made fun of Seth and I for our obsession of the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. But there is something that makes my heart swell at the thought of seeing the pranks caused by George and Fred. Or the way that Ron and Hermione truly want each other but yet are afraid to say of it or act upon it. And then there is poor little Dobby. How could anyone not love and adore him?

"Seriously guys, how many times are we going to watch this damn movie?" Alice asked.

"Technically, its eight different movies so which one are you referring to love butt?" Seth smiled at her.

"Oh Alice, knock it off. You know you are secretly in love with Neville Longbottom." I laughed.

"Shut the fuck up both of you!" She threw a Snickers bar at me, hitting my boob.

"Fuck Alice! That shit hurt." While rubbing where it hit, they both stared at me. Then at each other. Then back at me.

"Uhm...Babe?" Seth asked me, "You and sugar pants did use protection didn't you?"

"Shut the hell up Seth of course we did. God I'm not a damn idiot." I think. I honestly do not remember if anything was used or not since we had both been so into it and so drunk.

"Uh huh...well if you say so." Again, they stared at each other.

Popping in movie four, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, where we left off last week, the two of them were completely into the movie. One of the characters, I was drawn to, he looked a little like a young Edward would; Which made me smile. At one point, the boy who resembled Edward was killed. Which put me into a panic attack. Full on tears and hysterics, causing them to turn the movie off and stare at me.

"B, you okay hun?" Alice questioned quietly.

"Yea, yea," wiping at my eyes, "I'm fine. That was just sad. No matter how many times I see that part, it breaks me. Then to have his parents show up, to try and help him. And when he tells Harry to take his body back to his dad?! How the hell are the two of you NOT crying?" I yelled.

"Bella...we've seen this movie thousands of times. You know you should always prepare yourself for that horrible moment that our lovely Cedric dies. Or are you crying because he looks like a certain someone?" Seth asked me. "Plus, you've never cried this hard before, suck it up bitch!"

"It's not like I want to cry, but I just can't seem to help it."

"Maybe it's just that time of month?" Alice questioned. Shit. When was the last time I had my monthly visitor. I honestly couldn't even remember.

"Ali bee. get real. Bitch is pregnant. Has a bun in the oven. With child."

"Seth shut the hell up. I'm not pregnant just emotional."

"Whatever you say Bella Boo...but I say there's a mini Seth in there." he shrugged.

"Mini Seth? Uhm, if she is pregnant, wouldn't it be a mini Bella or Mini Eddie?" Alice asked.

"Nope. I'm the most amazing person there is. They would be so lucky to get to use my name. Oh and if you don't like that you can always name it Sharon. Oh shit! I just had an epiphany! You can use the same name regardless of the gender! Sharon if it's a girl and Sha-Ron if it's a boy! Fuck am I a genius!"

He was way too into this idea of me being pregnant.

"Seth? Just shut up. Edward and I are friends, nothing more. We work together, and sometimes hang out. That's it. We are nowhere in the position where we would want a kid together. That shit is forever!" Little did they know there was much more to our relationship.

I feel bad about keeping it from them, but we just wanted it to be us. I was truly beginning to like him, and wanted to keep it that way. If all of our friends knew, they would expect more simply based on how we had started.

"Guys let's just get on with the movies okay?" I said to them with a raised eyebrow.

"Just one more thing about this!" Seth yelled. "How big is his cock!?" He smiled. He asked me this on a daily basis, and at one point I told him it was so small, I could barely find it, which left him with his chin on the ground, and nothing to say. Which in the world of Seth is near impossible. It was hilarious.

Putting in the next movie, I felt my phone vibrate on the arm of the couch. Just looking at my phone, it created an instant smile on my face.

_You 'girls' having fun JB?-E_

_Oh such a blast! You boys doing nothing but play video games?-B_

_JB, we do more than play video games...we gossip too, shit!-E_

_Gossip huh? Even we aren't doing that. LOL, you sure you're not a girl?-B_

_Oh JB, I'm pretty sure you know my answer to that fucking question. Want me to come show you how manly I am? *smiles*-E_

At that comment, I laughed. Unfortunately, it was out loud causing both of them to look at me.

"OOH! Bella Boo has a lover! Is it Sugar Lips?" God Seth was too in love with Edward.

"God shut up about him already! He is my friend, but for you information I was texting my mom about some cultural church thing she wants to drag my dad too." Good lie B, good lie.

_New Multimedia Message_ appeared on my phone.

Glancing, to make sure neither of them were looking at me, I opened it and internally moaned. I didn't want them to know what was going on down on this side of the couch.

It was pictures of that night, after Excalibur. A pictures of his cock sliding in and out of me. And holy fuck was it hot.

_You don't play fair Mr. Cullen.-B_

_Well I'd rather play with you than with these boys.-E_

_Maybe Later. *grins*-B_

Getting back to girls night, it was in full swing. We threw candy at each other, maybe had a bit of a pillow fight before Seth yelled we were killing his mini. Yes, he is still obsessed with the fact that he thinks I am pregnant.

Falling asleep, I sent Edward a text..

_Come sleep with me...I'm lonely..-B_

_Be right there-E_

There haven't been a lot of sexy times between us, but we have gotten really close. He even has a key to my apartment. Everyone knew that, but we blamed it on him being my neighbor and having the spare in case I locked myself out.

_Be quiet. Alice just went to bed.-B_

_Always am.-E_

Next thing I knew, he was next to my bed taking his pants off and climbing in. Pulling my back to his chest, I sighed. He was warm, and comfort. And I hate to admit it, but I think I am falling way too hard for my boss. Even though all we are to each other is friends.

"Did you girls have fun?" He whispered and sort of chuckled.

"Mmm, yeah. Seth is obnoxious though."

"How come?" He asked.

Sleep was just around the corner; my eyes couldn't even stay open any longer.

"He just has stupid ideas," I yawned. "He is convinced that we should name a baby after him, or name it Sha-Ron." I tried to laugh, I swear I did.

His body stiffened.

"JB, what are you saying?" His voice was laced with worry, with fear.

"That Seth is an idiot?" I half asked half said.

His grip on me loosened. Why, I'm not sure.

"Go to sleep E. I'm tired."

"Yeah, sure, night JB." And that was the end of our conversation.

When I woke up the next morning, Edward was already long gone. The side of the bed he slept on, ice cold. He doesn't usually just leave without saying goodbye, which is weird.

_You ok? Didn't even say bye...-B_

_Yeah. No worries. Just had shit to do.-E_

_Ok then...-B_

I'll come over later tonight, don't worry. We'll have our usual Sunday.-E

Sundays were our days. It's when we would hang out, goof around. Kiss on occasion, but it never went further. One of us always stopped it before it got to that point. We would just be, without any interruption from our friends. There has been a few times where he would have family stuff to attend, and he always invited me, which I kindly denied.

Rolling out of bed, it hit me. Pure nausea. I had never once felt like this before, so I ran straight towards the toilet where everything in my system left.

"Bitch is pregnant. Has a bun in the oven. With child." went through my head.

There was no way. We used protection. At least I hope we did. Still, can't remember and I wasn't about to ask Edward. It would raise too many suspicions.

Sore boobs, crying over a movie I've seen a thousand times, exhaustion, and now being sick. Something was definitely up, but I didn't want to admit it to myself.

Tossing on my running shoes, I knew I needed to clear my head. So I went for a run, shooting Seth a text saying I'd be there soon for coffee and breakfast- a toasted Hawaiian bagel should do the trick.

So I ran, and ran some more. My brain continuously shouting the words "PREGNANT" or "BABY" at me. Edward was going to kill me.

Stopping at Starbucks, Seth was there, which made me smile.

"Bella Boo!" He smiled; it warmed my heart as always.

"Hey love. Can I just get my usual drink and toasted Hawaiian bagel?"

"Ah, but you see. I already had this coming since I saw you run by the shop about three times before coming in here. There's a little surprise I picked up for you inside the bag. This is on me baby. I'll call you later." He blew kisses at me as I made my way outside opening the bag from him.

Inside, I found two different pregnancy tests, a bagel, and a little bottle of prenatal vitamins. I had to laugh at that, because Seth truly is one of the most amazing people I have ever met. Although very quickly, the laughter turned into tears.

Fuck, maybe he is right. Lifting my coffee to my mouth, I realized it tasted a little bit different, so I looked at the little label they print on it. It was my drink, only in decaf. With a little note, "Can't give the bad stuff to my mini!" He loves me.

Walking home, instead of running, I was in sort of a daze. Wondering what was going to happen.

Luckily, Alice was at Jasper's house, so I got home to an empty house. Yep, those two have been dating for roughly a month so even though she lives with me, she's never truly home.

Coffee was gone, bagel was deep inside my stomach, and I had nothing to do other than to take these dreaded tests. Since there were two, I was taking them both. Which resulted in me pulling out a cup to pee into. Gross sure, but I would just end up throwing this one away anyways.

Putting the tests into the cup, I set it on the bathroom counter and sat myself on the edge of the bathtub. Time seems to go by fast when you are doing things you enjoy, but when you are waiting for three measly minutes to go by, the three minutes that have the potential to change your entire life, it drags on and on.

With a big deep breath, I stood up and wiped my sweaty hands on my pants making my way over to the cup.

Pulling out the first test, I saw two lines and started to shake. Pulling out the second test, all I saw was the word "Pregnant" and I started to cry.

This wasn't planned. This wasn't wanted. But yet, this is something I now love.

I took the tests to my room so that I could dwell on it on my own without the harassment of Alice. This would in turn, be Seth as well.

_JB...I'll be there at 6, dinner?-E_

Fuck my life. I forgot I still have to figure out how to tell Edward.

I never let Edward come over that night.

It was the first night I bailed on our time. I felt bad, but I stayed holed up in my bed the rest of Sunday.

It was now Monday, and as I was getting ready for work, I contemplated on when would be the right time to tell him about the pregnancy.

How would he react?

Would he hate me?

Would he want to keep it? Give it up for adoption? Oh fuck. Even if he doesn't want it, I do.

This baby is a part of me, it is my squishy.

Once I was dressed, I hopped into my car and made my way to work foregoing my typical stop at Starbucks.

I wanted coffee, but didn't want to see Seth. I knew he would know just by seeing me, and Edward should be the first person who knows about our squishy.

Pulling into Masen Advertising, I saw his car. Not many people were here yet, which was nice. Maybe I'd get a chance to talk to him first.

Walking into the building it was silent, it was creepy.

Once on our floor, I was a nervous wreck. Palms were sweaty, breathing was rapid. Simply put? I was scared.

"Well you're here early." I heard his voice. The one I hear daily, the one I need to talk to.

"Uh yeah. Just needed to get some work done." I said simply.

"Good. You need to get shit done so we can finish this assignment."

"Fuck off E. I'm tired and so not in the mood for your attitude today." I said as I walked past him, my shoulder hitting him a little bit since he was so close to me.

"Ahh, what's wrong JB? Tired cause I wasn't next to you in bed? Tired cause you're not getting fucked?" His ears were at my ear at this point, his chest pressed against my back.

"Well little JB, I'd be happy to bend you over the fucking desk and take you right here. Waiting till someone comes in. You'd like that though wouldn't you? The fear of getting caught fucking the shit out of your boss." His words were laced with evil. This wasn't the Edward I had gotten to know. I had no idea who this person was.

Turning around, his eyes were darker than I had ever seen them. A little bit puffy indicating either he hadn't slept much or he had been crying.

"E, knock it the hell off. We can deal with this later." I pushed him back slightly.

"What's wrong Isabella? Angry that you're not getting what you want?" God he was being a dick today.

"You know what Edward! Fuck off. Go to hell. Don't even fucking talk to me for the rest of the day, and IF you can become nicer, I might just let you in your child's life." Fuck. That wasn't supposed to come out like that.

"What the hell did you say Bella?" His voice was quieter, but he was still just as angry.

"Uhm..nothing." I tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm. Right as he did this, the elevator opened up and Jasper walked in, it fazed neither of us as our attention was solely on the other.

"No fuck that. You brought this shit up in bed the other night. Are you fucking pregnant?!" His grip on my arm hurt, it was tight and rough, and not in the sexual manner.

"Edward, dude, back off. Look, you're hurting her." I heard Jasper say from behind him.

"J it's fine, it's okay." I said to him quietly.

"Answer me Bella. . ?" He was gritting his teeth as he said this.

"Yes." Was all I could manage to get out before the tears came.


	13. Chapter 12

**We meet again! Shereene is sick, but in the middle of writing Ch.13. **  
**Let's see what Edward has to say about Bella's...predicament. Haha**

**Leslie is still without Internet. Beta'd by me. So if there are any mistakes, they're all mine.**

**We don't own Twilight...Guess we're not Morman enough. smh.**

* * *

_Baby, Baby, Baby, Ohh.  
Like, Baby, Baby, Baby, Noo  
Like Baby, Baby, Baby, Ohh._

_Thought you'd always be mine_

"Emmett, I'm going to fucking kill you" was the first thing that came out of my mouth when I answered my phone. I knew who it'd be. The fucker keeps messing with my phone.

All I heard from him in return was a boisterous laugh.

"How in the fuck did you get into my phone again? I have this shit locked" I was still a bit pissed. I've been lucky that he hasn't called me in public yet. Hell,_ he's_ been lucky I haven't been in public when he's called. I'd fucking kill him. I can only imagine the number of weird looks I'd get if Justin Bieber started coming from my phone.

Yeah, I know who Justin Bieber is. Rose had a period of time where she had some kind of illness with him. I can't remember the exact fucking name for it. Sue me. Anyway, It was horrible. Whenever she was around, all I fucking heard was Justin Bieber. I actually contemplated homicide. And Rose is family.

Emmett's loud ass mouth brought me back to the present.

"Baby bro, I'm going to ignore the hostile tone you're taking with me, and get right to the fun shit. I'm coming over tonight and we're hanging out."

"Oh, fuck no! Emmett, the last time you came over here and we 'hung out', I ended up with 5 holes in my wall due to your head and not being able to back down from a dare. It cost $200 to get that shit fixed. No!"

Yeah, We were all drunk, and Emmett said that his head was strong enough to break anything, and Jasper kept daring him to break shit with it..._My_ shit! Not happening again. He's too much of a fucking liability to have around.

"Aww, Come on, Eddie, I'm fun. Don't act like you don't have a fuckawesome time when we're together. Plus, I promise to behave. No liquor. Just beer. Scouts honor" I could hear the pout in his voice.

"Ugh! Fine, but if anything gets broken, I'm telling Rose." I heard Emmett gasp. Yeah. Bitch was afraid of his wife.

"And, you're going to be the one paying for the shit to be repaired"

"FUCKIN' A! Eddie Boy!" I could actually hear him fist pumping the air.

"Stop fucking calling me Eddie, _Monkey man!_" I laughed. Rose accidentally slipped up and decided to tell the world her little nickname for her beast of a husband. Monkey man. HA! Of all fucking things.

"Fuck you! At least I have sex on a daily basis." Emmett added. Again, sounding like a child.

"What the fuck ever, I'm getting off of the phone. I'm calling Jasper and having him come over. His girlfriend Alice is over at Bella's. They and Seth are having a 'girl's night' or what the fuck ever, and he's probably going to be pouting. I swear, since he's met Alice, the man's grown a vagina." I laughed.

"Don't be jealous because he's getting pussy, and all you're getting is hand action. Jealousy is a nasty thing, Eddie."

"Fuck off. I'm hanging up now! Be here at 6pm!" Before he could say anything back, I ended the call.

Psh. Fucker. I got laid. Not recently, but still. If I wanted to go over there right now and fuck Bella, I guarantee she'd willingly spread her legs for me. Not because she's easy, or a slut, but because that's how we are together. I know she wants me, just like I want her, but we're taking shit slow. We haven't had any type of sexual contact, other than kissing since the night after Excalibur two months ago. Not because we didn't want to, because fuck, we definitely wanted to, but like I said, we wanted to take things slow. Get to know each other. Call me a pussy if you will, but I don't give a fuck. Spending time with Bella is amazing. She's amazing.

The last few weekends, her, Alice and Seth have been getting together to watch that fucking movie with the magical kid in the school of magical things. Fuck if I can remember the name, I don't really care to either. Not my type of movie. Anyway, Since they've been watching that, I've been doing absolutely nothing. Sometimes I work on an account that we have, sometimes I sit and play Modern Warfare.

Since Alice and Jasper started dating, I haven't seen much of him outside of work. I have however heard way too much of him through my bedroom wall. All I have to say, is they are freaks! It does remind me, however, that I need to do something about these walls. Not only can I hear Mr. "Stick a finger in there" and Miss "Make me your whore" when they're doing the nasty, but they can hear me as well. Apparently, the night of Excalibur, he and Alice heard all about Bella's cum noises. I wasn't particularly comfortable with people knowing that, so I can imagine how Bella feels.

Ugh. I have to go Emmett proof my house before I get in the shower.

* * *

It was only 8:00 pm, and I was already sick of Jasper and Emmett. Sam, who I decided to text to see if he wanted to hang, was the only one I could tolerate. He wasn't pissing and moaning about some chick- This thought made me laugh- and he wasn't being obnoxiously loud when he made a kill on the video game, telling everyone else to 'suck it'.

I decided to text Bella. We flirted for a bit, then to take it up a notch, I found one of the

sexy pictures that I had of us fucking. Fuck, her pussy looks delicious. Hell, it _is _delicious. Once it was sent, I had to adjust my cock. I had a semi, just looking at it. I didn't want Sam to get the wrong idea, and I didn't want to have to explain to Jasper, and especially Emmett, why I had a chubby in a room full of dudes. Not fucking cool.

Finally, around midnight, Jasper received a text from Alice, and Sam received a text from Seth, and they both hightailed it outta there. A few minutes later, I received a text from Bella asking if I'd come sleep with her. And not the naked kind of sleep with, either. After taking a few minutes to get Emmett out of my fucking apartment, I grabbed my keys and headed over there; using Bella's to get in to her place. I got to her room, stripped down to my boxer-briefs and crawled into bed with her. She started talking about Seth and him talking about naming a baby after him.

A baby?

Hold the fucking phone, what baby? Was Bella pregnant?

She was on birth control, right? She never stopped me during sex, or told me to use a condom, so I assumed she was fine.

After Bella fell asleep, I eased out of her bed, and got dressed again, and left. I didn't normally do that, but I had some shit to think about. I may have been over reacting, but shit, what if I wasn't?

A baby? Could I be a dad? Did I even want to be a dad? Fuck If I knew.

I got back over to my house and locked the door, before going back and flopping in the bed, throwing my arm over my eyes. Sleep definitely didn't come easy that night, and if it did, it was in short bouts.

The next morning, I got a text from Bella asking where I was. I texted her back letting her know that everything was okay, and that I'd be over tonight for our usual Sunday hangout time. I'd decided that everything was fine. If Bella were pregnant, she'd tell me.

Later on that day, I sent Bella a text asking if 6pm Dinner would be good for her, She told me that she wasn't feeling good, and we could do it some other time.

Fuck, maybe she _was_ pregnant. I don't know. My own thoughts were giving me whiplash.

* * *

Again, it was pretty much a sleepless night. I was starting to get pissed. I was losing sleep because of this shit. On top of this Is she, isn't she bullshit, I had to work my ass off today for this fucking account that I didn't even want in the first place. Bella fucking wanted it. Because I was so fucking blinded by her pussy, I went along with her and said yeah. Stupid fucking dick.

Finally deciding to just get out of bed, because I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep any longer, I dressed in some shorts and a beater and put on my running shoes. I grabbed my iPod and left to take a run to clear my head.

That didn't help.

All I could fucking think about was Bella, and the 'possible' baby she was carrying. _My_ possible baby that she was carrying. Fuck it. I turned around and headed back to the apartments, since the sun was starting to rise. I got home and jumped in the shower and dressed for work. I decided just to go in early. I had work to do, and sitting home watching the clock wouldn't do shit for me. I'd just sit here and think and get even more pissed. I wasn't about to do that shit either.

I stopped at Starbucks and ordered my usual. I wasn't in the mood to fuck around with Seth today, and by the way he was acting, I could tell the look on my face told him the same thing. He just said Hi, got my order, and handed it to me when I was ready. When I got to work, I saw I was the first one there, besides the front desk slut, and headed in.

Diving head first into work, I didn't realize that It was time for people to show up already till I heard the elevator. I looked at my watch and realized we still had 30 minutes before people needed to be here. I looked up and saw Bella walking from the elevators.

Before I knew it, I was saying some harsh shit to her, and then she dropped the bombshell.

_"You know what Edward! Fuck off. Go to hell. Don't even fucking talk to me for the rest of the day, and IF you can become nicer, I might just let you in your child's life."_

Hold the fuck up. Bitch say what?!

She then started to walk away. Oh, _**HELL NO!**_ She can't tell me something like that then just fucking walk away. Was she high? I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me, asking her slowly, not even realizing Jasper had arrived until I was already seeing red, and squeezing her arm till my knuckles were white.

"What did you say?" I asked, praying she didn't just admit that she was pregnant.

"Uhm. Nothing" she replied, looking scared.

"No fuck that. You brought this shit up in bed the other night. Are you fucking pregnant?!" I asked; my grip tightened on her arm, looking her dead in the eyes.

I forgot Jasper was even there till I heard him behind me.

"Edward, dude, back off. Look, you're hurting her."

I didn't even move. Bella said she was fine, and looked down.

I clenched my jaw "Answer me, Bella..."

And with just one word, I knew my life would never be the same.

"Yes." she admitted, just as the tears spilled down her cheeks.

I stopped breathing, just looking at her. I finally let her arm go, and she reached up to grab it, but not before I saw the disgusting red and blue marks made by my fingers, indented in her skin. Fuck. I had hurt her. I think I'm going to be, sick. I grabbed my shit that was sitting right next to me and left the building. I got to my car and sat in it for a second before starting it. Before I realized it, I was opening my car door and puking outside on the pavement. I had to get out of here. I wiped my mouth off and started the car, backing out and leaving the premises.

* * *

Pulling up to Emmett's house, I know he's home. Fucker's lazy. Guess that's one of the perks of working for yourself.

I get out of the car and just walk in. I see him on the couch watching Cartoons in his boxers and robe, eating Fruit Loops. Fucking child.

"Emmett. I'm fucked. Seriously and completely fucked" I said as I flopped down next to him. I didn't know if I wanted to puke again, or cry. I think I was in the beginning stages of doing both.

"I have no fucking idea what to do. I...Fuck, I'm so fucking fucked" I grabbed my hair with both hands and just pulled at it. Completely at a loss.

"Whoa, Whoa. Slow your roll, little man. What the fuck are you talking about?" Emmett asked with his mouth full of colorful shit, spitting it everywhere in the process. Normally, I'd have flipped out, but I just couldn't be bothered with it at the moment.

"Bella's pregnant" I just spit it out.

Emmett's eyes got wide and he sat down the bowl on the coffee table and then turned and faced me.

"What the fuck do you mean, 'she's pregnant'? Like pregnant with emotion? PLEASE Tell me it's pregnant with emotion" He looked at me like a deer caught in the headlights.

"No, you fucktard, She's pregnant with my kid. I have no fucking idea what in the hell I'm going to do. I'm not ready to be a dad. I don't even know if I want to be a dad. What in the fuck am I going to do with a kid? And on top of that, I was a complete dick to Bella, like hardcore, fucking abusive dick to her. a physically abusive dick to her." I was now on the verge of tears. Fuck, what have I fucking done?

Just thinking about the pure fear and pain on her face when I was holding her arm made my stomach clench.

"First off, I told you to NEVER go raw dog. Always wrap that shit. And second, what the fuck do you mean, you were physically abusive to her? Did you fucking hit her Edward, cause I swear to Christ, if you hit her, I'm going to lay your ass out right now" Emmett looked pissed. He's met Bella all of _ONE_ time and that's when he was visiting Masen Advertising to bring me lunch. They actually hit it off pretty well.

"I didn't hit her, but I might as well have. I left bruises. I grabbed her arm after she told me and just...squeezed. She's fucking bruised Emmett" I put my face in my hands and actually started crying. I couldn't remember the last time I cried. Bella would never forgive me. There is a mark on her body, a malicious, disgusting mark on her body. I had to go and see her. I had to apologize.

"Fuck Emmett, I have to go, I have to go and see her. I have to apologize." I went to get up and Emmett pulled me right back down.

"Eddie, you need to calm down first. You're not thinking straight. Give her a little bit of time. She's probably just as scared about this as you are. If not more so, she's the one that actually has to carry the baby." He looked at me with concerned eyes. It was weird seeing Emmett with anything but a smile on his face.

He was right though. I had to sit and calm down first. Relax.

It got me thinking about Bella. She's carrying my baby. Just thinking about her all round and soft, carrying the baby that _we_ created. It actually put a smile on my face. It finally made me realize, in the middle of all of this crazy shit, that I was actually in love with her. After all of the time we spent together, and after all of the things I learned about her, I wanted her. All of her. In every way.

I'm such a fucking idiot. It's typical; after I treat her like she's a whore, and physically hurt her, and mark her, that I realize that I'm in love with her.

I sat back for a few minutes, appreciating the silence. Just thinking about Bella. I couldn't sit back and just do nothing any longer. I had to find her. I thanked Emmett for letting me vent and left. I went straight back to work and parked. I looked around and didn't see her car there. FUCK! I went in anyway. When I got to the office, her desk was empty, but Jasper was at his.

"Jazz, man..."

I didn't even get to finish my sentence before I felt a fist slam against my jaw.

"You're a fucking asshole! Bella was scared, and you fucking yelled at her, and hurt her, and not only emotionally. You should see the massive fucking hand shaped bruise that's on her arm."

Everyone in the office was watching us. I deserved it. I deserved the humiliation. I humiliated Bella so much worse than this.

"Fuck Jazz, I need to see her, to apologize. I can't believe I was like that to her. I love her Jazz, please."

I looked at him with pleading eyes. He had to know this was huge for me. He knew I'd said that I'd never settle down. The only women I'd ever said those three words to were my mother, grandmother, and Rose.

"She went home. She started crying hysterically and throwing up nonstop. Finally after she settled for a few minutes, I told her to head home."

Jasper didn't have to say anymore, I was already heading home to see Bella.

When I got there, I ran straight to her door and pounded on it. After a few minutes, and no answer, I remembered the key I had. I used it and walked inside looking around for her, finally finding her in her bedroom. The first thing I noticed was the trashcan next to her full of tissues and throw up. The second thing I noticed was the huge fucking bruise that colored her arm where I grabbed her. I was close to using that trashcan to throw up in. The huge punch to the chest that I received stopped that. I couldn't breathe. I can't believe it was there because of me. What in the fuck was I thinking? She'll never forgive me for this.

I reached up and wiped my eyes. The tears were forming freely. I wasn't scared about being a dad anymore. I was scared that Bella wouldn't want me in her life anymore. That I wouldn't get to be a part of my child's life. Would she ever forgive me for this? God, I fucking hoped so.

Walking over to the bed, I reached my hand down and gently brushed the hair out of Bella's face and tucked it behind her ear. I took all the tissues and threw them in the trashcan and moved it over to the side a little more.

Just as I was sat down next to her, she stirred and opened her eyes, and moved back away from me. The fear in her eyes was like another punch to the gut.

"Bella, baby, Please..." I reached out to touch her.

"Don't fucking touch me. You don't ever get to touch me again" She said with a shaky breath and so much venom in her voice.

"Bella, please. Let me apologize. I'm so fucking sorry, baby. So sorry" I couldn't help it. I broke down. I had to have Bella in my life. I had to have this baby in my life. I'd thought that I wouldn't want it, that I couldn't be a dad, but I was wrong. I created this life with Bella. _We_ had created it _together_. I wanted this baby as much as I wanted Bella. I loved them both more than myself. She had to forgive me. I didn't deserve it, but I wanted it, _needed_ it more than I needed oxygen.

"Bella, Please forgive me. Please, I love you! Please. I need you in my life. Just...Please" I realized at this time, that I had my arms around her, and my head resting on her stomach.

"I need you and this baby in my life. Please" I couldn't stop the tears if I wanted to. All I wanted was for Bella to forgive me.

* * *

**Well, there's Edwards thoughts on everything. What are yours?**

**Shoot us a review and let us know (:**


	14. Chapter 13

**Ok my loves! The much awaited chapter has arrived! Amber is out of town visiting family for a few days, so we may have to wait a few to get an update from her..just a heads up.**

**As always, we do not own...the lucky woman known as does..but we so wish we did! **

**The lovely and beautiful Natasha beta'd this for us since Amber couldn't make my work look pretty like she normally does...**

**Read, Love and Review! 3**

PS...check out my note at the bottom of the chapter :) 

* * *

"Fucking holy mother fuck!" I screamed throwing my shoe at the wall.

"B, you okay!?" Alice's voice full of concern as she came racing towards my room.

"NO! I am not fucking okay! None of my clothes fit, I'm tired, I don't want to go to work and I don't want to have to see his beautiful fucking face!" I sat on my bed and cried.

Here I am, 23 years old and five months pregnant. Luckily, I was just beginning to show, so I had been able to hide it for awhile, but now, I don't think that would be the case anymore.

"Bella, you need to relax. Hold on one second, I have something for you in my room." Alice turned and walked away coming back with a box. "I knew you would need these soon. So Seth and I picked you up some maternity clothes."

There were pants, shirts, pajamas, everything you could possibly think of that I could need right now.

Pulling out a pair of black skinny pants that had a band to fit my belly, I smiled. Maybe I would actually be able to go to work today. Looking back into the box I pulled out a maroon color pleated shirt that held a black ribbon that would sit just above my belly and right under my breasts. Everything was going to be okay. Once I saw what was in the bag I knew I already had the perfect shoes, bag and jewelry to go with it, of course.

"Oh thank you Ali bee!" Yea, Seth's nickname had stuck with each of us.

"No worries babe. You're my best friend, and thats my niece or nephew in there. Shoot, we just might end up joint parents if Dickward doesn't get his shit together." She half laughed. She knows how much this entire thing has hurt me.

The trust I had in him was gone, but it was a never ending battle. He never gave up, he always tried to be there for me. However, it usually resulted in tears from me.

There were a few nights I texted him to have him just come hold me, not as the father of my child, but as my friend the man I was falling for before all of this happened. It was never more than two minutes after a text was sent that he would be in my bed and I would be in tears. Telling him I missed him, missed how we were, and that I hated that everything was changing.

One morning, I woke up to him rubbing my little baby bump, and smiling. I never told him I saw it.

I knew I was playing with his head, because while in my bed we were okay, we were us, but at work or outside in the real world, I wanted to hate him.

I was slowly falling for him, but I tried to fight it.

It was the morning of my ultrasound where I would find out if we were having a boy or a girl. I truly didn't care either way, but it would be nice to know. Alice planned on going with me since I was being sort of a bitch and had yet to tell Edward about it. I mean, is that something I should invite him to? I was new to this process. It's not like I have ever had a baby before.

Walking into the office, he was already here. Most people could tell something was going on between us. It was evident that I was pregnant, but no one other than Jasper knew the truth...at least in our department.

"Hey B..how ya feelin?" Jasper walked up behind me.

"Oh just dandy...ya know carrying a kid and all." I tried to make light of it but it was hard.

"When do you find out what you're having?" He questioned.

"Today at 3." I guess I didn't stop to think about my answer, because I heard something fall as soon as I said it.

"What did you say?" Edward said while quietly walking towards us. "Your appointment is today?"

"Uh..yea...at three.."

"Were you even going to tell me?" He asked. His eyes full of emotion but his voice void of any.

"Well Alice is going with me. I wasn't really sure the protocol on this Edward. It's not like we're together." Yea I felt bad but shit. What did he expect of me?

"Oh fuck that JB!" He raised his voice. "You and I both know that we are in every fucking sense together! Who is it that sleeps in your bed? Who is it that you kiss? Who the fucks baby is that!?"

"Dude Edward, calm the hell down man. No point in creating a scene here." Jasper always trying to be the voice of reason.

"No Jasper fuck that, this is a huge moment that I deserve to be there for!"

"What's a huge moment to be there for?" I heard a voice from behind us that I knew but rarely heard. "Well well well...it looks as if little Bella here has finally popped! Well, she's showing is what I mean cause ya know obviously she hasn't popped yet..she's clearly still pregnant and shit."

"Hi Em." I said to him as he reached down to give me a giant bear hug. Well what could be a bear hug considering the belly, normally a squeeze was included.

"So how is my baby? You know Rosie isn't gonna be happy when she finds out you're carrying my love child and all." His smile went from ear to ear. It was a huge joke that I was secretly carrying Emmett's baby.

"Em what are you even doing here?" Edward asked him. He was trying to change the subject but I had no idea why.

"Oh right..that... well you see, uhm..remember last night?" He shifted from foot to foot while looking between the floor and Edward.

"Right Em..I was there..pretty sure I remember." Edward rolled his eyes. "Get on with the story, I have shit to do today."

"Yea. Well you remember how we got so drunk and I wanted to wear Rosie's heels?" He sort of whispered the last part so that people wouldn't hear him. Unfortunately for Emmett, he didn't understand what whisper meant and we heard Jasper start to chuckle at this.

"Uh huh..." Edward tried to get him to continue.

"Well Rose found out that I stretched out her shoes and was yelling and yelling about ruining her louboosomething or other. Who the fuck knows what they were, I mean they're just shoes right?"

"You ruined a pair of her Louboutin's!?" Yep, I yelled this. Louder than I wanted to but I'd be livid if they were mine. My Louboutin's were tucked safely away in their box inside my closet.

"Whatever, that's besides the point. The point here is that I sort of told her you did it and she may or may not be on her way here to kick your ass."

"Fuck Emmett. I have enough shit going on..I really don't have time to deal with Rosalie today."

"Ah yea...Well good luck, really. I gotta go though!" He leaned over and rubbed my belly, "goodbye mini Emmett!" He tried to kiss my stomach, but I pushed him away.

After Emmett left, we all tried to get back to work, the subject of the baby and the appointment being dropped, at least for now.

I was busy working away on a file when Lauren approached me.

"So what's this rumor I hear that you're like having Emmett's baby?" She asked.

"Lauren get real. I'm busy working here, and as I've told you multiple fucking times, I'm not talking to about this."

"So what it's like true?" She popped her gum as she asked this. Yea, shit annoyed the fuck out of me causing me to slam some paperwork on my desk.

"Seriously Lauren, leave it the hell alone."

"Oh come on Bella, what don't wanna admit who you slept with?"

"Lauren, stop. I need to work."

"So what you're not pretty enough to get a single man...you had to go for a married one? The brother of your boss nonetheless?" What a fuckin bitch!

"Lauren, Bella here has asked you many times to leave her alone regarding her personal business. If you have something regarding work then you can discuss it with her, otherwise get the fuck off our floor. You don't even work up here and have no reason to be up here." Edward quickly came to my defense.

"For real though Edward. Who would fuck her, let alone leave evidence enough to get her pregnant? She isn't even that pretty." I rolled my eyes, clearly part of the reason would be that I have class and she has none.

"You're fired. Get the fuck off my floor, out of my fucking building and don't come back." Oh yea, Edward was pissed.

"You can't fire me Edward. You're not my boss, and this isn't your building." She snorted, as if she were laughing at him.

"Well let's think about this shall we Lauren?" His voice was full of evil. "This company is called Masen Advertising. What is my mother's maiden name? Oh right, Esme MASEN. Her dad, my grandfather created this entire fucking company. Who is set to inherit the entire thing when people retire? Pretty sure that would be me since my brother doesn't work here. Oh and as for who would fuck Bella and 'leave the evidence' as you so put it? That would be me again, and my child. Now again, get the fuck out of my fucking building, away from me, Bella and our child." He wasn't out to play games.

I knew his Grandfather had started the company, and that he was set to inherit everything once everyone had retired, but he liked keeping his private life out of the office. We talked about it one night while laying in bed, but he said he didn't want people knowing all of this or treating him any differently because of it.

The look on Lauren's face was priceless. Had I not been so turned on by his outburst, I would probably be a little bit scared of him. The office had gone silent, everyone was looking at us. Mainly between us since we hadn't gone public with us to anyone but Jasper.

"Ok people, shows over! Everyone back to work! Bella, my office please?" he asked. His office was rarely used because he wanted to be out here with us little people.

Slowly making my way to his office, Jasper offered me a soft smile, and blew a little kiss for encouragement. I've gotten really close with him over the months because of him being with Alice.

"Shut the door behind you JB." He said as I entered behind him.

"Edward don't, you can't fix this by using your little nickname for me." He was making this hard for me. I wanted nothing more than for him to throw me on the desk and fuck me to where I forgot all of our issues, but that's how we got in this situation in the first place. At the same time I wanted to scream at him, or cry or something.

"Bella, stop ok? Stop being so difficult about this. Let me be there. How much more do you want to see? I am always there within minutes of you calling me. If you're hungry, I've either made you something or gotten you what you wanted. If you don't want to be with me fine, but at least let me be there for my damn kid!" His eyes filling with tears, he looked up at me.

"Yea Edward you are. But you hurt me. What else am I supposed to do? It's not like I planned this, or really even wanted it, but it's what I have to deal with now.."

"No JB, that's what you're failing to stop and understand..it's what WE have to deal with, you and I. Both of us. You didn't get yourself pregnant. I got you pregnant. I have to deal with this too."

Shit, I guess I had never realized that before. I had always thought that since we weren't together, it was my issue to deal with. My stupid ass hormones got in the way of me realizing anything other than the fact I was pregnant and single.

I walked towards him and put my hands on each side of his face forcing him to look up at me. "You're right. I'm sorry. This is the first time I've ever had to deal with it and never stopped to think about you. I've only thought about me, and how I was going to get through all of this. Do you wanna come with me? Alice is going to be there though." It was the least I could do, right?

"Do you even really have to ask me that? Of course I want to be there." He smiled. Leaning down, I pressed a soft kiss against his lips.

"I really am sorry Edward. I can't promise to be what you want me to be or even anything really. But I promise I'll try."

"Ok...we better head out of here though, traffic might not let us make the appointment."

Shooting Alice a text I let her know we were on our way. I guess she already knew we were both going from Jasper. Seriously, nothing was sacred between our group of friends. Everyone knew everything around here.

"Jasper! Get to work and stop texting your girlfriend would ya?" Edward shouted at him as we exited his office hand in hand.

"Aye aye Boss man!" Yep, Jasper even saluted him.

Luckily, traffic wasn't bad at all and we arrived at the doctor's office in no time at all. Alice was already there awaiting our arrival.

"Are you excited B?! Our baby is finally going to have a name! Is it a boy? I think it's a boy. I think we should call him Squishy forever though." Yea she said that all in under three seconds I swear.

"Seriously Alice, lay off the caffeine would ya?"

"Caffeine? Babe this is a natural high. My BFF is having a little baby!" Stupid fucking squealing. "Oh, Seth said he wanted to be here, but Sam made him work..he also says that when you find out what the baby is, you should name it after him." She laughed at this. I am not naming my child after anyone of our friends.

"Alice, it's been a long day..the name is something that Edward and I will discuss later," I glanced at him as he smiled at the fact I included him. Is it really this simple to fix things? "And when we decide, you guys will all be the first to know. I have to fucking piss cause they made me drink all this damn water today so lets shut up and wait for them to call me hmm?"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed...or needs a good orgasm. Hey Edward, wanna help our girl out?" Yea, that got her a slap across her head. "OW! It was just a suggestion sheesh."

For the next few minutes no one said anything..anxiously waiting for them to call my name. My hands were sweating. Why was I so nervous?

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Edward whispered beside me.

"I honestly haven't thought about it. A girl would be so much fun to dress, and when she gets bigger hopefully we could share shoes..but boys are fun too." I smiled, picturing a little girl version of him walking around the apartment in my heels. Or the day I buy her her first pair of designer shoes. Here's hoping if I have a girl, she isn't a tomboy. "What about you?"

"Isabella Swan!" A woman called out from the door. I never did get his answer.

He grabbed my hand and squeezed leading us into the room, with Alice hot on our heels. It was hard to tell who was more excited about this, her or him.

"Alright Miss Swan, if you can just have a seat on the table and lift your shirt up we can get started."

"Wait, isn't the Doctor coming in? Don't they do all this stuff?" Edward looked between the technician and myself, clearly curious as to what was happening. Lifting my shirt up to just below my breasts, I laid down on the table.

"No Sir. This isn't like a regular appointment where she gets the full check up. We're just going to measure the baby, make sure everything is growing properly and if we're lucky get a view at what gender Miss Swan has growing in there. That's if she even wants to know." This woman was sweet, I liked her.

"Yes, I definitely want to know. Edward it's okay."

"Alright well let's get started then." She put a towel over my pants and tucked it into the top of them to prevent any of the gel getting on them. "This might be a little cold sweetie, our warmer is broken." She said as she squirted the gel onto my stomach.

Using the wand thing, she spread the gel all around my stomach, pushing in slightly.

"First thing first, let's take a listen to your baby's heartbeat shall we?" This was always such a magical moment, that I cried. To know there was a little human being growing inside of me was truly amazing and now this time, both Edward and Alice got to hear it with me.

whoosh whoosh whoosh

The sound of the babies heart took over the entire room. I looked at Edward, and his eyes were full of tears. "Is that our baby?" He looked down at me, his hand smoothing out my hair.

"Yea, amazing isn't it?"

"I can't even explain it." He tried to smile through his tears of happiness.

"Oh enough already. Yay your baby has a heart! Now, does it have a penis or a vagina?" Alice always so blunt.

The nurse chuckled, "Well lets take a look." She moved the wand around some more, "Ah, there we go. Right there." She turned the monitor so we could all see. "See that?" She pointed at the screen which looked like a bunch of grey and white dots and other things. "That right there, is your daughter."

I gasped, Alice squealed and Edward let out a huge breath of air.

"A daughter." I said quietly.

Edward leaned down and kissed my forehead, "We're having a little girl JB."

* * *

**So what are we thinking for baby names?! Leave your ideas in a review and maybe one will end up as her name! **


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello...is it me you're looking for, I can se...Nevermind. **  
**Here is the new Chapter. It's a fluffy one. **  
**Sorry it took so long. I was out of town visiting family, and Not one of the em effers have internet. Douchbags...I love them.**

**Natasha ( ) Made this pretty. I suck at grammar. She's amazeballs.**  
**& We STILL do not own twilight. Shucks.**

* * *

**EPOV**

A girl.

A baby girl.

HOLY SHIT!

I'm excited and terrified at the same time. I don't know anything about babies, let alone baby girls. I just...Holy shit.

The smile on JB's face is enough to make my fears go away...for now.

We left the doctor's office hand in hand, with a smile on both of our faces, and pictures of our daughter in our other hand. Only breaking apart when I opened the car door for her and let her in the passenger seat and got in myself.

Hopefully this is the start of things looking up as far as a relationship with Bella and I are concerned. I've never been the type to want to settle down and Bella changed that in me. Even before I found out she was pregnant, I knew deep down that she was the one for me. The way she talks, acts and is; she's so funny and smart, and gorgeous, and just everything. Now, she's the mother of my daughter.

Daughter. That word still scares the shit out of me. Not only because I'm going to be half responsible for her life but also because I know what boys think about girls. I don't want ANY boy thinking about my daughter that way.

Hmm, I wonder if they really do have chastity belts?

I add that to my memo list in my phone. I need to look it up. Cause I'm seriously buying that shit if I can find one. There aren't going to be any boys getting all up in my daughters shit. No way, no how.

When we pull into our parking spots at our complex, I get out of my car, and run over to JB's just in time to open her door for her. Alice told her that she was taking the mini to go and pick up Jasper, and they were going to dinner. Bella nodded and we walked to her door together.

When we got inside, all I wanted to do was get Bella naked, but god only knows how she'd take that. I know she's been hormonal, but seriously, its been 5 months since we've had sex. I want her so fucking bad.

Instead of stripping her, like I wanted to, I end up stretching out on Bella's couch; with her between my legs, her back to my chest, legs entangled, my hands rubbing JB's little bump.

"We need to go shopping for all things pink", Bella turned her head and smiled up at me. I wasn't too excited about the pink-a-palooza, but Bella's excitement had me feeling excited about it. Hell if she said that she wanted to dress me in pink, right now, I'd gladly let her. Her happiness was infectious.

"Whatever you want, baby", still smiling I leaned down and kissed her head.

Just then, my phone started ringing Bieber again. Mother fucker!

I felt Bella's laughter before I could hear it and looked down at her, quirking an eyebrow.

"Shut it, woman", I laughed then answered my phone.

"Emmett, I'm changing my number, and not giving it to you...What do you want?"

"Again with the hostile tone, baby bro. Where do you get this hostility from? Hmm? You know it's not good for the baby, and little Anakin can't be coming out with your asshole-ness, I won't allow it."

I Scoffed. "Anakin, what in the fuck are you talking about dipshit, get this over with, I'm hanging out with Bella", I huffed. I just wanted to sit and relax with JB, watch a movie, talk, fuck...whatever.

"Anakin, my little nephew. I know it's a boy, I can feel it in my gut", he said matter of factly.

"Yeah, well that feeling must be gas, cause you're full of shit. It's a girl dickweed", I smiled. Emmett might be the most annoying fuck ever but thinking about my little girl, would always bring a smile to my face.

"Well shit, Anakin is out...What about Ana? That's a suitable girl name, and as uncle, I think its part of my duty to help name, don't you think?"

"No. No Star Wars shit. Not happening. My daughter is too pretty to be named after some stupid fucking movie you're obsessed with. And it's your duty as an uncle to leave your nieces father the hell alone." With that, I hung up and turned my phone off. I didn't want any more interruptions while I had some JB time.

After throwing my phone on the coffee table, I looked down at Bella, "So Em-wit thinks that since he's the uncle that he can help name the baby. He said he wanted Anakin for a boy, Ana for a girl. Stupid fucking Star Wars nerd", I laughed.

"Actually, Ana's a cute name for a girl. Either spelling, Ana, or Anna", She smiled up at me. Fuck, I love her smile.

"Whatever you want, JB", again I kissed her forehead.

"What do you want to do now?" , I asked. Just then, Bella yawned.

"Okay, take a nap it is", I laughed and got up, reached down and picked Bella up off of the couch bridal style, and heard her yelp.

"E, I'm too heavy, put me down", she smacked my chest, and laughed

"Psh. You're far from heavy, baby", I said as I continued carrying her to her bedroom.

When we got in there, I sat her down on the bed, and squatted down pulling her heels off, and rubbing her feet for a minute. I looked up and smiled.

"Want me to get you something more comfortable to sleep in?" I stood up and started to walk over to her dresser without even getting an answer and reached in getting a sleep shirt out. After closing the drawer, I realized that it was one of my shirts that she had taken. It was one from my high school days when I played baseball. It had the word "CULLEN" across the back of it, I loved it on her. I loved that she wore my name on her like that.

When I turned around, I was met with the most beautiful sight that I have seen thus far in my life. Bella was still sitting on her bed but she was now completely naked save for the lacy little purple panties that she was wearing. Fuck.

"Fuck JB, you're going to kill me. You can't expect me to keep my body parts to myself with you looking so fucking delicious like that", I groaned.

Just looking over her sexy body. Damn. Her breasts were fuller, her stomach round with our daughter. Shit, I was so fucking hard right now from just looking at her.

"Who says I want you to keep your body parts to yourself?", she said giving me a sexy smirk.

That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. It'd been 5 months since I've been inside of her amazing pussy. Five months since I've felt it wrapped around my cock. Squeezing it.

It only took two long strides before I was in front of her, pushing her onto her back on the bed, and climbed over her, making sure not to put pressure on her stomach, and kissed the fuck out of her. My hands roaming where they wanted.

"Fuck, JB, I missed you", I moaned into her mouth then made my way down to her neck, nipping and kissing all over it.

"God, Edward, just fuck me, please", she moaned as she arched her back pushing herself more to me. Before I knew It, I was naked, and my cock was inside of her pushing in hard. This wasn't going to be soft and it wasn't going to be slow.

After what felt like hours, we were finally cumming, and I rolled off of her sweaty and spent.

"Damn, E, we should have been doing that for months now", she gave a breathless laugh and looked over at me.

God, she was beautiful.

"I've been thinking that myself", I gave her a smirk and leaned over and kissed her lips chastely. Just then another yawn escaped her lips.

"Okay, I think it's time for that nap now", she laughed and rolled over resting her head on my chest. I leaned down and pulled the blanket up over us, then wrapped my arms around her, and closed my eyes.

* * *

The next time I woke up, it was dark outside and I reached over for Bella, only to find her side of the bed empty and cold. I sat up and looked around, seeing that our discarded clothes were now neatly folded on the chair in the corner of her room. I laughed. She was such a neat freak.

Walking over there, I grabbed my boxer-briefs and went to grab my shirt, but realized that it wasn't in the pile. I looked around on the floor for it, and still couldn't find it, so I just slipped my boxer-briefs on and went to look for my girl.

Walking down the hallway, I saw that the kitchen light was on, and followed it, finding Bella in there dancing in front of the stove with my shirt on, and her ear buds that were attached to the iPod in her hands. I stood back, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, just watching her with a smile on my face. I'd love to be able to wake up to this every day. She was so fucking cute. I fell in love with her more and more with everything she did. Even when it pissed me off to no end.

When she did a twirl, she saw me and jumped, pulling the buds out of her ears.

"Jesus, E! Warn a girl when you decide to go all creepy and watch them", she laughed, "Especially a pregnant woman. You don't want me to go into premature labor, do you?"

I laughed and walked to her, kissing her softly, putting my hand on her belly. "As much as I can't wait to meet our daughter, I'd love for her to cook just a bit longer", I smiled and kissed her again

.

She looked at me and quirked an eyebrow.

"What in the hell do you mean, 'cook'? Do I look like an oven to you?", she feigned anger, but I could see through her.

"Meh. You're more like a microwave. All I have to do is push a few buttons and you're ready to go", I smirk and kiss her again, before going over to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water.

"Whatcha makin'?", I asked as I leaned over her shoulder and into the pan.

She looked up and gave me an excited smile.

"Well, I woke up, and your daughter was kicking the shit out of me cause she was hungry, and decided she wanted some fried pickles", she looked so proud. It made me smile

.

I leaned down and kissed her head.

"Well that sounds….delicious", I didn't know what else to say, it sounded different

"I know that voice, mister, wait till I'm done, you're going to try it and loooveee it", she said matter of factly as she turned around and flipped one of the pickle slivers over to fry the other side.

After she was done frying a whole fucking jar of pickles, she pulled me to the couch and made me eat one of those things that she made. Surprisingly, I loved them. They were fucking amazing. I didn't want my love for it to show too much, cause I didn't want to see the face...that she's giving me right now. Fuck.

"Okay, you're right, they're good." I huffed defeat, as she gave me a triumphant victory smile. Bleh.

I feel like being a child and sticking my tongue out at her.

"Whatever, let's just sit back and watch TV, my girls get their pickle fix", I kissed her forehead.

Then stole another fried pickle.

* * *

Later on that night, after Bella had her pickle fill, we went and brushed our teeth, then slipped into bed. I reached over and pulled Bella to my side.

"How are my girls feeling?", I asked as I ran my hand up and down her belly.

"We're good. Fucking HORNY!", she huffed, then stiffened, realizing what she had said. It made me laugh, and I leaned down and kissed her.

"Oh my god, I cannot believe I just said that out loud. I'm so sorry, it's just that since I've been pregnant, I've been constantly horny, and flicking my bean just doesn't cut it anymore. Plus with the belly, it's starting to become a job, and getting to the point of cumming should be a job, you know?", she took a breath.

"Baby, calm down", I let out a little chuckle, and kiss her lips to stop her rambling. I move on the bed, and get to the point where I'm hovering over her, making sure not to put any pressure on her belly.

"You never, and I mean _never_ have to apologize for being horny", I smile and continue

"When you get the urge", I quirked my eyebrow and ground my cock into her center just once.

"I'm just a phone call, or a short walk across the hall away, because truthfully, every time I'm around you, I get hard", I lean down and kiss her again, this time using my tongue, slipping it past her lips. After a few minutes, we broke away for much needed air, and to let me slip off the shirt that she was wearing.

Once both of us were naked, I looked down at her.

"I love you", I whispered before sliding in.

I leaned down and kissed her, smothering her moans. Her moaning was the sexiest sound that I'd ever heard in my whole life, but I needed to kiss her. I needed to be completely connected to her in every way possible. Our lips, and our hips.

I've never wanted to hear someone say something as much as I wanted Bella to tell me that she loved me back, but I knew I fucked up, she needed time, I was going to give that to her, while I showed her, in every way that I could, that I loved her. With my whole heart.

I slipped in and out of her slowly. I wanted her to feel every inch of me moving in and out of her. I wanted to show her and make her feel just how much I loved her. She was it for me. I wanted her and our daughter in my life.

After a while, I could tell Bella was uncomfortable, so I moved us to our sides, her back to my front, and slipped into her wet heat again, and continued where I left off.

"God, E, you feel so good", she moaned as she reached her arm back and tugged on my hair a little.

"You too baby, never felt so good...mmm", I said as I kissed every inch of her neck and shoulder that I could reach. I moved my hand down her stomach, to her pussy and started rubbing her clit. I was so close and needed her to cum before me.

After a few more flicks to her clit, Bella came with so much force, I thought she was going to squeeze my dick off. That just caused my own orgasm to hit. If Bella weren't already pregnant, that load would have definitely done the job efficiently.

I pulled out of Bella and rolled onto my back trying to catch my breath a bit. That seriously took it out of me. I'm totally not complaining though.

Bella sat up and took a few breaths then looked over at me and smiled sweetly.

I fell in love with her all over right there.

She was sitting there on the bed, completely naked. Her breasts shielded by her arms. Her round belly on display, highlighted by the light coming in from the moon. Her hair tousled slightly, her lips; plump and dark. Eyes dark and slightly crinkled. Fuck. That smile. My heart just clinched. Stomach tightened. This feeling was all consuming. I never wanted to not feel it. I was completely in love with Bella.

My JB.

The mother of my growing daughter.

Right then, she whispered so lowly, I almost didn't hear her...almost.

"I love you, too, E."

* * *

**Aww! she finally said it back! Can't wait to see what you h00rs think about it!**  
**See. Bella's not such a bitch (:  
Review~**


	16. Chapter 15

**So we didn't wait for anyone to pre-read or beta or yea...we were impatient to get this out as we promised you a chapter on Sunday...**  
**Hey, in my timezone we have 25 minutes left of Sunday :) So Amber beta'd...cause she rocks my socks..**

**And of course, we do not own anything here...but of course if we did, well..you get the picture as to what we would do with them :)**

* * *

**BPOV-**

I did it.

I _finally_ told him I loved him. Where we go from here is pretty much in his hands.

Would we do the whole boyfriend girlfriend thing? Who knows, and who cares, he's already my baby daddy.

The look on his face was something I would always remember.

He was happy, and he loved me. The smile that fell across his lips, made me do the same.

Other than Mike and my dad, there was no other man I said those three little words to.

Edward wasn't just any man. He was the father of my daughter, my friend, and as it turned out, the man I was utterly in love it.

The rest of that night, we lay in bed together wrapped up in our own little world. No words were exchanged, only light touches between the two of us.

The next morning, I woke up to the same thing. Only his arms were not around me, and the words were not directed towards me. He had his hands on my belly, and he was whispering to her, our daughter.

"So Squishy, what do you want us to name you? Kara? Matilda? Aubrey? Hmm..I'll have to ask your mommy. I love you Squishy, no matter what. Now help me convince your mommy that we all need to live together okay?" He was speaking so quiet to not disturb me. It made my heart melt.

"If you even think about naming our daughter Matilda, I won't add you to the birth certificate, and no one will ever know you were her father because you'll be dead." He looked up at me, with humor dancing in his eyes.

"Oh yea? What about Beatrice? Jerusha? I like odd names JB. The Cullen's don't do normal names."

"Yea, just look at you and your brother..what was your mom thinking?!" I laughed.

"Oh shut up, you love me and you know it. Next time I need to record it so that I have proof. Never know with you hormonal women who change their minds every three seconds." A smile spread across his face as he pressed his lips to mine.

"Mmm...good morning JB. I love you."

"I love you too Mr. Cullen."

"Fuck baby, don't go there with the name thing unless you plan on spending the entire day in bed with me. Although having sex with you when the fireworks go tonight would be an amazing thing. We could be as loud as we wanted without having to worry about our annoying fucking neighbors."

We both laughed at that statement. They may be our friends, but it's true. They're a bunch of nosey mother fuckers.

"Go make your daughter some food! She wants hash browns. Oh and bacon. Throw in some apple juice too ok?" I pushed his chest lightly, "But really..go make her food I gotta pee."

On my way to the bathroom I swear I heard him mumble about me being annoying, making me simply shake my head.

Making my way out to the kitchen he was just finishing up the cooking. I loved that I had found a man who could cook.

"So later today we're going to my parents' house...don't forget!" He said to me as he handed me a plate of food.

"Shit. I forgot that was today E! I literally have nothing to wear, and I feel gross, and don't want to meet your parents this pregnant. They're gonna hate me, which means they're gonna hate the baby..."

"JB shut up..they will _love_you, and Squishy too."

"Ok fine, whatever you say...but that still leaves me with nothing to wear." I crossed my arms over my chest. Yep, I was pouting.

What did Edward do? He laughed. The jackass had the balls to actually laugh at me.

"Bella, march your ass into your room and go into your giant closet that is FULL of clothes, shoes, and all your other girly shit. Find something cute to wear, hell, go in sweats for all I fucking care, but you're putting something on and meeting my parents today."

"Fine, fuck you too. Just for the record, I'm not happy about this and I don't want to do this!"

"I'm not happy about this and I don't want to do this..." he repeated after me in a high pitched voice mocking me.

Jackass.

I took my ass into the bedroom to try and see what I could figure out to wear. It was the fourth of July after all and you couldn't just throw on any outfit and make it work. It had to be holiday worthy!

Sure, say I put too much effort into my outfits, but I like to stand out, and feel good about myself.

Maybe I was just an oversized toddler?

Eh, either way, Edward didn't seem to mind and that was the most important factor.

Looking through my closet seemed like a task that was just going to frustrate me.

Nothing fit, and the things that did wouldn't work for this occasion. Sliding item by item through my closet, I heard my phone ring. Unfortunately, it was in the living room and based on the ringtone, I knew who it was. Yea, Edward chose to answer.

"Hello" I heard him say. God I wish I could hear the other line of this conversation.

"Oh, well she's here. She's just in the bedroom looking for clothes...No of course she isn't running around naked...She just was getting ready for the day...Who am I? I uh...Shit. Hold on, I'll grab her for you. No not literally!"

I stood there laughing so hard I thought I might pee myself. He walked into the bedroom and handed me my phone, "It's your mom." He said as he walked out.

"Teaches you not to answer my phone next time!" I yelled out after him. "Hi mom." I said placing the phone to my ear.

"Bella honey? Who was that? He sounded hot. Why did he answer your phone? Oh, and he said you're looking for clothes? Why are you naked with a man in your house? Unless there's something you forgot to tell me?"

"Woah mom, slow down. I'm not naked I was just getting dressed cause we are going to Edward's parents for the day. I guess they're having some big BBQ at their house. Edward is...well, he's my neighbor and my friend."

"So what are you gonna wear? Something red, white and blue I hope! I know I taught you how to dress properly for holidays young lady." God my mom was annoying, but I loved her.

"Yes mom..I'm looking to see what I have now. Just hard to find anything that fits.."

"Why don't your clothes fit Isabella? Are you not eating? Did you lose a ton of weight? Or are you eating poorly and gaining too much weight?" Shit, I just realized I forgot to tell her I was pregnant.

"Oh well..yea, neither of those mom. Uhm, I'm kinda pregnant."

"Oh honey, how many times to tell you it's not funny to joke with me? Now what's really going on."

"No mom, I'm really pregnant and it's a girl..."

"Wait...ISABELLA MARIE! That means you are at least five months pregnant and JUST NOW telling me?!" Yea, she wasn't happy.

"Sorry, I've just been busy it's not like I purposely didn't tell you. It just slipped my mind."

"I can't even talk to you right now..I'm hurt..here's your dad." Shit. Double fucking shit.

"Hey Bells." I hear his gruff voice come through my phone. "So what's this I hear you're having a uh…a baby?" He tried to get the word out.

"Yea daddy...a little girl."

"Well...that's uh, that's big Bells, pretty big. Are you planning on marrying this man?" Ah Charlie, always wanting to make sure I'm taken care of.

"Daddy we aren't even together, we're just friends.." Shit, shouldn't have said that to my dad! "I mean, we're more than friends, but we're just trying to make this work. It was sort of a huge shock to both of us."

Edward walked in at that moment, probably wondering what I was doing.

"Bella, that isn't exactly smart. Are you gonna move home? You know we can take care of you." Charlie asked me.

"No Dad. I need to be here. My job is here, my friends are here, and Edward is here." Edward looked at me, smiling because I was staying here, and he was a factor in that.

"Alright Bells, well I trust your judgment. But I expect a trip home before that little girl arrives ok? Now I gotta go calm your mom down. Love you."

"Love you too daddy."

"So it was your parents? Your mom is kind of a trip..." He laughed.

"Yea she's something else. So I need to tell you something."

"What's up JB?"

"Well I sorta just now told my parents I was pregnant. It just never came up before."

"Wow. Are you ashamed or something? I mean, little Squishy is going to be beautiful, and she is already so loved here. My parents are anxious to meet you. My mom will probably throw out ideas for a baby shower, but feel free to shoot them down. Bella, when are you going to get that I want to be with you. That I love you, and our daughter. Stop trying to hide it!" His hands were on either side of my face, forcing me to look at him.

"I love you too E. You know this. And you should know that I wasn't trying to hide it. But with my parents, sometimes you can't really get a word in with them and I wasn't about to text it to my mom."

"Whatever you say JB...now get dressed so we can go? Emmett will eat all the good shit if we're late."

"Ugh..fine. I so hate you right now."

The one thing that was easy with Edward is how quickly we could go from topic to topic. He could be upset with me one second and then it was over and done with.

"Sure you do...Either way, get dressed. And wear something that shows off my daughter!"

"Yea yea yea, shut the hell up already!" I laughed.

All I had in my closet that would fit me at the moment were longer dresses. That would have to do. Pulling out a blue wrap around blue dress I set it on the bed. I had the most amazing pair of blue Louboutin's and of course, blue jewelry to go with it.

Pairing it all together I curled my hair slightly just to give it a little something extra. I kept my makeup light; since I figured we would be outside all day.

Checking myself out in the mirror, I knew it was perfect. It made little B stand out just enough. But not to where I felt fat, which is how I felt most days.

Edward had left and gone over to his place to get dressed so that we could head out for the day.

As I was drinking a glass of water, he walked back through the door looking amazing. He had chosen dark wash jeans, with a red white and blue plaid button up with white chucks. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and the top couple of buttons were undone.

"Fuck E, go change. Now. I can't have you around me all day with you looking like this. It's just not fair." I moaned.

"What's wrong JB?" He smirked at me, he fucking knew what was wrong and yet he was purposely doing it. "I was just dressing for the occasion. What with it being the fourth and all."

"You know what, fine. Whatever. Let's just go get this shit done with."

"JB calm down, It'll be fun! Lots of food, good drinks, my family, and later, fireworks." The light danced in his eyes as he said this as if he were indicating something more than actual fireworks would happen.

"I know I know..I'm just a nervous wreck over here. Come on already, your daughter is hungry again!"

All he did was laugh at me.

The car ride was difficult, mainly for me. All I wanted to do was unbutton his shirt the rest of the way, force him to pull over somewhere and ride him like there was no tomorrow. Yea, this caused me to squeeze my legs shut under my dress. Thank goodness he couldn't tell.

Pulling into the driveway their house was something straight out of a magazine.

A huge grand staircase going to the front door, giant pillars on either side.

"Stop staring babe, we can go inside ya know."

"Sorry it's just beautiful! I can't believe this is where you grew up."

Edward didn't even stop to knock as it was his childhood home, he just simply walked in.

"Mom? Dad?" He called out.

"In the kitchen honey!" A soft and pleasant voice called out.

Grabbing ahold of my hand, we made our way towards what I assume was the kitchen.

"Hey mom." He walked towards her and gave her a hug, all while never letting go of my hand.

"Oh Edward I'm so glad you're here. And this beautiful young woman must be Isabella? OOH! And look at the belly! My granddaughter is growing in there, do you mind if I?" She gestured to my stomach.

"Oh, uhm..no, go for it I guess." I had never had anyone ask me to touch my belly before. She leaned down and put her hands on each side of my belly while lowering her head to talk to her.

"Hey little precious, I'm your grandma. Oh I love you so much already, and can't wait till you're here with all of us." She even kissed my belly. It was weird and awkward as I had never met this woman before. "Hi I'm Esme by the way; it's great to finally meet you." She smiled. She was everything anyone could have ever asked for in a mother.

"It's good to meet you too."

"Why don't you two go out back? I'll finish up in here and join everyone. Emmett and Rosalie are out there with your dad. Jasper and I guess his new girlfriend are coming? Not sure, anyway, go! Go enjoy yourselves."

"Alice is coming? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked Edward as we started heading towards the back yard.

"Cause it would have ruined all of our fun this morning." He chuckled.

"I hate you Mr. Cullen."

"Whatever you say JB. You know you want me." Leaning down he pulled me closer to his chest and whispered in my ear, "I saw how you were the entire ride over here. Squeezing your legs together under that beautiful dress. Do you even have anything on under it JB? Because it doesn't look like you do. Do you have any idea how easily it would be for me to just fuck the ever living shit out of you here, in my parents' house? No one would even know." He pulled away slowly, placing a chaste kiss right by my ear.

I stood on the tips of my toes and my chest was pressed against his. "You wanna play E? Just know, that yes I want you like crazy. And no, I have on nothing under this dress which was a huge mistake seeing that I am drenched and would love to just take you somewhere and have you forget my name, but that has to wait since we are at your parents' house." I lightly patted his chest, and started walking outside leaving him to adjust himself as I knew he would.

"BELLA!" Emmett yelled when I walked outside, "How is my little baby? I hear it's a girl. Can you name her after me still?"

_Smack._

"You moron, there is no way I will let her name my niece after you. Your name is in no form girly enough." The girl who smacked him upside his head I took to be his wife Rosalie. "Hi I'm Rose, you must be Bella." She seemed sweet enough.

"Yea, good to finally meet you."

"Where's Eddie boy?" Emmett asked.

"Fuck you, Em. Stop calling me that. For the billionth time, my name is Edward. Hey Beautiful." He smiled at Rose.

"Hey there yourself, handsome." She winked at him. This is some weird twisted family.

"Don't worry about it little Bella. They just do it to fuck with each other, when truly they can't stand each other. The bickering got to be so much that this is what it resulted in. Kind of annoying if you ask me."

"So have you guys figured out a name yet?" Rose asked us.

I looked at Edward to see what he wanted to do. Do we tell them the name now?

"We did come up with a name for the baby...but we're keeping it a secret until she is born. We want something just for the two of us for now." Edward to the rescue!

The rest of the day continued on in much the same fashion. Everyone chatted, and we got to know each other more. I was introduced to Edward's dad, and he was literally just an older version of his son. I almost fell for him right then and there. Edward who?

The night went on and on, Jasper and Alice arriving just before dinner. Carlisle had prepared the most delicious steaks, salad and some fruit. From what I had been told Rose loved to bake and was in the process of opening her very own bakery, which meant all the desserts came from her. I think I overloaded myself on those.

With Edward's family it just flowed. There was no awkwardness; no one seemed to be uncomfortable. It was as if Alice and I were made for this family. Almost like we completed their little circle.

I kept giving Edward little glances to let him know that it was so on when we got home. Or when I would walk past him, just slight little touches to his shoulders, arms, and his face. When it was just the two of us, we would kiss. We were in the kitchen talking, and kissing a little when Esme had the bright idea of him giving me a tour of his childhood home. Luckily he heard her coming and was able to pull back. We had yet to define our relationship, and didn't want to have to do that because of someone walking in on us.

Holding hands, he led me up a huge staircase he started showing me where he learned to play piano, their personal library, he left no space untouched. The last place we went was his childhood bedroom.

"So this is where you grew up huh?" I walked around his room. I don't think Esme had touched anything here since he moved out. It still looked like a teenage boy lived here. "So tell me Mr. Cullen, how many girls have you had on your bed?"

"Fuck JB, He grabbed the back of my dress and pulled me against him. You're a fucking tease you know that? There is no way I can wait until we get back home, so I'm going to fuck you here...in my childhood bed...but you have to stay quiet. Wouldn't want mommy to walk in...And to answer your question, no girl has ever made it into this bed. Until now, that is." He placed kisses up and down my shoulder and neck while working his hands at the bow of my dress that would remove it from my body. Once it was loose, he realized I wasn't lying when I said earlier I had nothing else on.

"Not even a bra JB? Mmmm, I like it." He moved his mouth to my nipple while teasing me with his tongue, his other hand gently squeezing the other breast. Walking us backwards towards his bed, he slowly discarded his clothes as well. "We have to make this quick Bella."

I was already soaked, so that was no issue. I pulled him down on top of me, and spread my legs making room for him. His lips attached to my neck, and my hand reached down and started pumping him.

He made his way down my body kissing every inch. My heart swelled when he kissed my belly and quietly whispered, "I love you Squishy."

"JB, I'm never gonna last if I'm not inside of you soon." He grunted while grinding down into my core.

He lined up his cock against my opening, and looked up into my eyes before pushing in. It was gentle, but fast. My fingers clawed at his back, pulling him closer to me, urging him for more. I wrapped my legs around his waist allowing him the opportunity to go deeper and harder.

"Fuck E!...mmm..harder." I moaned quietly.

He pounded into my pussy harder and faster, almost erratically. His hand slid between us, hitting my clit rubbing fast circles, hoping to bring me to that point with him.

"Fuck, fuck fuck...Baby please." I found myself begging. "Baby, I'm close."

His thrusting became harder and faster. His hand rubbing my clit in tune with his thrusts. That was all it took. My world shattered.

"JB..FUCK!" He yelled into my neck as he came inside of me. Apparently one signaled the other.

"Edward? Bella?" I heard Esme call out. "Where are you guys?"

"We're coming mom!" He yelled back, which made me burst into a fit of giggles. We definitely were coming. "We'll be right down!"

"Well hurry up guys, the fireworks are getting ready to start."

Getting up we each got dressed, definitely quicker than we would have had we been at home.

Hand in hand, we went down stairs. Everyone was outside so when we got out there Alice just laughed, Jasper shook his head, and Emmett was jumping from foot to foot anxiously waiting to get something said.

"Just say it Em." Edward said to him.

"Dude, I can't believe you just did the horizontal polka in mom and dad's house!" He doubled over in a fit of laughter.

"Oh Emmett honey...do you really think they are the only ones who do that? Your dad and I actually got it on once in your bed after you moved out." Esme smiled.

"EW EW EW EW! MOM! Now I need to bleach my ears, and burn that bed upstairs. I was perfectly happy to think that parents stop having sex the minute they have children." Emmett replied.

"Bella honey, don't even worry. I remember being pregnant and how horny I was all the time. It's nothing to be ashamed of." And cue the blushing. I buried my face in Edward's chest.

"Ok guys enough, the show is about to start." Edward rubbed my back and pulled me closer into him as we watched the sky light up with beautiful colors, and loud noises.

Kisses were exchanged amongst all the couples, but we were all so wrapped up in ourselves that we weren't paying any attention.

"I love you E." I smiled up at him.

"I love you too JB." He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips.

Pinks, purples, yellows, blues...the sky was full of colors and we sat there in awe as patriotic music filled the background noise.

"JB..." he said quietly while rubbing my arm. "Move in with me."

I jerked my head to look at him, unsure if I had heard him correctly. We weren't even officially together and he wanted to move in with me?

"Yes." I answered timidly.

* * *

**Read, love and review babes! 3**


	17. Chapter 16

**This is coming to you at 3:30am. Fresh off the press, and unbeta'd. So the mistakes are all on me. **  
**I might be without internet for a few days, so I wanted to get this posted so Shereene could start on BPOV. Hope you guys like this. I'm not too thrilled with the chapter, but eh. I could have done worse. **

**Twilight isn't ours. We just like having fun with the characters and making them say and do dirty things (:**

* * *

**EPOV-**

For the first time ever, I was finally content in my life. I felt like everything that I never knew I wanted was falling into place.

Bella had moved in, since my place was bigger, and she was carrying our beautiful daughter...and yes, I knew my baby girl was beautiful simply because, have you seen JB and I? Seriously, you know we make beautiful fucking kids.

Last week we finished moving Bella's stuff into _our_ apartment. It felt amazing actually going to sleep and waking up next to her every day. Yeah, we've done that in the past, a lot, but that wasn't anything permanent. I'd always have to go back to my place to get dressed for work. I didn't have to do that. I could lay in bed and snuggle with her for a while longer. I loved it.

I admit that i'm completely 100% pussy whipped. I'm not ashamed to admit it...to you at least. I'm not bringing that shit up to Emmett, Jasper, or my dad. And anyone else that has a penis. But I'm not ashamed to admit it.

Speaking of dad, he called and said that he wanted Bella and I to come over for a family dinner. I guess the party a few weeks ago wasn't enough. She wanted more time with Bella. To bond or some shit. I don't know. That brings us to now...Bella was Again, bitching about having nothing to wear. Nothing in the closet of hers that is filled to the fucking brim with clothes. I was already dressed and had been for a while. Had on a pair of dark grey jeans, my black shirt with white and blue writing that said "Cool Story Babe, Now Make Me A Sandwhich"...JB wasn't too fond of that shirt. But It made me laugh. I paired that with my black high top chucks, black watch, and I had a black beanie on my head. Yeah, It was July, and Hot, but shit, I didn't feel like fucking with my hair.

"Babe, i'm dressed, we can go" I heard coming from the bathroom.

"Fuck, Finally!" I said walking towards her. When i reached the bathroom, I stopped and smirked. She was dressed casually in a pink shirt and jeans with what she calls flats, in the same color as her shirt. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and had on matching earrings. She looked sexy as fuck. I don't know what it is about her being pregnant that makes me constantly horny, but shit. She was fucking delicious looking. All. The. Damn. Time.

She looked at me and smacked me in the chest laughing.

"I hate that shirt. It makes you look like an asshole" she remarked as she waddled into the bedroom. She was only 5 months, but she was all belly, and it was big for her little frame. It was fucking adorable nonetheless.

Following right behind her, I walked in and sat on the bed as she moved all of her shit from one purse to another. Why she did this constantly, no fucking clue. After she was done that, she picked up a necklace and clasped it and then smiled at me through the mirror.

"Like my new necklace?" She turned around and walked over to me, standing between my legs. My hands went straight to her ass. Her belly was jutting out into my face. I kissed her belly and looked up.

"Which one? You bring home a new piece of jewelry every day" I said and chuckled a little.

She used her hand and pulled on the necklace showing me the little red heart pendant, and a diamond E hanging from the chain.

"Look, I didn't even have to mark you as mine. You did it all by yourself" I gave her a smirk and a pat on her ass.

"Shut up, you ass" she laughed and moved out of my grip and walked over to the dresser and grabbed her purse.

"Okay, lets go see your parentals. It's been weeks since I've ogled Dr. Feel Good" She smirked and walked out of the bedroom, leaving me stunned and kind of grossed out. Dr. Feel Good? Seriously? Ugh. I got up and walked out behind her grabbing my wallet and phone and shoving them in my pockets before opening the door and following her out. When we were both in the Volvo, I turned and looked at her.

"Remind me not to leave you and my father alone for too long" she laughed and patted my thigh as I backed out of the parking spot.

"Aww, baby, you jealous? Don't worry about it though. Your hands are the only ones I want giving me a check up" She winked and smirked while squeezing my thigh. While we stopped at a red light, I leaned over and kissed her softly.

"I love you, JB...Squishy too" I kissed her again then heard a honk from behind us. Fucking assholes. I sighed and hit the gas, continuing to our destination.

When we got to my parents house, I pulled into the driveway and parked the car in front of the garage, and walked over to her side of the car and opened the door. I grabbed her hand and helped her out. We weren't even at the door yet when it swung open and mom was hurtling towards us.

"Ohh, Belly baby, and my sweet grandbaby" She gave JB a hug, and rubbed her belly.

"How are you feeling, darling?" Mom put her arm around Bella and walked inside with her. I stood there and looked at their retreating backs incredulously. What the fuck?!

"What the hell, ma? What am I? Chopped liver?" I asked following behind them, and shutting the door.

"Oh sweetie, i'm sorry. I can't help that i'm excited that you finally found a nice girl, and she's carrying my grandchild" She walked over to me and kissed my cheek and gave me a hug. I loved my mommy.

I was a momma's boy. No doubt. Whenever I was around her, I was brought back to being a little boy and following her around, helping her out with little things, and gardening with her. But I'll never tell another living soul about that.

As we made our way into the kitchen, I pulled Bella's chair out for her so she could sit down, then sat down next to her, while mom put all of the food onto the table.

"Do you need help Mrs. Cullen?" Bella turned slightly and asked my mother.

Mom just waved her arm "I've got it all. Thank you. And I've told you at the BBQ, Bella, call me Esme. We're family now." She gave her a smile and continued what she was doing. Just as I was about to lean over and give JB a kiss, I heard a big booming voice.

"I'M BACK BITCHES!"

_SMACK!_

"What the hell Rosie? That shit hurt" I heard Emmetts big ass mouth complain.

"You're mother, Bella, nor I are bitches. You're an asshole." She said just as they walked into the kitchen.

"Esme, I think you're leaving out the exact number of times this ogre was dropped on his head as a baby." Rose stated as Em sat his ass down on a chair across from me.

"Baby Bee! How's my secret baby mama doing?" Emmett gave JB a wink and an air kiss, which made her laugh and shake her head.

"I'm good. The baby's good. Edward's getting pissed because the baby doesn't move or kick for him. Whenever he puts his hands on my belly, she stops moving." she laughed and looked at me, rubbing my cheek.

I rolled my eyes.

"What?! I just want to feel her move. I swear she hates me already." I grumbled.

"She's moved for me. I felt her kick the shit out of my hand last week while I was waiting for you to get out of that meeting." He beamed "I can't wait till Rosie and I have babies. Lots and lots of babies."

"Emmett, the state should make you get fixed. God forbid if another Emmett was running around this world. You can barely take care of yourself. If It weren't for Rosalie, you'd still be living here with mom and dad" Yeah. I was fucking bitter.

How is it that Squishy kicked everyone but me? What in the fuck was wrong with me? I'm her daddy. She should kick me first...Well, besides JB, but whatever, you know what I mean. I've sat there every morning talking to her, and just wishing and willing her to kick my hand. She has yet to do it.

Bella must have noticed my change in mood, because she lifted her hand and rubbed the back of my neck soothingly. I reached over and kissed her whispering in her ear.

"I Love you" I kissed her again.

"Okay, children. Enough!" Mom said as she sat the salad down in the middle of the table, and then the lasagna.

When she sat down, we all said grace, then went into a conversation, of course about Squishy.

"So when are you going to tell us her name?" Rosalie asked. "I'm dying to know"

"Probably when she is born. We wanted to have something that is just for us. We weren't going to tell you the sex, but Bella realized that we'd probably slip up and end up saying 'she or her' in front of you guys so it was just easier to tell you." I said. It took us awhile to decide on a name together. Something that we both liked. When I found the name we are going with Bella loved it.

She wanted something cute, and I wanted something unique. This name was the perfect mixture of both. JB decided on the middle name for a certain reason. I liked the name, but wasn't too fond of the reasoning behind it, but whatever made her happy.

"Well, I think it's cruel. A grandmother should know her grandbaby's name" Mom said with a smile on her face.

"I'll tell you her name mom.." she smiled and Emmett and Rose scoffed as Bella looked at me incredulously.

"...As soon as she is born" I smirked and stabbed a piece of lettuce and shoved it in my mouth.

"Fucker." Emmett mumbled.

Rose smacked him in the back of the head just as mom said "EMMETT ANDREW CULLEN!"

I just laughed. I loved when he got yelled at. It made my night.

After everyone was finished eating, Bella looked around.

"Where's Carlisle?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, he's still at the hospital, he'll be here soon. He had a surgery scheduled for today. He's been looking forward to getting to know you more." Mom gave her a sweet smile.

"Believe me, Bella wants to get to know him better too" I smirked as JB smacked me in the chest. Hard. Pregnant woman got strength.

"What do you mean" Mom looked at me perplexed.

Bella paled and I laughed.

"Bella has a little crush on dad...She called him Dr. Feel Good this morning" I continued to laugh, and Emmett joined in with me. Rose and mom were just smirking.

"Oh my god. I'm going to die now" Bella hid her face in her hands.

"Oh honey, you're not the first one to say that. Rosalie blurted out the first time she met me how lucky I was" Esme and Rosalie both laughed.

Emmett and I gagged.

"I'm sorry Esme, It's just, Damn, now I know where Edward gets his looks" Bella said, but still blushed. "You're a very lucky woman...Like Rose said" She laughed a little bit this time.

"Oh, I agree. But I have to say, you and Rose are with two very good looking men yourself" She smiled. "And well endowed if they're anything like her father" She gave Bella a wink.

Again. Emmett & I gagged. I'm going to fucking need brain bleach.

"Eww. Seriously mom, That's disgusting. It's true, at least for me...You know about being well endowed, but it's disgusting. I don't care, nor do I want to know about dad's junk" Emmett said and shuttered.

"It's true for Edward too...He's huge" Bella added in.

"JB! That's my mother" I admonished. What was wrong with her. My mother and brother do not need to know about my shit. She's right, I'm fucking gifted in the size department, but still I don't need to have my family knowing that.

Finally after the awkward conversation was over, dad joined us and talked for a while. Bella ate up every word he said. I didn't like it. I know she wouldn't try anything. She wasn't like that, but shouldn't she be looking at me like that? Hmmm. Yeah. thought so. So I did what any man in this situation would do...I sat back and sulked like a child and made mocking faces at them.

After the ogle fest was over. Bella and I said goodbye and made our way back to our place.

Later that night, after we both had showered together...you know, save water and all that, we sat on the couch and decided to watch a movie.

After Bella popped in that god awful Vampire movie, we sat back in our 'jammies' as she called them - me in my sleep pants, Bella in a pair of panties and one of my shirts, which she looked fucking adorable in- and ate popcorn while the movie played.

I tried paying attention, I really did, but this movie bored me to tears, so I spent the entire movie, playing with Bella's boobs. Well, trying to, she kept brushing my hand out of the way. After numerous failed attempts, I ended up just rubbing her belly.

Finally the credits popped up, and I looked down and noticed that Bella was asleep. Instead of moving right away and carrying her to bed, I just basked in the closeness. Lately, with work and everything, We haven't had much time to just...be. I continued to rub her belly, and thought about Squishy. In just 4 short months, she'd be here, and mine and JB's life would be completely different. I couldn't wait actually.

"I can't wait till you get here Squishy. You're going to be so cute, and loved. Everyone is going to love you. I love you so much already -"

Just then, I was interrupted by a kick to my palm. SHE KICKED ME! Squishy finally let me feel her kick. I've been waiting forever for this.

"JB! She kicked me. She finally kicked me! Baby, wake up!" I shook her a little bit.

"What?" She asked groggily, and snuggled closer to me.

"Squishy just kicked my hand!" I beamed at her. I was so fucking excited. I felt like I was finally in. I finally felt like she let me in, and be her daddy. Sounds strange, but it's how I feel. I was over the moon.

"That's awesome baby" Bella said half asleep.

The hell with it. She can know about it tomorrow. There was no way that I was going to be able to sleep any time soon. I was pumped. It's funny. The only thing that used to get me this excited was getting a big account at work, and nailing it. My life has definitely changed. For the better. I'm so glad that Bella walked into our office, and into my life. Without her, I wouldn't be this happy. I wouldn't be in love. I wouldn't be a father. Bella's the real reason my life has changed to this point. Squishy will be the reason it will change even more.

I was never really good with change. I never really liked change.

Now, for the first time in my life, I embraced it.

I wanted it.

The next day was another lazy day for Bella and I. We spent it in bed. In many different positions. I fucking loved it.

It tooks us a while for Bella to actually find a position she was comfortable with. There were a few. I'm sure that would change as she got bigger. As of right now, She liked it when we were laying on our sides, Me behind her, thrusting nice and slow. She liked me fucking her hard from behind, and she liked when she was on her back, her legs spread wide, with me on my knees, again, fucking her hard.

Yeah. My girl likes it rough.

At first it took her an hour, and a call to the doctor for me to be able to fuck her hard. I didn't want Squishy in there jostled around and scared. After the doctor assured me that the baby would be okay, all bets were off. I fucked the shit out of her.

For hours.

Finally after round four, she passed out. I fell asleep for a while, but ended up waking up two hours later.

When I woke up, I got dressed in some sweatpants, and an old High School basketball t-shirt, and went into the kitchen and ordered some Chinese food. That was Bella's craving this month. Chinese. Especially the General Tso's Chicken.

After that was ordered, I got a beer out of the fridge and sat down on the couch flipping through the channels. Just as I settled on a re run of Criminal minds, There was a knock at the door. It was too soon for the Chinese, so I didn't know who it could be. When I opened the door, Jasper walked in.

"Come in" I said sarcastically as he was already half way in the living room.

He flopped down on the couch and sighed.

"I'm so fucking pussy whipped, dude" Jasper said and sighed.

I flopped down on the other side of the couch and looked at him, laughing.

"Yeah, this isn't news." I said continuing to laugh.

"Fuck you, but seriously. Alice just had me follow her around town for four hours while she shopped. I held most of the fucking bags. The looks of pity I got from other men were ridiculous." He reached over and took my beer bottle and chugged the rest of it then belched.

Just as he belched, Bella walked out...completely naked.

"Eww, babe, that's disgust- OH MY GOD!" She covered herself and ran back down the hall.

"Holy shit dude. Bella's got a nice rack" Jasper said.

" I swear to god, man. If you don't want punched in your fucking throat, you might want to leave" I snarled at him.

Just then he knew I was serious, and got up and walked out the door. Normally that wouldn't have bothered me. He's said shit like this about previous girls i've dated. I used to show him all the nude shit they'd send me via text, but this was my JB.

I walked back to the bedroom and saw her laying on the bed crying. I walked over and sat behind her and rubbed her back.

"Baby, it's okay. Jasper didn't see anything" I lied, hopefully she believed me

She hiccuped and then spoke "Yes, he...he did" She sniffled and sat up.

"I feel like a whore. Your best friend has seen me naked...why don't i go...go and show your brother now" She sobbed into my shirt. Now I knew it was the hormones talking. She wouldn't normally care about this so much. She'd be embarrassed, but just shake it off.

"If it will make you feel better, I'll run around the building naked" I laughed a little bit hoping to lighten the mood.

It worked. She laughed and sat up wiping her nose

"No. I'm the only one who gets to see you naked from now on, big boy"

I laughed and leaned down and kissed her. "Good, cause I don't want to make the men around here jealous of my cock" I smirked and she laughed again. I loved that sound.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I ordered you some General Tso's" I kissed her and got up.

"Hell yes! Squishy is starvingggg" She groaned then smiled .

See. Hormones. Crying one minute, happy as fuck the next.

"Get dressed and meet me out there. I wanna feed my girls" I kissed her and walked out of the room.

After I paid and walked back to the couch, Bella was there, dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top rubbing her belly.

"Ugh that smells so fucking good." She reached for the food.

After everything was separated, and we started eating, Bella turned to me and smiled. I knew that smile. I didn't like the repercussions of that smile.

"So, now that we know Squishy is a girl, We have to go shopping...and get paint. I want her room to be pink..."

Oh shit. Here we go.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review and tell us what you think (:**

**Come over and join the fun in our FB group. Links on our profile!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello Loves! Sorry this is late, lots of stupid excuses like exhaustion, kids birthdays, work...you know the drill...but here it finally is. Beta'd by the awesome !**

**So you know the drill...we don't own anything related to Twilight, it all belongs to S. Meyer. However, I do own this tasty Holiday Mint McFlurry that I would love to be eating off of Rob right now...**

**Read Love and Review babes!**

* * *

"JB! No more pink! Fuck. Pick some purple, or shit some blue or something!", Edward whined to me.

We were walking around in Babies 'R' Us picking out baby supplies that were necessary. Ok sure a lot of the shit wasn't necessary, but our girl was going to have the best of everything.

"Edward shut up, she needs these things!" I said tossing in more pink receiving blankets.

"JB, I'm pretty sure she can have things that aren't pink. Look, this is cute," he said holding up a blue onesie type looking outfit. "See she can be cute in every color!"

I made a face of disgust. What if she had no hair? I didn't want people to question if she was a boy or girl.

"E, our girl will be only wearing girl stuff. Granted, that is in the girl section but do you really want people to ask if it's a girl or a boy? No, she will be the queen of bows, heels when shes older, dresses with tights, and her ears will be pierced as soon as she is old enough."

"Uh no. Our daughter is not wearing heels. She won't wear dresses. I don't want little boys around her! No way, no how, NUH UH!", he was way overreacting and it was sort of amusing.

Shaking my head at him I turned around and walked towards the furniture. I wanted white furniture in the nursery and Edward wanted dark, so we had to try to compromise on this.

"Babe what about this one?" He yelled at me looking at cribs.

He was standing above a dark cherry crib set. Next to it sat a matching rocking chair along with a dresser. As I walked closer, I noticed that the entire bed set was sports.

"Edward! We are not putting our daughter in that, now come on." I grabbed his shirt and pulled him along behind me to the section that I liked. There were white cribs, pewter cribs, rod iron cribs, round cribs. It was literally crib heaven for someone who was having a little girl.

"E! I want this one, please? Wait no, that one over there. I can't decide, which do you like?"

"Hmph, well clearly the ones I like you don't so I don't even see why I'm here. Why isn't mom here? Or Rose or Alice? You're not letting me do shit other than push around the fucking cart."

"Aww poor baby is upset he isn't getting his way?", I stepped closer so that my belly was pushed right up against his. I grabbed his shirt and standing on my tiptoes, I whispered in his ear, "Don't worry Mr. Cullen, I'll be sure to stroke your ego later, now let me pick out what I want for your daughter okay? Maybe I'll let you do a little bit of picking out some clothes or something."

I rubbed my hand down his chest and made sure to cup his junk just long enough for him to know what I wanted, but not so long that we would get in trouble.

Turning around to look at the different cribs I found one I instantly fell in love with. It was a white bed, with the ends higher, on the ends there were little gold details. This was a crib that was made for a princess.

"Babe? Can we get this one? It's perfect for little B." I smiled at him sweetly. We were still being careful on where we used her name as we wanted it to stay between us until she was here.

He walked up to it, closely inspecting it, crouching down to see the screws and how well it was put together. It made my heart swell that he cared that much.

"E, you realize this won't be the exact crib we take home right? It'll be in a box, and you have to put it together", I told him.

"Oh..well fuck. I figured we'd just throw this shit in the back of the truck and go home." He shrugged causing me to laugh. Clearly he had never had a baby around him lately, let alone ever.

We were shopping for the majority of everything she would need now because we had decided not to do the whole "baby shower" thing because I didn't want to play the stupid fucking games that people do. I also didn't want the sole attention on me, or people rubbing my belly. Instead, we agreed that after she was born, we would do a welcome home party, where we would announce her name and she would meet everyone. Esme, Alice and Rose were definitely upset about it but it was about me and our daughter, not them.

After picking out the furniture that we wanted I made my way into the bedding area, when my phone rang. Instantly, I knew it was my parents.

"Hey mama, what's up?", I answered.

"Bella! Honey? Where are you?", my mom asked me.

"Uh...Edward and I are out shopping for baby shit, I mean stuff sorry. Why?"

"Oh daddy and I thought we would surprise you and come visit for the weekend! I'm standing outside your apartment now!" What. The. Fuck.

"MOM!" I sort of screamed, and a few people looked over in my direction. I turned around as Edward approached me clearly wondering what was going on. "What the hell do you mean you're at my apartment?!" Edward's eyes bugged out of his head hearing what I said.

"Just what I said Isabella, is your brain having trouble focusing because you're pregnant or what?" Only my mom.

"Mom, knock if off. Why the heck would I be home if I had no idea you were coming?"

"They're here?!" Edward mouthed to me, I nodded at him while rolling my eyes.

"Fine mom, whatever. Look let us pay for what we have and we will be on our way okay?"

"Oh Goodie! Maybe we can meet some of your neighbors while we wait...doesn't Alice live with you?" Face Palm!

Fuck, I forgot to tell my parents that I moved in with Edward.

"Uh yea..Sure. Look mom, gotta go. Tell daddy I'll see him soon. Love you guys!" I said as quickly as I possibly could so that I could hang up the phone.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" I yelled "E, I forgot to tell them I live with you and not at my place anymore.."

"Babe relax. It's not like they don't know we're having premarital sex or anything." He gestured towards my growing torpedo of a belly.

"No you moron. First, I forgot to tell them I was pregnant. Now I forgot to tell them this? You just don't fucking get it. Go pay for this shit and let's go, I'm done here. And buy this crib, this is the one I want for her." I huffed and walked away leaving him to do what I said.

Once I was outside of the store I realized I probably shouldn't have been such a bitch, so I sent him a text apologizing.

Sorry-B

It was maybe five minutes later when he walked out with a cart full of stuff shaking his head at me.

"That's what you call an apology? Better get working on that one before little B is here JB. I hope to God she knows to apologize better than that."

"Shut up Edward..let's hurry up and go home already"

"Wow your mood changed quickly. Is it all cause your parents are here?" He asked me.

"YES! I mean don't get me wrong, I miss my parents but I hate surprises like this. They should have told me they were coming to visit. I would have had time to clean not only our place, but my old place as well. Everything is out of order at our place since we were hoping to get the nursery ready this weekend. It's just a lot of stress, and really annoying."

"JB, calm the fuck down! Your parents were first time parents at one point too. They'll understand the chaos I'm sure. Plus, the house is clean, it's not like we live in filth babe." He laughed at me. "Now come on, lets go introduce me to your parents shall we?"

We made small talk the remainder of the way back to our apartment. Mainly about the baby, and his worries of meeting my parents. Pulling into our complex and parking, I looked around noticing my parents were nowhere to be seen.

"I thought you said they were here babe?" Edward asked me.

"That's what they said when my mom called. Who truly knows with my mom." I was irritated. I didn't want them here right now, and I truly just wanted to curl up on our couch and watch some movies with Edward.

Walking up the stairs to our apartment, I heard squealing. Yep, you heard me right. Squealing. Followed closely by my mother's laugh.

Looking around and listening carefully, I noticed it was coming from Seth's apartment.

"They're at Seth's, I just heard my mom. At least I hope my dad is there." Walking that way my assumptions were correct. I could see them all through the window including Alice. Seth must have seen us because he opened the door before we even had a chance to knock.

"Sugar plum and Sugar lips!" He yelled. "And little baby sugar!" He had named little B, baby sugar, after the nicknames he tended to use for Edward and I.

"Come in come in! We're just getting to know your parents here Bella Boo. Why didn't you tell us your dad is such a hottie!?" Fuck Seth!

"Yea B! Your dad's 'stache is pretty much a total turn on..maybe I can get Jasper to grow one!" Alice winked at my dad while smiling at me.

"Hmph." Was his reply. He knew Alice teased him about the damn mustache, but this is how it's always been, and I don't ever see that changing.

"Hey daddy!" I ran, well as quick and as much as I could towards my dad, and squeezed the life out of him. One thing for sure is that I had missed my parents.

"Hey baby girl." He hugged me back.

"Isabella!" When will my mom ever remember that I prefer Bella?

"Hey mama." I went to hug her next. "I missed you guys."

She reached down and rubbed my belly, "Are you sure there's only one baby in there B? You're huge!"

"Fuck thanks mom. Just what I wanted to hear that I'm huge. Am I bigger than a cow? I still have three and a half months left. Fuck this shit, I missed you guys and all, but I'm going home. You can ask Edward where that might be." I said as I walked out the door.

I stomped my way home. No pregnant woman wants to hear how big they are. Maybe how they look amazing for being so and so pregnant or whatever but not how big they are. I mean what are they comparing it to anyway? A house? A car? Was I being compared to how skinny Alice still is? Fuck, I want this baby out already.

I have no idea how long I was in the house alone. It could have been minutes, or even hours.

"Bella? Honey? Edward told me I could find you here.." I finally heard my mom's voice.

"In here mom." I had already curled up in my bed, I knew I was being super short with her, but I was still angry. Yes sometimes I revert to being six again.

"Baby, I didn't mean to upset you so much." She said walking towards my bed and sitting on the side next to me.

I didn't realize it, but there were tears streaming down my face. But I noticed it when my mom wiped them away.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked me.

"What's wrong mom? You said I was huge. I know I don't look like I used to and half my shit in the closet will never fit me again, but geez! Did you ever stop to think about what it was you were saying? Stop to think just once about how your words might affect me?" I was in full on crying mode.

"Bella, you're having a baby. It's bound to happen sweetie. But regardless of how big you think you are, one thing's for sure. That man down there? Edward, loves you. He loves that little girl, and just chewed me a new one down there in your defense." She laughed.

"So is this a girls only party like you used to do when you were little or are dads allowed?" I heard my dad's gruff voice come from the doorway.

"You can always come in daddy. I've missed you." I smiled while scooting over and making room for the three of us in bed.

"So Bells, when were you planning on telling us that you and Edward had moved in together?" he asked me.

"Uh..well it just makes sense. I mean we were neighbors and now with this little one coming we just sorta thought it was best."

"Well you know I wish we had met him prior to all this hoopla, but he seems like a good guy. Seems like he has his head on straight. You deserve a good guy Bells."

"Thanks Daddy."

"So when are you gonna tell us the baby's name?" my mom jumped on the bed.

"We're waiting til she's born actually mom. We want something just between the two of us for now. Her initials are BEC though, that much we are willing to give out."

"Wait wait wait...you're giving her his last name and you don't even have a ring on your finger yet?! Isabella Marie I know I taught you better than that!"

"Don't worry Mrs. Swan, I plan to change that sooner rather than later." I heard come from the door. I had no idea how long Edward had been listening.

"E, shut up. We're not getting married just because I'm pregnant. Come on, let's figure out what to do for dinner shall we?" I pushed my mom out of my way to get off the bed and make some food. "This little girl is starving!" I rubbed my belly.

"Actually JB, that's why I came in here. Apparently Alice told Jasper who told Emmett who told my mom that your parents were in town and my mom is dead set on having all of us come over there now for dinner. Her exact words were, "I need to meet the people who created the most amazing woman ever!" So I don't think we have much of a choice. Rose and Em will be there too. So obviously the invite went and was extended to Alice and Jasper. Since Alice was at Seth's house, Seth and Sam are coming too. So get ready love, it's gonna be a long night." He smiled at me sweetly hoping to not be in any kind of trouble.

"You're lucky I'm hungry and so is your daughter. Mom, Dad you guys can just ride with us as long as that's okay, and we can head out to the Cullens?" I asked looking in their direction.

"That's fine honey. Hey Edward, think your dad will have any alcohol? It's been a long day and I know both Charlie and I could use a drink or two, or hell maybe seven since we're not driving." Renee lightly touched his arm, what the hell was she trying to charm him or something?

"Ah, Mrs. Swan, my parents keep a fully stocked bar at all times so it shouldn't be an issue of any sorts. Come on, let's head out."

We quickly loaded into the car after I grabbed some sweats to change into later. I never knew how long of a night it would be when we all went to the Cullens, and if I got tired, I would need something comfortable to change into.

The drive never took too long, and this time was easily filled with loads of conversation with my parents getting to know Edward more. I could tell by the way they were both responding that my mom was quickly falling in love with him, and my dad may have a little man crush on him as well.

Once we arrived at the Cullens, I noticed that Emmett's truck was here along with everyone elses cars. Esme greeted us instantly outside as she usually did.

"Oh finally you guys are all here! Come come! Nice to meet you, I'm Edwards mother, but please call me Esme, we are family after all." She hugged my mom, and it was a pretty giant squeeze from the looks of it.

"MY BABY MAMA IS FINALLY HERE!" I heard Emmett yell and rush to where we were. "How is my little Baby B doing today huh mama?"

"Uh Bells? What is he talking about? I thought Edward was the father?" My dad asked.

"Who wants a drink?" I heard Esme ask everyone.

Oh this was going to be a lovely evening full of fun. And I had a feeling I would be the only sober one here.

* * *

**So any more guesses on little B's full name? :) **


	19. Chapter 18

**It's Sunday! You guys know what that means! VERSUS! (: **  
**It's taken me 4 days to write this, cause...well, cause I suck! But It's finished and it's here. I hope you like it. Again, this is a "Meh" chapter for me. **

**Shereene & I don't own Twilight. We both do own a computer...and we skype regularly, and have fuck awesome conversations with each others kids...Her son is going to marry my daughter...it's all pre arranged and legit. **

**Beta'd by the lovely ...She's fucking awesome. Not gonna lie.**

* * *

**EPOV:**

This was going to be a long night.

Before we even finished dinner, mom and Renee were already nice and toasty thanks to their good friend Mr. Vodka Tonic. Dad and Charlie had already retired to the den. I'm sure they didn't want to subject themselves to this.

Alice and Seth were sitting with the two lush's spurring them on.

"You are some lucky bitches," Seth said. "You've both got some delicious husbands...Esme with her Dr. 'Touch me lots', all blonde hair, blue eyes, tight ass, then Renee with Officer 'Cuff me and fuck me', with his sexy, thick mustache...Mmm", Seth then gave a little shiver and a smirk.

"Oh, Charlie has wanted to shave that mustache for years," Renee slurred.

Bella and I were on the couch just listening in, snuggled close to each other. She looked up at me and rolled her eyes and whispered, "This is going to get disturbing. I can feel it."

Just as she said that, Renee continued in the direction, I knew Bella was dreading.

"But I never let him...That man gives a mean mustache ride...mmm, he does this thing with his tongue where he -"

"MOM! Do NOT continue that line of thought! Seriously, I'm in a delicate position and you're going to make me throw up." Bella interrupted Renee and cringed.

Renee giggled and chugged the rest of her drink. Damn, woman could keep up with Emmett.

Ha Ha...Emmett.

Poor guy is whipped. Rose was tired from working a double at the hospital, so when she left, Em had to as well. That's life when you marry an OB nurse.

"Yeah, well, you should see Carlisle in Doctor mode...Especially when we play doctor...Sometimes I'm his patient with an 'ache', and other times, I'm his naughty nurse, I have the costume and everything," she winked at Seth.

Brain bleach...NOW! Bella laughed, I didn't have to see her or hear her to know this, I could feel her.

"Do not make any type of comment on that, or I will bring up Officer Cuff me and Fuck Me," I smirked down at her as she straightened her face up and stopped laughing.

Yeah. That's what I thought.

Not wanting to subject ourselves to anymore of that, Bella and I left the room and found dad and Charlie in the den just talking and watching a football were the sensible ones. The safe ones. There wouldn't be no talk of disgusting parent sex with them.

"I don't know why you married those women," I shook my head as Bella and I sat down on the extra couch in the room.

"Well, I know I married your mother because she can do this thing with her mouth where she-" Dad started.

I jumped up off of the couch, and interrupted him.

"Okay, well, I'm leaving you perverted people, and going home with my girlfriend, before our daughter hears all these conversations and is traumatized. Parents are so disgusting. I swear JB, we're not going to be like that with Baby B."

Dad and Charlie laughed. I shook Charlie's hand.

"It was nice meeting you, sir, Bella and I will come over tomorrow after work."

Yeah, Esme decided that Renee and Charlie MUST stay at Mansion de Cullen. God I hope they don't have a freaky orgy. I don't think mine or JB's psyche could take that.

After saying goodbye to Charlie and dad, we did the same to Mom and Renee. Alice and Seth said they were staying a bit longer. Seth hadn't had anything to drink, stating he wanted to be sober when he got fucked later by Sam, and Alice said that Jasper was going to pick them up, then she was going to be all over him like a 'spider monkey' whatever in the fuck that means...again, the disturbing images are all around us.

After JB and I made it home that night, we got a shower, and fooled around in there for a while, then got dressed and snuggled in bed together.

"Our parents are fucking crazy, E. I swear, putting them together was a bad idea," JB giggles, "And adding Seth and Alice into the mix really didn't help the matter"

I laughed and kiss her head.

"Yeah, well, thankfully, your parents don't live close, so this won't be a common thing."

She blew out a breath and laughed.

"Thank god! Okay, Little B is making mama tired. I'm going to sleep." She leans over and kisses me, "G'night sperminator. Love you." She kissed me again, and snuggled further into the pillow and passed out. I followed suit.

Sometime in the middle of the night, I felt a nudging in my back.

"Babe, I love you, and I love sex with you, cause your pussy is fucking spectacular, but I'm trying to sleep. I also think sleep is spectacular...I want more of it" I snuggle back into the pillow and drift off again.

Before I'm fully back to sleep, I feel the nudge again, and huff.

"Fuck baby, please let me sleep," I groan. Just as I turn around to look at her, I feel it in my stomach now. I look down and realize that it's her belly nudging me. It's Little B. She's awake. God help me if she's awake at this time when she's actually in this world, and in person. I lean down and put my face in line with JB's belly and start talking to my little nudger.

"Little B, you're going to have to go back to sleep. Mommy and Daddy love you, but seriously, you're going to need to be sleeping at this time...Every night. We need our sleep kiddo. Now, if you can do daddy a solid, and just sleep, I'll contemplate NOT putting the chastity belt on you."

I sighed and started talking to myself. "Who in the fuck am I kidding? That shit is going to be locked on, with 3 different locks, and the key holes will be welded shut."

I turned back to my Little B and continued talking.

"Okay, so the chastity belt promise has already fallen through, so if you sleep for mommy and daddy when you arrive, I'll buy you all the Barbie and Dora shit your heart desires ... and I should probably stop saying shit like 'fuck' and 'shit'. Daddy's aren't supposed to talk like that infront of their kids. You're going to be a fucking awesome little girl. Daddy is going to make sure of it..."

Just as I was going to finish, I got interrupted.

"I thought you were going to quit saying 'fuck' and 'shit'?" Bella laughed

"That's when she's here. Does she even have ears yet?" I laughed and kissed her belly.

"G'night Little B. Daddy loves you," I then crawled back up to the top of the bed and layed with JB. The baby stopped moving, so I assumed she was asleep again.

"What are you doing up,baby?" JB asked me.

I laughed and rubbed her belly.

"Well Little B decided she was going to use my back as a trampoline...How in the fuck do you not feel the little thing beating the shit out of you from the inside out?" I laughed again "She woke me up, how did she not wake you up?"

Bella just shrugged and smiled sleepily.

"I don't know, either I'm used to it, or I sleep heavily. Speaking of, I'm going back to sleep, we have to be up in 2 hours to get ready for work," Bella yawned, then kissed me and snuggled back into the bed, pulling my arm over her and had it resting on her belly. I kissed her shoulder and whispered that I loved her and fell back to sleep.

It was now September, and we had just left Bella's 7 month check up at the doctors office, and everything was going great with her and Little B. We got to hear the heartbeat again, I won't admit this out loud, but everytime I see our daughter or hear her heartbeat swooshing throughout the room I get a bit misty eyed. I know Bella's caught it a few times but she has never said anything about it; makes me love her all the more.

After the appointment, Bella and I headed to the office to start our work day. We had another client coming in today possibly wanting to work with Cullen Advertising; a big client. Bella and I needed to show off our fucktastic skills and we'd have this in the bag.

"I can't wait till Little B is born," JB broke me out of my work induced haze, and smiled at me.

I squeezed her hand and smiled back.

"Me either. I can't wait to see what she looks like, who she acts like. Her personality. I'm excited, and that makes me laugh a little." I smirked

JB looked at me a bit perplexed.

"Why does that make you laugh?"

I looked at her and shrugged.

"It's just a few months ago, I was single and loving it. Well, at least I thought I was. I could go out when I wanted and do what and who I want..."

At that, Bella quirked an eyebrow at me...or her 'bitch brow' as I called it, I just smirked and continued.

"I thought I was content being single...I realize that I wasn't. I'm more content with you and Little B than I ever was single. I love you and her more than anything in this world. I don't want to go back to being single. I don't want to go back to being able to do what I want when I want. I love having you to come home to, and going to sleep with and waking up with, and just...being with you. I love that we're going to have a Little B. I love that we're going to have this huge responsibility, and I love that I'm having this huge responsibility with you." I smile and look over at her. When I do, I see the tears just slipping down her cheeks.

"What's wrong? Did I upset you?" I asked panicked. I don't want to upset her. Did I say something wrong?

She smiled and shook her head, wiping the tears off of her cheeks.

"I love you," She stated simply, and leaned over and kissed me.

I kissed her back and then grabbed her hand, making our way to the office.

When we got there, I parked in my spot, thinking back to the first day that Bella started and smiled. How things have changed.

I got out of the car and walked over, helping JB out. Her belly was getting sizably bigger, and with the Volvo being low, she needed help standing. I didn't mind taking care of my girls in whatever way they needed.

When we got into the building, Jasper came up to me and asked if I wanted to come over tonight.

"Shit dude, you have no idea how bad I need a testosterone filled night. Seriously. I love Alice, I do, but the girl is just...a girl." He stated then sighed.

"Isn't that the point? Or are you in the first stages of batting for the other team...I mean, I'll still love you, man, but...I'm strictly clit-ly. Sorry," I smirked and got punched in the arm, which made me laugh harder.

"No, you fuck! I need some beer, sports, something. Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with Ali, but seriously, her girly-ness is starting to rub off on me. I've started using a fucking Loofa...what in the hell is a loofa anyway? Ugh" Again, he sighed and threw his head back against his chair.

Just as I was about to respond, I heard JB calling for me.

"Edward, we need to head to the meeting." She smiled and then turned and waddled towards the boardroom. I have to admit. It was sexy as fuck. I don't know why I thought so, maybe it was because she was carrying my daughter, I don't know, I just found it sexy. Jasper laughed. He knew of my obsession with pregnant Bella. Not only was she exceptionally horny all the time, but just knowing that her body was changing because she was carrying my child made me hard as shit. I had to adjust myself before walking into the room to start our meeting.

When I got into the room, I sat across from Bella, and in between our other co-worker Ben Cheney, and a woman who I'm assuming was with the client, I learned her name was Tanya Denali, and she was actually the big client that we were working with.

During the meeting, I kept getting the feeling that I was being watched. I looked at Bella, and she was concentrating intently on the presentation. I looked around, and everyone else was doing the same thing. Finally, I look next to me and Tanya was blatantly staring at me, checkin me out, looking me up and down. I gave her the 'What?!" look and then tried concentrating like everyone else, but I couldn't. She was still fucking staring at me. It was fucking annoying.

Just then, she reached her head over and whispered in my ear.

"This is boring...Want to have some fun after this?" She then nipped on my ear.

I moved away from her and shook my head. "No thanks. Happily taken"

She then leaned over again, and whispered. "Well she doesn't have have to know, She doesn't know who I am." She pulled back and smiled at me.

I smirked, and looked at her. Apparently, she thought that it was a good smirk, a smirk of approval, because she smirked back, and put her hand her on my arm rubbing it. I leaned over and whispered back in her ear.

"Yes, she does have to know, and she also, does know who you are" I moved my head and looked over at a very red, and very, very pissed off JB. I'm pretty sure that if this was a cartoon, smoke would be coming out of her ears.

Finally, the meeting concluded, and Mr. Denali, who was apparently Tanya's father said that he would think it over, whether or not he'd choose us. When we all dispersed, Tanya stopped me and gave me what, I assume was supposed to be a sexy smile.

"Edward, if you ever want to have an actual _good time _give me a call." She then slipped me her number on her business card.

Just then, JB walked up and snatched it from my hand, and gave it back to her, well, technically, she threw it at her, but meh. Semantics.

"Sorry, he's not interested, he gets all that he needs and more from me," Bella then got up right in Tanya's face. "And just because I'm pregnant with his child doesn't mean I won't fuck your fake ass nose up."

Bella backed up, kissed me, staking her claim, then grabbed my cock, pulling me towards the copy room. Once in there, she pushed me up against the door and kissed me hard, biting my bottom lip hard.

"Who owns this?" She asked, still having ahold of my cock.

I licked my lips and answered her.

"You do, only you baby!" I leaned down to kiss her, only to have her nip my lips gently, and pull away.

"Good boy!" She smirked then sauntered out of the door.

Fuck, I love that woman!

* * *

**Who wants more? Guess you'll have to wait till Wednesday for Bella!**

**Review and let us know what you think! We love you all and appreciate and read every review! You're all amazing.**


	20. Chapter 19

**So I wanted to apologize that this took so long to get out...a friend of mine passed away, and then a couple days ago one of my best friends grandma passed away as well..and my work load doubled..so its been sorta stressful..excuses aside, I AM SORRY! **

**There are a couple surprises in this chapter for our loyal readers, and hope you enjoy them..reviews always help us to write quicker..We're getting closer to finding out little B's name! Any last minute guesses? :) **

**And of course, neither Amber or myself own Twilight..but damn we wish we did! It all belongs to the wonderful S. Meyer..**

**To those going to see Breaking Dawn in a couple of days...ENJOY! I will be there at the 10:00pm showing...and as always, join us in our crazy Facebook group for pics and such...link is on our profile...**

* * *

That bitch needed to stay the hell away from Edward. She looks skanky, she acted skanky, and the fact that she KNOWS I am having his baby and yet chooses to disregard it proves she is skanky.

It set my mood for the rest of the day and I may have taken it out on Edward, he must have said something to Jasper too because I kept noticing him looking at me while we were working.

"Hey Bella, you ok?" He came up to me asking.

"Am I ok? No I'm not fucking okay. That bitch Tanya needs to back the fuck off. Does she not see this baby bump? Do I need to wear a shirt that says 'Edward knocked me up, back the fuck off?" I mean for real!" Yea, I raised my voice more than I needed to because I saw everyone in the office looking at me.

"Wow, sorry I asked...just, calm down okay? Realize he loves YOU and she's just a skank, ok?" He smiled as he glanced at her, she was sitting at her desk adjusting her tits causing us to both crack up laughing.

"Yea, you're right...just hard to remember sometimes...and plus I think this little one is a tad bit possessive of her daddy." I patted my belly.

"You sure it's her and not her mom?" His eyebrow raised as he asked me that.

"Ok ok, maybe a bit of both." I hated admitting this side of me.

"That's pretty much what I figured Hun. Hey listen, you up for dinner tonight? We could maybe do all of us? Sam, Seth, Rose, Emmett, me and Alice obviously and of course you and Edward?"

"Maybe, let me talk to boss man, and see what his plans are, k? I'll shoot you guys a text." I winked at him, "kiss my bff for me would ya? I kind of miss her."

"Will do Bella Blue, hey that rhymed!" Jasper was such a nerd.

"Hey Mr. Cullen?" I walked up to him, trying to look sexy but being seven months pregnant, sexy was something that was hard to come by. Instead of walking normally, I waddled.

"Yea JB?" He looked down at me. We were really unprofessional at work, which was kind of sad actually.

"Can we go home now? I'm tired." I yawned; hopefully he couldn't tell it was a fake yawn.

He rolled his head back, and placed his hands on my hips. "JB, I have tons of work I have to do. I've missed enough work as it is. Can you go home and get me later?"

"You know what Edward, never mind. I'm really not tired, I'm fucking horny and was planning on fucking till there was no tomorrow. But apparently work is way more important to you."

Grabbing my hand, he started walking us towards the door grabbing my purse off my side of the desk as he went.

"Hey Jazz, lock up tonight okay?!" He was walking quicker than I could waddle.

"Babe, slow down. This pregnant ass can't keep up!" I whined. "Besides, I thought you had a shit load of work to take care of?" Humor was laced in my voice, so he could tell I was joking.

"Sorry JB, the thought of my cock buried deep inside of you made me forget all about what I needed to do."

We made it to his car in record time, and made it home even quicker. I'm pretty sure he ran every red light from work to home.

The second we were inside our apartment, his lips were on mine, and he tried to push me against the door but realized he then couldn't kiss me with torpedo B sticking out.

So we tried to switch, with me slamming him up against the door, causing us both to laugh. Either way, we couldn't kiss this way because of my belly.

"Fuck baby, I can't even pick you up because of her," he pointed towards little B, "just go get the fuck in bed already."

"Oh, so demanding Mr. Cullen. What if I don't want to get into bed?" I smirked.

I turned around walking away from him, unbuttoning my top I let it drop to the floor. My bra followed next. Soon there was a trail of my clothing leading from the front door all the way to the bedroom, where I was currently standing in just my black Louboutin's.

Edward stood behind me, both hands on my hips, while his lips made work on my neck. "The shoes stay on JB." He said in a low demanding voice.

"Yes sir."

"Fuck baby. How wet are you?" He reached his hand down in between my legs, to feel just how ready for him I was. I was literally drenched, which caused him to moan.

I felt one finger slowly circle around my clit, just barely putting any pressure on it.

"Babe, please. No teasing today." I moaned out to him.

"Get on your knees Isabella..." He demanded.

He reached up to the top of the bed and grabbed two pillows so that my belly would have something to rest on, made my heart swoon.

Climbing onto my knees, my ass was up in the air. I felt the bed dip from behind me as he climbed up behind me, having already shed his clothes.

I felt his back flush against mine as I heard his words in my ear, "Do you have any idea how hot you look on your knees in nothing but your heels Bella?"

"Mmm," was the only sound, word whatever the fuck you wanna call it I could even comprehend.

"This is the only way I can get close to you right now baby." He whispered in my ear, "I love you being pregnant, but fuck I miss you being under me, looking up at me with your huge brown eyes as I pound you with my cock." His breath was caressing my ear.

I felt the tip of his cock hit my clit, and slowly making its way down to my opening, but he didn't enter. Back and forth, back and forth, I felt his cock stroke me. He was using his dick to spread my juices around.

The feeling of him rubbing my pussy with only his dick was making me wetter than I even imagined. I reached down with my hand trying to reach and rub my own clit, but found that little B was in the way causing me to burst out in laughter and tears.

He instantly paused, "Baby what's wrong?" He asked me "Are you alright?"

"Fuck E, I need you. I can't reach my clit. This huge ass belly that you created is in the way! Fucking fuck me already and stop being a goddamn tease!"

I felt him slide his cock up and down one more time before he slammed into my hot, wet, dripping pussy. Screams of pleasure instantly coming out of me, mixed with groans from him.

"Babe, this isn't going to be gentle. Let me know if it's too much." He said through gritted teeth while pulling out and slamming into me once more.

His arm reached around us and found my clit. Rubbing as fast and applying as much pressure as he could.

"Edward, Edward, fuck babe!" I screamed. We had been teased so many times by our friends that they could hear us so I grabbed a pillow to muffle my sounds.

All I could feel was him pounding into my pussy, hitting that spot each time that drove me insane. His hand was on my ass cheek, while his other hand worked my clit.

"Baby, I'm so close, unf!"

Smack!

I was stunned, literally not expecting him to smack my ass.

"Do it again E." I said, not even realizing it came out of my mouth.

"God damn JB!"

Smack!

After two smacks to my ass I was right on the brink of falling over the edge. I could tell he was too. His hand softly rubbed where he had smacked my ass, while squeezing at the same time.

"JB, I'm close..fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck..." he kept going on and on as his thrusts became more and more erratic.

With a few more thrusts, I felt his thumb push on the opening of my ass, and I came harder than I ever had before.

"Yes, Yes, fuck babe!" I got out through my cries. Collapsing onto the bed on my side, I tried to catch my breath.

"Damn JB, that was fucking amazing. I have never felt it like that before." He said while panting.

We laid there coming down from the orgasmic high when I felt a sharp pain in my lower stomach. Reaching down, I tried to rub it out so that Edward couldn't tell.

"Hey babe, I forgot to tell you, everyone is coming over for dinner tonight." Distracting him enough I tried to breathe through the pain.

"What do you mean everyone?" He asked, getting up putting his boxer-briefs back on.

"Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Seth and Sam." I tried to smile so he wouldn't be angry, but also so that he wouldn't see that I was in pain.

The further I got in the pregnancy, the more he worried about me and little B. I most definitely didn't want him noticing I was in pain and rushing our asses to the ER.

We had plans, and I intended to stick to those plans.

"Babe you don't need to be standing on your feet to cook for everyone. You're almost eight months pregnant, and need to start resting." His eyes were full of concern as he continued to dress himself.

"E, no worries! Everyone is gonna bring something, sorta like a pot luck. I'm just making the spaghetti."

"Mmm, I do love your spaghetti...with balls right?"

I chuckled; he always asked the same thing, "Yes baby, your balls will be included in dinner tonight."

"Sweet! Cook away JB!" He yelled walking out of our room.

The plan was for everyone to be at our place around six. Alice and Jasper were bringing salad, Emmett and Rose dessert, and Seth and Sam were bringing bread and wine. I couldn't drink the wine, but everyone else would enjoy themselves.

The pain subsided long enough for me to get up and get dressed, thank goodness. I tossed on a pair of leggings with a teal shirt. I had the cutest pair of teal shoes to go with it, and while I may not be the hottest thing around, I was comfortable as fuck. Which was my number one priority being that I was almost eight months pregnant and uncomfortable as hell.

I knew the spaghetti wouldn't take long to cook, so I started making some meatballs, rolling them and adding all the right seasonings to them. It was a recipe Grandma Swan taught me when I was first learning how to cook, and one that Edward seemed to have loved in the past.

Every now and then I would feel a sharp pain, but would rub it out best I could and keep going. Sometimes, the pain would be so strong, that it would cause me to break out in a little bit of a sweat, but I hid it well from Edward.

At quarter to six, everyone started to arrive. Because we all lived so close to each other, Emmett and Rose were the last ones to arrive.

"Where's my little girl? And my baby mama?!" He walked in the door yelling. Well, what would be a yell if he was normal, but he was Emmett, and sorta special.

"Emmett, get your grubby hands away from my wife."

Everyone stopped and stared, the spoon in my hand even fell as my eyes met his from across the room.

"Shit sorry, slip of the tongue. I just sorta think of it like that ya know?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Aww, our little Sugar Lips is growing up Sammy." Seth pretended to wipe his eyes as if he were crying, causing Sam to laugh a tad and shake his head.

Sam never said much, always the quiet one. It was definitely a good balance for Seth since he was so out of control.

"Dude calm down, I just want that little girl out of there already! I need to know my daughter's name already!"

"Emmett Matthew Cullen! Back off already, it isn't your baby; she isn't your baby mama. In fact, if you're so concerned about it why don't we go home and you can knock me up already?" Rose half yelled at him.

"Ouch!" I leaned down onto the counter best I could.

"JB what's wrong?" Edward rushed to my side.

"Nothing, just a growing little girl in here stretching her mama's joints and moving all her organs around, yep won't result in any form of pain at all."

"Geez sorry, I won't ask again." He said as he walked away.

"Edward, you try carrying around a basketball sewn into your stomach and have it move in the wrong way. Have it jump on your bladder, and push on your liver and shit. I can only imagine that's gotta be uncomfortable." Alice said to him, while helping me drain the noodles to the spaghetti. It was the final thing we needed to do before we could eat.

Sitting down, conversation was flowing. The guys were talking about the latest shit at work. Which accounts were a pain in the ass, and which accounts they were trying to acquire still. Masen Advertising may be well known, but there were still the big companies they wanted such as Nike and Puma.

The girls were talking about the baby mainly. It was funny how our group was so evenly divided. While Seth was a man, he was always included in the girl talk.

"Oh babe, your hooha is going to be in pain! Can you imagine it going from this big," he held up his hands to show me the differences, "to like this!? Fuck me. Wait no, don't, hell I wouldn't want Eddie's huge cock anywhere near me ever again!"

"Gee, thanks for that Seth. I Really needed that image." I tried to laugh, but was kinda pissed.

We were still sitting here at the table even though everyone had finished eating. The guys brought four bottles of wine, two red and two white, and between the seven of them, they were on the final bottle. Everyone was a tad bit tipsy, and being the only sober one it was pretty entertaining.

"Who wants to play a game of strip poker?" Emmett looked around to each of us for our answer.

Different answers ranged from Yes, to no, to me...I was the only one who hadn't answered yet.

"Hows about it Bella? You wanna get nakey with Uncle Emmett?" He gave me an evil smirk.

"Fuck you all. No way in hell am I getting naked with anyone here but Edward." I pushed my chair back.

"Don't lie Bells! There was that one time we got in the shower...and those times when we were younger..." Alice chirped in.

"Shut up Alice." I said as I stood up, "Ow!" I yelled, grabbing my lower stomach. This time, everyone jumped towards me. I was leaning down onto the table, afraid to stand up the remainder of the way.

"JB, you have to tell us what's going on." Edward said. The worry was evident in his voice, as was the look on his face. Tears filled my eyes, as I looked up at him.

"Baby, when did the pain start?" He asked me quietly.

"After we...yea..." My face flamed up in color, obviously alerting everyone to what we had been doing.

"Edward! You fucked her didn't you! Your sperm is going to put her into labor! Please tell me you pulled out, came on her belly or something?! No wait, that would be wrong, you can't cum on your daughter. That's like perverted shit..fuck! Bella Boo you gotta be okay. Let's go, I'm taking your ass to the hospital." Seth pushed everyone out of the way to try and get to me.

Thing is, Seth is the same size a Rose, let alone big enough to carry my pregnant ass.

"Seth, back up. I can walk. And you guys are all drunk. We're not going anywhere. I'm gonna get a glass of water, and lay down, you guys play whatever game you wanna play. But Seth, hands off of Edward got it? He's taken." Standing up the rest of the way, I started to make myself towards the bedroom, when I heard a gasp from behind me.

"Fuck," I mumbled.

"Bella? Did you just piss yourself?" Rose asked me.

"Uhm..no.."

"HOLY MOTHER FUCKING FUCK! YOUR WATER BROKE!" Jasper yelled. I kinda liked when he got drunk because he had no filter, and held nothing back. Basically he was Emmett.

"shit shit shit.." Edward started running around our place. "Baby we need your bag, and B's bag. And fuck! The keys...did we install the carseat? WAIT! its too early...that can't be your water, are you sure you didn't just piss yourself?" He rambled. Sweat was starting to appear on his forehead.

"Edward calm down man...we got this. Bella can you drive or no?" Sam asked me calmly.

"Uhhh..I mean if we go now, I can drive probably, OW! shit, yea..we gotta go though." I said as another pain hit. I can only assume they were contractions.

"Ok, Alice you know where her stuff is right? Go get her bag...they aren't going to send you guys home tonight so after little one is born we can come get her stuff okay? My car is the only one big enough to fit us all...can you drive that?" I nodded my head yes, I have always wanted to drive his Cadillac Escalade.

"I'm not ready, I'm not ready, I'm not ready...shit I'm not ready to be a dad!" Emmett was rocking back and forth in his chair chanting over and over.

"Emmett snap the fuck out of it already!" Rose slapped the back of his head. "Your niece is on the way, and I sure as hell don't wanna miss that, but the hospital won't let a fucking nut job in there!"

Alice appeared out of nowhere with new shoes for me, along with a bag of shit and some towels for me to sit on.

I instantly burst into tears.

"Bella what's wrong?" Alice asked me.

"I ruined my shoes when my water broke!" I choked out.

"Honey its okay, we will get you a new pair okay? Let's just get you to the hospital so that this little one can be born safely. You're early, and we need to make sure that she's healthy." Alice rubbed my belly, while trying to hug me at the same time.

"Ok, yea, you're right. Let's go." I said wiping my eyes as we all made our way to the front doors.

"THE BABY IS COMING!" Seth yelled through the complex at the top of his lungs. Pretty sure I heard a few cheers as we made our way to the car.

The Escalade had a lift on it, so the guys had to lift me into the driver's seat, just to get in. They all laughed at me being short, while I threatened to chop Edward's dick off if he didn't hurry up because I was in pain.

The drive luckily took us about ten minutes, but the pain was becoming stronger.

The guys helped me out again, Rose having already supplying us with a wheelchair.

"SHIT!" Jasper yelled, "No one called the Doctor!" Everyone stopped walking to stare at him, wondering what the hell they were supposed to do.

"Well I text her...I didn't want her to think we were just a bunch of drunk idiots, so I figured a text was better...plus she's a friend of mine." Rose said.

"10 points to Rosalie! Oh baby, I love you...now let's go pop this baby out!" Emmett swung his arm over her shoulders, marching us all inside the hospital.

"Em, call mom and dad would ya?" I heard Edward ask him. "Bella's too ok?"

"You got it daddy-o!"

"Hi, oh we have a mommy to be here do we? What can we do for you?" The nurse with the fake smile on her face asked up. She reminded me of Tanya.

"Hello, my girlfriend's water broke but she's early. She's not even eight months pregnant so we're kinda freaking out..."

"Oh early? Who's your Doctor?" She asked, grabbing a clip board that had the doctors names listed.

"Dr. Seggie" I breathed out as another contraction was hitting.

"Oh she did just get here..so you guys all have to wait in the waiting area, mom and dad we're gonna go get you guys all hooked up and make sure this little one is doing okay while we wait on the Doctorr to come check you out ok? Dad you wanna push mom and follow me down the hall? Can someone fill this paperwork out for our mommy?" She said as quick as humanly possible. Finally showing signs of being concerned.

"I got the forms Edward; just go take care of our girls huh?" Alice said, offering her help.

We made our way rather quickly down a short corridor, where we entered a room with three beds in it. Each was separated by a curtain.

"Dad, can you help mom get into this gown here and get into the second bed? I'll be back in a few minutes to get you all hooked up." She pulled the curtain closed around us, allowing us some privacy.

"E, I'm scared." I whispered.

"Me too JB, but just have faith that she will be okay. We have an amazing Doctor, you know that." He kissed me. "Now let's get this ugly thing on you so we can hear her or some shit."

Once the gown was on, I climbed up into the bed as comfortably as I could.

"Knock knock!" The nurse rang out. "Perfect, now Isabella were gonna hook you up to two different monitors here. One to watch the baby's heart rate, and the other to monitor your contractions. Have you felt any yet?"

"Yea, I mean it's what I assume a contraction is anyway." She nodded her head.

"Ok well this machine will let us keep an eye on everything." The second the heart one was on, we heard her heartbeat fill the room.

"Well Bella! I didn't think we'd be seeing you this soon." Dr. Seggie's voice filled the room as well. "You're not due for a few weeks." As if I didn't already know that.

She walked over to the machine, looking at both sheets of paper as they printed out. She didn't say anything or give any kind of indicating factors.

"Well my dear, I think we need to check you to see how far along you are. You said your water broke is that correct?" I nodded at her, "Ok then we will check for that as well just to make sure. Being that it is so early, we need to see if we can stop the delivery if at all possible."

Reaching into the cupboard she put on some gloves followed by some sort of special cotton swab thingy.

"This will let us know if you test positive for amniotic fluid or not. If you could just put your feet up, and pull them back as close to your bum as possible, and let them spread open," I did as she said. "Good, perfect!"

She reached down, feeling around inside right as another contraction hit.

"Ow, ow ow!" I cried.

"Breathe baby it's okay." Edward kissed my forehead as he rubbed my arm.

"Well good news is that you did in fact test positive for amniotic fluid, so it wasn't just urine in case this guy over here gave you any crap. Bad news is, we can't stop your labor at this point so your little one will be early."

I started silently crying, "Will she be okay?"

"Well when you deliver we will have a team from the NICU ready to go just in case she needs any kind of additional care. Before we give her to you, she will get a full work up just to make sure she's healthy and doesn't need our help with anything. Now do you want anything for pain or are you okay for now?"

"Drugs, please yes. Drugs!" I begged her causing her to laugh.

"OK, well we need to get an IV of fluids and stuff going, and get you set up in a regular room to deliver in that way you will get some privacy. We do have a maximum of how many people can be in the room, and especially with a preemie baby, we can only allow the dad and one other person with you. Sorry my dear, but her health comes first in this situation." She offered me a sad smile knowing I would have to choose between family members.

"No, no it's okay I agree completely."

"Ok great, then let's get you all switched over yes? Just give us a few, and we will get you some drugs."

She walked out of the room talking to a nurse in some doctor mumbo jumbo that made no sense to me other than "epidural."

"She's really coming JB..our little one will be here soon." He smiled.

"Yea, she is."

The nurse came back in about ten minutes later, with an IV to set up. They drew a few vials of blood when the poked me, and started a drip. Moving my bed to another room, we found it to be much quieter, and much larger and definitely much more private.

"OK miss Swan. We need to check you one more time just to make sure you're still eligible for an epidural. So if you could just do like Dr. Seggie had you earlier with your legs we can get the show on the road. Perfect! Dialed to just over a five, but not quite a six yet."

The anesthesiologist walked in right after that, and had me sit up and hug a pillow as tightly as I could. I had to have my chin down on my chest, and lean forward onto my legs as much as I could. I didn't even feel the needle enter my spine, because the pain was so much everywhere else.

"Ok Miss Swan, you can go ahead and lie back now." He said. "Good luck on your delivery." He smiled as he walked out of the room.

"Baby did you feel that?" Edward asked.

"Feel what?" I felt my eyes rolling to the back, sleep not far away.

"That contraction. The machine says you just had one." He looked up at me.

"Nope, no..felt nothing. Drugs are my friend...can we get some of this shit for home?" I found myself mumbling.

I closed my eyes, getting rest while I could. Just a little while longer and my daughter would be here, and in my arms.

Now to pray that she would be okay through all of this.

* * *

**Read, Love and Review babes!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hello Lovlies (: So I finished the chapter early, and decided to post.**

**IT's BREAKING DAWN PT. 2 DAY!**

** I hope everyone enjoyed it...I wasn't able to get to see it tonight "/ Hopefully tomorrow though.  
This is the chapter that FINALLY announces what Little B's name is...I Hope everyone likes it.  
I also realize that everyone has a different experience during labor and child birth, I'm not the mommy of a preemie, but Shereene is, so I put a mixture of my childbirth, and her childbirth, which was 6 weeks premature with her twins together. Probably not completely accurate, but this is fiction, so whateve's. haha.  
Okay, I'm going to stop gabbing now so you can get to reading and FINALLY meet Little B (:**

**We don't own Twilight. If we did, We'd be at all of the premiers and all up in Robsten's shit, harrassing them Sexually, instead of watching the live feed on the internet!**

* * *

**EPOV:**

Holy shit!

Bella's water broke, and she was officially in labor...

I didn't want to believe it. I was hoping that we'd come to the ER, they'd tell her that she pissed herself, and we'd be sent on our merry way with a funny story to tell the grandkids...No such luck.

She's been in and out of a sleep for the last hour. According to the machine she is hooked up to, she's been having steady, strong contractions. All I can say is Thank God for epidurals, God only knows what kind of pain she would be in and what kind of pain my balls would be in if she didn't have it because I know she'd try to rip them off.

JB's feisty like that.

I love her.

Just as I was about to lay my head back and relax for a little bit while Bella did, a nurse came in.

"Hello parents-to-be, don't mind me, I'm just checking up on the little one", she smiled sweetly and went over to the paper that the machine was steadily spitting out showing the baby's heart beat and Bella's contractions.

"She's been having some big contractions...", the nurse said to herself. "I'm just going to wake her up and check her cervix." She looked at me this time as she spoke. I just nodded my head and got up and went to JB's side.

"Baby, wake up, The nurse has to check you," I spoke softly to her while running my hands over her head. Her eyes flickered a little bit before she opened them and nodded. The nurse smiled at her and pulled the stirrups out from the bottom of the bed and had Bella put her feet in them.

After a minute, the nurse's head popped back up and smiled. "We're at about 7.5 cm's dilated. Shouldn't be too much longer. Few hours." She pulled her gloves off and threw them away, then assisted JB in getting comfortable again. "If you guys need anything, just hit the call button, we'll be right in." She smiled again and walked out.

I looked over at Bella and gave her a smirk. "I think we should get one of these beds for the house...We could have SOO much fun with it." I winked and she laughed.

"HA! You're not getting anywhere near my love box for a while, so wipe that smirk off of your face." She then gave me a smirk of her own, when mine diminished off of my face.

After a few hours, I was sitting here just watching TV with JB, waiting for something to happen. This was nothing like they showed in the movies. I thought I was going to get some screaming, some cuss words, but nothing. Other than the nurses coming in and out once in awhile, this felt like we were just sitting at home together watching TV like we normally do.

Just as that thought hit me, JB started breathing heavy, I jumped up and got to her and started rubbing her hair, "What's wrong baby?" I asked.

She blew out a breath and shook her head "Nothing, nothing. I've just been feeling an overwhelming urge to push...all I've wanted to do for the last hour is push, and I don't think that I can hold back any longer," she licked her lips and ran her hand through her hair.

"Okay, well I'll go out and get a nurse to come and see what's going on." I leaned down and kissed her head then walked out to find the nurse. When I got to the nurses station the nurse was leaning over her desk doing some paperwork, so I cleared my throat trying to get her attention. When I did she looked up at me and smiled.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Cullen?"

"Edward, please." I smiled "And Bella told me that she feels like she needs to push but said that she wasn't feeling any pain."

The nurse chuckled as she stood up and came out of the door "I'm sure she isn't in any pain, that epidural is an amazing drug."

I laughed and walked with her back to Bella's room and walked over to her.

"Okay, Bella, lets check you out to see how you've progressed." The nurse said as she slipped her gloves on and walked down to the promise land.

A few seconds later, she looked up at us and had a huge smile on her face.

"Well, you guys, are you ready to become parents? Cause it looks like you're ready to push and bring baby Cullen into the world," she took her gloves off and stood up. "Let me just go and get the other staff in here to get everything ready, as well as make sure baby girl Cullen is healthy, and I have to call Dr. Seggie, and we can get started." She smiled and walked out of the room.

I looked over at Bella and smiled. "JB, she's going to be here soon, can you believe it?" I leaned down and kissed her.

She looked up at me with a nervous smile on her face and nodded. "I'm scared, E. I'm so excited to meet her and finally hold her but what if I end up fucking up and she hates me?" She looked so scared. I sat down on the bed and looked at her, holding her hand in mine.

"JB, it's natural to be scared, I'm scared shitless right now. I'm used to only having to be responsible for my life, but soon, within minutes, Little B will be here and she's going to be ours and she's going to be healthy and perfect, just like her mommy." She smiled at me through her tears "You're not going to fuck her up JB, you're going to be an amazing mother, do you know how I know that?" She looked at me and shook her head, urging me to continue. "I know that because you're an amazing person. You're sweet, caring and loving. Everything about you is going to make you an amazing mom. Little B is going to be so lucky to be able to call you mommy. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you raising our children." Yes. I said children, as in plural. There was no way that we could stop at just Little B. I wanted a house full of babies with JB. I wanted to experience it all with her.

"Thank you." She squeezed my hand and smiled up at me, tears falling down her cheeks. "You're amazing, and I love you...you're going to be an amazing daddy". She pulled my hand up and kissed them.

Just then the nurse came in followed by another nurse who was pushing in a weird looking space crib with a clipboard full of papers and other little things for babies. After her, there was another damn nurse pushing in a cart with a bunch of surgical supplies and a bucket, placing it by the bed.

Truthfully, this all scared the shit out of me. Was this normal?

Was something wrong with Little B? I've been so scared about that since JB's water broke. I didn't want anything to happen to her. I didn't want anything to happen to either of them. I'm not letting JB know of my fears, she has enough on her plate right now as it is, she doesn't need to know that I'm just as worried as she is. I'd never forgive myself if something were to happen to Little B because I couldn't keep my dick in my pants. I know all this started because we had sex, JB even said that's when the pains started. I felt like a piece of shit because of it. The nurse broke me out of my thoughts.

"Okay, Bella, I'm going to need you to position your bed so that you're almost sitting up," Bella did what the nurse said, then put her feet in the stirrups. "Dr. Seggie will be here soon, but we're going to get this party started without her, she'll be here in time for the delivery." She smiled and looked at us both. "Okay Bella, when I tell you to push, I'm going to need you to be chin to chest and push as hard as you can, okay?"

Bella just nodded and looked at me. I smiled at her reassuringly. "You can do this baby...Little B will be in our arms soon," I leaned down and kissed her head, When I pulled back, the nurse informed Bella to push, and push she did.

After an hour of pushing, Bella threw herself back on the bed. She was sweaty and breathing heavy. "I can't do it anymore!" She started crying "I just can't...I don't have the energy."

"Baby, you're doing so good. Just a few more pushes, and Little B will be here, in our arms. Just give us a few more pushes." I leaned down and kissed her lips. She pushed me away. And let me tell you, if looks could kill, Little B would be born without a daddy.

"FUCK YOU, EDWARD CULLEN! You're the one that put me in this predicament. You should be the one doing all of the work. We're never having anymore fucking kids, unless YOU are the one that is carrying them, and YOU are the one that is going to push them out." She huffed and closed her eyes. Just then, I heard the nurse start to laugh a little, and looked up at her, then to Dr. Seggie, who came in about 10 minutes ago, and took over the birth.

"Come on Bella, Edward is right, just a few more pushes, and your daughter will grace us in this world," Dr. Seggie said, then looked at me, "The baby has already crowned, would you like to see, daddy?" She nodded her head down to Bella's hoo ha. I wasn't sure If I wanted to look. Would it taint my view on the vag? On Bella's vag? I don't know if I wanted to chance it, but apparently my body didn't give a shit as to what I was thinking because just then, I found myself contorting to look down into the splash zone. When I did, my breath caught.

There she was. There was my daughter. I couldn't see her face, obviously, but what I did see what a shit ton of dark hair.

I leaned back over with the biggest smile on my face and looked at Bella.

"Oh, JB! She's right there, I can see her! She's got so much hair...C'mon, baby, just a few more pushes and she'll be here."

"Okay, just a few more. I can't do anymore than that." She stated and got back into position and waited for her cue. When Dr. Seggie told her to push she did, and rested when she didn't need to. Finally what felt like forever, but in reality was only a few minutes the Dr. told her to push once more.

"Okay Bella, just one more push, and your daughter will be in your arms." Dr. Seggie stated.

I don't know how I haven't passed out from excitement before Bella gave her push, one of the nurses stuck a towel on Bella's stomach and backed off, letting her push.

"Okay, and...Push...1...2...3...4...5...and..."

And there it was; the most beautiful sound that has ever graced my ears. Little B's screams.

Dr. Seggie took sutures and cut the baby's cord and sent her with a nurse over to the weird crib looking thing. Wait, cutting the cord was my job...

"Um, Dr. Seggie, I know you're the expert and all, but aren't I the one that supposed to cut the cord? The dad's always cut the cords...It's in every movie." The Doctor laughed and shook her head at me a little. I was confused as fuck.

"Normally, yes, You would cut the cord. But since she is premature, we have to take precautions and get her over to get checked out as fast and efficiently as possible." She then looked over at Bella.

"Okay, we just have to take Baby Girl Cullen over to get her checked out, to make sure everything is okay with her since she's a preemie. She looks completely healthy, but just to be sure." The nurse then came over and took my daughter over to the space bed and started to mess around with her. I took this time to lean down and praise my girl.

"God, JB, She's fucking perfect. You did such an amazing job. Oh god baby, I'm so proud of you." I leaned down and kissed her sweaty forehead, not caring about anything but her, and our daughter.

I'm a dad.

I'm a mother fucking dad!

Bella looked up and smiled a weak, tired smile at me and nodded. "I know. She is so beautiful! We have to tell everyone else." Oh yeah. Forgot about them.

"Okay mommy and daddy, Baby girl Cullen weighs in at 5lbs 13oz, and is 18 1/2" long. She's very healthy!" Dr. Seggie came over to inform us. I sighed with relief. She was early, but completely healthy.

"Go and see her baby," Bella smiled up at me then closed her eyes and laid her head back. My girl looked fucking exhausted. I wish I could have done all of this for her, I would have in a second. She's so fucking strong. It makes me appreciate her so fucking much more.

I kissed her head once more, then walked over to the 'warmer' as Dr. Seggie informed me and took a good look at our daughter. She was perfect. I couldn't think of a better word to describe her. She was wrapped in all pink, her little face was so squishy looking and gorgeous. I looked up at the nurse who just finished up with her and asked if I could hold her. I wasn't really familiar with holding babies, but I just had to hold Little B. When the nurse handed her over to me, I couldn't help myself. I couldn't control it. The tears just slid down my cheeks.

The tiny little girl that I was holding in my arms was amazing. She was mine. Bella and I created her. I just met this little girl, and she already held my whole heart. I loved her more than I ever thought I could. How was it possible to love someone you just met, this much? I couldn't wrap my head around it.

After the doctors and nurses finished up with Bella, I took Little B over to meet her mommy, officially.

"Mommy, Little B wants to say Hi," I couldn't hold back my smile. I've been smiling like an idiot since I saw her head crowning. I leaned down as Bella sat up and transferred Little B into her mommy's waiting arms.

"Oh my god, E! She's so beautiful." She looked up at me with so much love shining through her eyes "We made her." Her eyes started watering up more, and the tears spilled over.

"I know, I'm in awe of it myself." I kissed both of their heads then stood up. "I'm going to go and let the others know, I'll be right back in." She nodded, not taking her eyes off of our brand new daughter.

When I got out into the hallway, I jogged towards the waiting room where I knew everyone waiting.

"She's here! 5lbs 13oz of perfection!" I was still smiling. I don't see it fading any time soon. "She's in there with mommy, and you guys can come in and visit in a few."

After some pats on the back from mine and Bella's dads, teary hugs and congratulations from our mothers, squeals from Alice and Seth, and a "FUCK YES! Call the press, I'M A DADDY!" From Emmett, I turned around and went back to my girls, but not before hearing Rose smack Emmett on the back of the head and calling him an idiot.

When I got back to the room, I stood at the door and smiled, watching Bella feed Little B the tiny bottle of formula. We decided not to breastfeed, so that I could help in the middle of the night as well. It's not like I could hold Bella's boob to feed the baby. That would just be awkward and weird. This was the best option.

"Everyone is so excited to meet her!" I said interrupting. Bella looked up and smiled.

"I can't get over how beautiful she is, E. Seriously, she came from us. She's apart of you and me. Forever" She started crying again, silent tears trickling down her cheek. I walked over and sat down on the bed next to her, and just looked down at Little B.

I couldn't believe that she was ours. That she was made out of the love that Bella and I created. Well, technically we weren't in love when she was conceived, but that'll be our little secret. We love each other now, and couldn't imagine this little girl not being apart of us. Right as I leaned down to kiss Bella, I heard my mother.

"Knock knock," She walked in and started crying again. "Oh, my baby has a baby...I have a grandbaby." She looked over at my dad, "We have a grandbaby Carlisle." She wiped away the tears that were falling down her face. Everyone came and huddled around the bed, trying to get a good look at our Little B.

"Okay guys, you've kept us waiting long enough...what is her name?" Alice asked bouncing in her spot

"Yeah, daddy has been dying to know his daughter's name" Emmett said, and it was followed by a smack from Rose. "Damnit Rose, stop being so violent all the time, I'm sensitive." He pouted as he rubbed his head.

"Well stop being a damn idiot," Rose retorted.

"Okay, if this episode of 'Days of Our Lives' is finished, I'd like to introduce to you our daughter..." I looked down and smiled.

"Everyone, say hello to Brynlee Emma Cullen," I said, the smile still in place.

I felt on top of the world.

My girls make me feel this way.

"Edward came up with Brynlee, and I chose Emma...after her favorite Uncle Emmett" Bella smiled and looked directly at Emmett. For the first time ever, the man had tears in his eyes.

"Seriously?" He blinked fast trying to rid himself of the tears. "After me? Oh, Baby Bell, I knew you loved me deep down." He walked over and hugged us. It was a bit awkward because of the baby. "Thank you," he whispered.

We nodded and handed Brynlee to her Nana Esme first since she was the closest. Bella and I sat back watching our family pass around the love of our life, and showing her love and attention. My life had changed so much as soon as Bryn joined us in this huge messed up world, but right now, in this room, with our family, I knew that everything would be fine. That since I had my girls, everything would be perfect.

We started our life as co workers, then as lovers, followed by a relationship...Now, I couldn't wait to start our life together as parents.

* * *

**Whaddya think? Like the name? Review, and tell us what you think!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Here we go again ladies! I just want to take a minute and say THANK YOU to everyone who has joined us on this crazy little ride that took on a mind of it's own...I love you all...(No this is not a goodbye A/N lol) **

**And of course, we don't own anything... does and if she was smart she would realize what an even bigger thing she would have on her hands if she continued with different stories of the different characters! **

**Who saw BD2!? I've seen it twice (once online haha!) and freakin LOOVVEEEDDD it...EEP! So sad to see the story over though :( **

**This chapter is Beta'd by the beautiful ...Love her to pieces! **

* * *

It had been two days since Brynlee had graced us with her presence and we were finally being released from the hospital. It had seemed like the longest two days I had ever been through.

My body had been ripped, a baby pushed its huge head through a tiny hole, even though she was itty bitty, that shit isn't easy man! I know they say you forget the pain, but I don't see how that's possible.

I shuddered at the thought alone...definitely don't want anymore Edward babies popping out of my vag anytime soon, that's for sure!

I was simply waiting on the nurse to bring in our paperwork so that I could sign both Brynlee and I out of here.

"Well Miss Swan, looks like you two get to take your little beauty home." The nurse walked in and smiled at Edward, bitch needed to back up off of him.

"Yes, Bella and I are extremely excited to get this show on the road with Brynlee.." Edward smiled down at our daughter as he reached towards me and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well if you could just sign here for her, and here for you," she pointed at the forms, "we can get the three of you on your way."

I signed the forms, as she checked mine and Bryn's bracelets to make sure we still had the right baby.

Please, like her daddy has even let her out of his sight since the second he saw her head pop out of my vagina.

"Alright Miss Swan, we just need you to get into this wheelchair and we can wheel you out to the front where you can leave! Daddy, can you carry the beautiful girl?"

"What? Why do I need to ride? I can walk just fine..in fact I'd rather have the exercise to lose this weight quicker.."

"No can do Miss, hospital policy."

"Edwarrrdddd..." I whined, wow. This is not how I usually am.

"Baby, just get in the damn wheelchair so we can go home? I miss my fucking bed. Shit, sorry...Fuck! Dangit! I swear JB, I'm gonna watch my mouth around her..." he looked down. "Not like she understands anything other than bottle and poop right now anyway."

"Hmph." I said sinking into the chair that was waiting for me, even though I'm not a fucking gimp.

Both Edward and the nurse laughed at me.

Making our way out to the car was easy enough, Edward followed behind us carrying Bryn in her carseat. Watching him with her turned me on like no other, but there was no way his dick was coming near any hole of mine! No way, no how!

"Hey babe, stay here with Bryn and I'll go get the car okay?" He said as he set her carseat next to me.

"Not like I have much of a choice here Einstein!" I yelled out after him, smiling down at Bryn. "Your daddy is silly isn't he beautiful?" I asked her.

I got no response...when do babies start to do that? Ya know, like respond, or laugh..or do something other than eat, sleep and shit?

Note to self: ask mom or Esme.

It was just a few minutes later before he pulled up in the truck. He still had his beloved Volvo, but we had decided that this truck would be the one in which we carried our daughter around in because it was bigger and safer for her.

Have I mentioned he's fiercely protective of her already? I love it.

"Well here we go guys...good luck! Enjoy your daughter, she will be here having her own baby before you know it!" The nurse joked as I stood.

"No, nope, never happening! No man is ever touching her. JB can we find some kind of locking chastity belt on her? Fuck it, I'll just buy a gun..your dad can help me pick one out, or five. Yea definitely multiple. One for each car, the kitchen, the bedroom...yea, we need a lot. Baseball bats too. I'll call Emmett." He rambled.

"E relax...she's not even a week old! Jesus." I laughed. "Now help me get in the truck..you caused her to tear me up from the inside out and this truck is too fuckin big!"

He lifted me with ease, as he slid me into the truck, after making sure Brynlee was nice and secure in the back, all strapped in.

"Ready to go home JB?"

"Ready, nervous, scared shitless...and in pain."

"Pain? What's wrong love? Need drugs?" He asked as he shut my door. I sat in shock.

"So E, lemme ask you something...why ask me a question then shut the door before allowing me the chance to answer? Also, how would it feel to push a bowling ball out of your dick? Hmm? Yea, question it again as to why I hurt."

"Shit you're grumpy...you need a nap!" He exclaimed.

"Let's just go home E..."

The drive seemed more bumpy than normal..I winced at every bump because it felt like I was bouncing in a bath of salts with an open wound each time.

We were home before we knew it and making our way up the stairs to our apartment was not an easy task. Edward of course carried B in so I could walk a little slower.

However, the second I got near our apartment I heard voices. Lots and lots of fuckin voices.

Seth, Alice, Sam, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle..and of course Emmett who I heard "Come see your daddy!" as I'm sure he tried to pick her up, followed closely by an "Ouch!"

I was LIVID!

I was looking down at the stairs when I heard it...

"Honey, she is absolutely beautiful!"

I looked up and was face to face with my mom, my dad standing right behind her.

"Mom? Daddy?" I felt my eyes fill with tears. "You guys stayed?" I asked them both, tears now completely falling down my cheeks.

"Where else would we be Bella? Our baby just had a baby...I'm sure she is gonna need some advice, or even just some sleep." My mom said as she hugged me. Causing the tears to fall even harder, and a squeal of pain to come from my lips.

"You ok Bells?" My dad asked.

"My boobs just hurt." I said quietly knowing it would embarrass him to the max.

"Oh Honey! You need a nice hot shower...I know you aren't breastfeeding so you don't want to release any of the milk, but let the hot steam relieve you of some of that pressure. Charlie love, head down to the store and grab us an ace wrap would you? I need to get these babies wrapped up for her."

"Oh uh..yea...sure.." He glanced down, not wanting to look me in the eyes. "Any specific size? Large? Extra Large?"

"Daddy, are you saying my boobs are an Extra Large?!" I loved to watch him squirm.

"Crap...leaving now!" He rushed past us.

Once inside, everyone was ooh'ing and aww'ing over Brynlee. Who wouldn't though? She was the cutest baby I've ever seen!

Ok, she was the only baby I've ever really paid attention to!

"Bella, she looks just like you...or maybe like Edward? Hell, I don't know...she's a baby and looks like a damn baby, but she's cute!" Alice smiled up at me.

"Thanks I think?" I laughed.

"She gets her looks from her daddy!" Emmett yelled, "that daddy being me of course! Don't you Little Emma? Oh yea, I'm calling her Emma, not Brynlee...she is named after an amazing person and should be called as such."

I looked at Edward who nodded his head yes, giving me permission to discuss something..

"So Emmett, Edward and I wanted to talk to you about something." I said as I took a seat next to him, I was in pain and needed to lean back on the couch.

"What's up B?"

"Alice you too...guys would you mind giving us a few?" Edward asked everyone else..

"No E, let them stay...this is our family...everyone should be here. But Ali come sit with us." I patted the coffee table so she could sit on that since I didn't feel like moving once again.

"What's up guys?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Edward and I want the two of you to be Brynlee's godparents..." I trailed off.

"What?" Emmett's head shot up to us.

"Is this for real? Bella, I don't, I mean...wow..this is huge..." Alice was trying to process the entire thing in her head, you could see the wheels turning in her head.

"How would that work though? I mean if something happened to you guys..." She trailed off.

"Nothing is gonna happen Ali...heaven forbid it DID...we know every single person in this room would be here for her, but the two of you guys? Alice you're my best friend...Emmett you're Edward's person..Emmett you possibly love our daughter more than we do!" Everyone laughed at that statement because we all knew it to be true.

Sniffles were going around the room, as people had to dry their eyes...

"B?" Emmett looked at me... "Take Emma would you?" He handed me my daughter just before jumping up and grabbing Alice.

"WE'RE PARENTS! ALICE! WE ARE PARENTS! I am officially her Daddy Emmett!" He spun her around in circles earning laughs out of everyone in the room.

"I take it that's a yes?" I asked both of them.

"Yes? YES!? She asked me if that's a yes...Isabella Marie Swan soon to be Cullen...NOTHING would make me more happy than to be Daddy Emmett to little Emma! Well nothing other than Rosie getting pregnant but yea let's not go there...I'm gonna teach her everything!"

"Alice?" We had yet to hear her answer.

"Bella, nothing better ever happen to you! But of course I'll do it! I'll even make sure she has the best fashion advice ever..we all know I dress better than you anyway." She laughed, which made everyone else laugh.

The rest of the day seemed to go rather well..little by little everyone left our home, and each time someone left I was a tad bit more grateful. Love our family, but shit am I exhausted.

At one point I found myself dozing off on the couch, only to get scared awake when Brynlee started crying.

Her cry was definitely something my body has learned to respond to within the last couple of days, but something that still scared me each time I heard it.

Finally, it was just my little family in our house, aside from our parents.

I started yawning left and right, before Edward tried to get them to leave.

"Hey guys, Bella's getting tired...maybe we can do lunch or dinner another night? Let her and Brynlee get some rest?"

"Edward, all Brynlee does is rest!" Renee laughed

"Edward is right guys, let's head out of here and let the kids have their first night alone with her." Esme laughed as she stood to hug Edward.

"She is beautiful, and you my son are an amazing father already." She whispered to him, but loud enough so I could hear her.

"We love you kids, and just remember we're around the corner if you need any help." Carlisle patted Edward's back before walking over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks Bella, you made our son ridiculously happy, and given all of us this beautiful little girl to spoil." He smiled down at me. "We'll see you in a couple days."

We were letting my parents stay in my old apartment..Even though I had been living with Edward for a little while now, we kept my apartment because I was still in a lease.

"Bells we're just a couple doors down, remember that." My dad said as they walked out the front door.

I sighed the second the door closed.

"You ok JB?" Edward asked me.

"Yea...it's just quiet and peaceful. Which is what I wanted since we left the hospital."

"Yea..sorry about that, I only knew your parents would be here, not everyone." He said as he sat down next to me on the couch.

"Not your fault our friends and family are overbearing, and think our baby is their own." I yawned again.

"Let's get you to bed JB. Squishy will be awake before we know it to eat again."

"No, sleep here." I mumbled before feeling Edward lift me up off the couch and carry me into our room.

"Do you want to change or not?" He laughed again.

I don't think I even acknowledged him. I was sound asleep the second my head hit the pillow. I had no idea how long it had been before the sound of my daughter screaming scared me awake once again.

I got up out of bed and walked over to her little bassinet that was currently in our bedroom, leaning down and picking her up.

Glancing back at Edward, I saw he was still sound asleep. Must be nice to not have your body respond the second she cried.

Walking into the kitchen, I realized I couldn't hold her and make a bottle at the same time. Looking at Little B, I burst into tears. How would I ever get this mother gig down if I couldn't even hold her and make her a bottle?

I walked back into the bedroom, and sat on our bed. Tears streaming down my face, cries coming from her mouth, Edward finally started to stir.

"JB?" He groaned, before sitting up at full speed. "What's wrong love? Is Brynlee ok?" He grabbed her out of my arms and looking her over very thoroughly.

"Baby, she's fine..what's with the tears?" He wiped at my cheeks.

"I...I can't do it..." I cried out.

"Do what babe? She's fine she's just hungry." Rocking Brynlee, she was slowly going back to sleep but we both knew she needed to eat.

"That's what I'm talking about.." I got out in between deep breaths, "I couldn't hold her and make her bottle..."

"Baby, it's not that difficult but come on...I'll show you...and if you still can't do it, I'll make it, or hold her so you can make it." He said climbing out of bed, walking to the kitchen as I followed closely behind him.

"Look JB, hold her in this arm and simply put the formula in the water while it sits on the counter. Then put the lid back on and shake.." He made it seem so easy and simple while I just wanted to cry even harder. However, I had to be strong for Little B.

"Come on JB, lets climb in bed and cuddle while we feed her..." We walked back towards our bedroom and climbed into bed while Edward fed her. She sucked down the few ounces he had made quick, so he placed her on his shoulder to burp her. It took a few minutes before she let one out, but then she was fast asleep again.

He placed her on the bed between us and we both laid there staring at her.

"You really did do an amazing job baking her babe." He smiled down at her.

"WE did an amazing job creating her." I replied.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked me.

"My boobs hurt, and my vag is a burning mess, but I'll be okay." He climbed out of bed and before I knew it he came back into the room with a glass of water followed by some of the pain pills they had given me.

"If you would actually remember to take these, the pain would be less and you probably wouldn't be so miserable." He chuckled at me.

"It's so not funny E...when your dick gets cut by barbed wire then you can try to complain to me about not being miserable."

"Yea yea, take the drugs and lets go to bed." He picked Brynlee up and placed her back into her bassinet saying he was worried one of us would roll on her if we kept her in bed with us.

I was asleep quick again, probably due to the drugs, but it was something I welcomed.

I was just finishing up a dream where Edward and I were married, getting ready to have a little boy, and in my dream Seth ran in the room screaming his head off.

We all tried asking him what was wrong, and why he was screaming, but he wouldn't answer us, he would only scream more. Next, Edward was hugging him telling him everything was okay, and that they needed to change him. Why did Seth need changing?

"JB, wake up...B wants her mommy..." I heard.

I started to stir waking up, when I realized that Seth screaming in my dream was really Brynlee crying to be changed and fed once again.

I laughed as I took her from Edward, and he asked me what was so funny. I explained the dream to him, in which he started busting up laughing, so loud that Bryn was staring at him like he was crazy.

"We will get the hang of this JB..I promise you." He kissed my forehead, then walked to the bathroom to go pee.

"What do you think Brynlee? Are your daddy and I gonna get this?" She smiled.

She actually smiled at a few days old!

I was over the moon that she had done this, when she let out a huge fart and shit all over herself...

Smile my ass, it was simply gas.

"EDWARD!" I yelled out to him. "Get a bath ready for her...a certain little girl is ready for her first bath at home...then mommy needs a shower!"

"Why what happened?" He said walking into the room, seeing me strip her of her clothes. "Nevermind, I can smell her from here." He laughed.

We gave her a bath, changing her into a little jammie set that said "my parents rock!"

I climbed into the shower, as Edward rocked her to sleep. I have a feeling he was right, that all would be okay and that we truly would get the hang of this someday.

One thing was for sure, is that I fell in love with Edward a little more each time I watched him with our daughter.


	23. Chapter 22

**Here's the next chapter for you lovely people! It's after midnight here on the East Coast, so it's technically Wednesday.  
I've been feeling like total poo the last two days, as has my two year old daughter, so it's sucked. Yay for flu season. But thankfully, I had this done before I started feeling bad. Hopefully you all enjoy this ch.**

I want to thank the lovely Natasha, or Tash.0 as she's called in FFN world. She beta'd and is amazing. Love you, BB!

Shereene & I don't own twilight. If we did, we have had Rob strip naked so we could see the glorious peen before he was casted...What?! We're dirty h00rs (;

* * *

**EPOV:**

The first night home with Bryn was...well, lets just say it was, well, it was fucking exhausting.

Do all babies have radar installed knowing exactly when you finally fall into a sleep, then choose that exact time to wake up and scream like they were being stabbed? Because Little B definitely has that shit. EVERY TIME I'd finally fall into a sleep, she'd start screaming. She's lucky she's the cutest baby in existence, and wrapped around my finger because I fucking loved my sleep. But I love her _way_ more.

When she started screaming, I told JB to go back to sleep that I had it. I leaned over the bassinet and gently grabbed my girl and picked her up cradling her to my chest. Her face snuggled into my neck and she quieted down.

"Bryn, I thought we'd had this conversation? Hmm? We talked about this, and I told you that if you slept, I'd buy you the Dora and Barbie shi- stuff. Do you not want any of that? Psh, who am I kidding, I'm going to spoil you rotten."

I walked with her into the kitchen and got one of the pre made bottles out of the fridge and put in the microwave for a few seconds, letting it warm up. I tested it on my wrist and when it was a good temperature, I moved the nipple around her mouth letting her feel for it. When she latched on to it and started sucking, I walked over to the couch and sat down with her, continuing our conversation...Well, the one sided conversation.

"You are seriously the cutest thing I've ever seen. You look just like your mommy," I ran my fingers through her little brown curls, then leaned down and smelled her hair. "You smell so good too, Little B. I can't get enough of you," I licked my lips and looked at her squishy face. "You're everything. You are the reason your mommy and I are together, in love. If it weren't for you, we'd probably still be biting each other's heads off and fighting over petty things like parking spaces," I laughed a little, still looking down at her. Those gorgeous green eyes, and thick dark lashes staring back up at me. I knew she didn't have the slightest fucking clue as to what I was saying but I didn't care, I loved this daddy/daughter time.

After a few minutes, Bryn was done, so I lifted her up on my shoulder and rubbed her back in circles then started patting it. We learned in the hospital that you couldn't just tap her lightly on the back, you had to put a bit of force into it to get it to come up. When it finally did, it was something that could rival Emmett's nasty ass. He would be so proud.

I wiped her mouth off, then took her back into the bedroom and laid her down, changed her diaper, then put her back in the bassinet, covering her over with the pink and brown blanket then walked back over to the bed and snuggled up to my other girl and fell right to sleep.

The next day, I woke up to the sound of Emmett's big ass mouth. Fuck. I just wanted a day with my girls. I walked out to the living room, rubbing my eyes. When I got out there, I saw Emmett with Bryn in his big ass arms. It was a comical site. Imagine an elephant cradling a mouse, and that's Emmett and Bryn. I walked over to them and leaned down getting Bryn out of his arms.

"Gimme my girl," I held her up and gave her kisses all over her face, then realized what she was wearing. It was a pink onesie with brown lettering saying "If you think I'm cute, you should see my Uncle Emmett" I looked at Emmett as I brought Bryn down into my arms, he sat there smiling at me like he was the most genius person ever.

"Pretty awesome huh? I had it made a few weeks ago, I think it's fitting." He crossed his arms and nodded. Idiot.

"Sure. Whatever you say, Em. You do realize that the only thing she got from you was the gas." I looked over at Bella and she was smirking.

"When did she eat last, babe?" I looked down at Little B, who had a tight grip on my finger, and smiled at her, then looked back up at JB.

"About 20 minutes ago. Uncle Em fed her, then she spit up down his shirt." That made me laugh. Serves the fucker right.

"Good job, Bryn. Such a good girl. Keep doing it. Next time, dookie on him...I'll buy you a car if you do," I smiled and kissed her squishy cheek. She let out a big yawn, so I cradled her to my chest, her head resting on my shoulder with her face snuggling into my neck. "I'm going to go lay her down, be right back out...Emmett, you can be gone when I come back out." I smiled at him and walked into the bedroom. "Uncle Em is a goof, isn't he? He loves you though, can't fault him for that...how can someone not fall in love with your cute little self, hmm?" I asked as I changed her into a clean diaper. Once it was on and the other was disposed of, I snapped her onesie, and pulled her little brown pants back up to where they were supposed to be and laid her in the bassinet. "Sleep good, Little B, Daddy loves you " I kissed her head and covered her over. Turning on the baby monitor and grabbing the other, I made my way back out to the living room where, thankfully Em was gone, and JB was sitting on the couch. I flopped down next to her and pulled her to me.

"What's wrong JB?" I kissed her head and looked down at her.

"Ugh, my vajay-jay feels like I've been washing it with acid. It hurts so fucking bad," she groaned and buried her face in my chest.

"Aww, I'm sorry baby, want me to kiss it better?" She looked up at me then, and I smirked and wiggled my eyebrows at her.

She slapped my chest and laughed really fucking loud "HA! Yeah, as if any of your body parts are going near the promise land anytime soon. Plus, it looks like a crime scene down there seriously, I feel like I should walk around with that yellow tape that says 'CAUTION' on it wrapped around my waist." She shuddered. "I made the mistake of being curious to what it looks like now, and took a mirror and looked. I'm scarred...and not just down there." She shook her head.

Yeah...Sorry I asked. "Okay, sooo...I'm going to go and make some breakfast...want any?" I stood up and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Yes! Dippy eggs please, and toast...with bacon" She gave me her cute little smile, and I couldn't say no.

"Okay baby, anything for my baby mama."

After breakfast, Bryn started crying and I got up to get her. "It's okay babe, go and lay down, I'm going to take Bryn to the store, I have to get a few groceries for the house. Enjoy the rest." I leaned down and kissed her head and walked into the bedroom and grabbed up my princess and then changed her diaper and gave her a bottle. I grabbed everything I'd need for her diaper bag, then put her in her little coat and strapped her into her car seat and took her to the car to start our day.

Once in the grocery store, I was walking around throwing random needed thing into the cart when a woman came up to my cart.

"Oh my god, she's beautiful, is she yours?" She cooed. I guess she was trying to be sexy...She wasn't.

Truthfully she needed to get away from being that close to my 4 day old daughter. I didn't want her nasty herpes around my innocent Little B.

"Yeah, she's mine...if you'll excuse us.." I grabbed the cart and walked away. Apparently the bitch didn't get the hint, because she followed us.

"What's her name? Are you a single dad? I know how hard it is for single dads out there..." She would have kept going if I hadn't interrupted her.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be rude, but I just want to get finished my shopping and get back home to my fiancee." I turned around again and continued walking towards dairy isle. The cheese had more of a personality than that of the bimbo with no clue. I grabbed a block of the mild cheddar. Shit was delicious.

Fuck it. I grabbed two. I'd have them both done in about 2 days anyway.

After grabbing some more stuff that we'd need for dinner for a few nights, I walked towards the checkout and stood in line. As I was flipping through one of those trash mags about celebs, and heard yet another woman talking to me about my daughter.

"Isn't she just the most precious thing, is she yours?" I turned around and saw a redhead with frizzy hair, and red lipstick...it was also smeared on her teeth. I saw this when she tried to smile at me. No thank you.

"Yeah, all mine," I tried to smile politely, I think it came out as more of a grimace.

"How old is she?" Mother fucker...I don't want to talk to you.

"4 days...brand new...if you'll excuse me, it's my turn." I threw the magazine on the conveyor belt for JB, she ate the shit that was written in those things up, then continued to put the rest of my stuff on there with it. When it was time to pay, I swiped my credit card, then got the fuck out of there. Damn, apparently babies are an aphrodisiac, and women flocked to them like they were the last drop of water in the desert.

A year ago, I would have fucking eaten up the attention, taken one of the girls back to my place, and fucked the shit out of her, then kicked her out.

Now, I just wanted to get back to my JB and snuggle with her and our Little B.

Again, a year ago, I never pictured that I'd be a dad, and a boyfriend. I never wanted kids, I never wanted to cuddle and snuggle with someone before. Then JB came along with all of her bitchiness and annoyingness and changed all of that for me. I couldn't imagine not having her in my life. I couldn't imagine not having either of them in my life. I felt complete, as cliche as that sounds, it was completely true.

After getting Bryn in the car, and getting the groceries loaded, I headed home to put everything away. When I got there, I noticed that Bella was still asleep. She needed it. I grabbed Brynlee out of the carseat and carried her to the couch along with the diaper bag, and changed her diaper, and then got her a bottle ready and fed it to her. When she was done, and burped, I decided to take a walk next door with her to Aunt Alice's and Uncle Jasper's house. When I knocked, Aliced opened the door and squealed a little and grabbed Little B right out of my arms without even asking.

"Okay, take my daughter.." I deadpanned, and followed her. "And don't invite me in..it's okay," I closed the door and followed her to the living room. "Where's Jazz?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"Oh, you're just a little princess, aren't you? You're going to drive the boys crazy when you get older, they're just going to chase after you..."

Hold up.

"Um, no! No boys, thank you. And are you going to ignore me? I asked where Jasper was." I said

"Oh, he's laying down in the bedroom watching TV...he's sick, so it's the end of the world and he's dying, blah blah." She rolled her eyes and nodded towards the bedroom.

I walked back towards the door, and started opening it. Apparently Jasper thought I was Alice because the words out of his mouth were most certainly not meant for me...well, then better not have been, or I'd junk punch him.

"Babe, I'd probably feel much better if you had your lips around my long schlong."

I gagged and looked at him. "If you say that around me one more time, I'm never speaking to you again. It's bad enough hearing you guys have sex. Ugh" I shuddered and sat in the chair that was in the corner of the room. No way was I sitting on that defiled bed.

"You wish you had a piece of this," Jasper motioned down his body, making me gag again, and him laugh.

"No thank you...Bella's body is a thousand times sexier, and satisfies me more than enough...way more than enough, thank you," I smirked

"Yeah, Alice and I know. We can hear how much she satisfies you...I didn't know a man could make those types of noises." He laughed, making me laugh.

"Yeah, well if you knew what Bella could do with her mouth, and body, you'd be making those noises too," I said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know too much about your sex life as it is...no need to go further...how's fatherhood?" he asked, making me smile

"Fuck man, I never thought I'd be happy living domestically, but fuck man, what was I doing before? Seriously, I thought that being single and fucking around was the way to go, and thought it was fun. Fuck that noise. Being with Bella, and having Bryn is the best thing I've ever done. Seriously." I couldn't wipe this smile off of my face. I've had a perma-grin since I saw Little B join the world.

"You do look happier than I've ever seen you. I'm glad man, I wish you all of the best. I can't wait till Ali and I have a little one, though, we're definitely not rushing into it like you did." He laughed.

Yeah, Bella and I were pretty much pregnant from the moment we met. I couldn't believe how big of a douchebag I was when I found out Bella was pregnant, I still regret it to this day. Thinking about it made me sick to my stomach. But now, we have Brynlee, and we're happier than ever. All I needed to do now was get down on one knee.

I already have the perfect ring picked out, now all I had to do was wait for the right moment and get everything ready. I had it all planned out, but it was all about the timing. I didn't want to do it an inopportune time, and have her say no...I don't know what'd I do if she did.

Jasper and I talked for a while longer, before I went out and saved Bryn from Alice, and her fashion barbie she was having with my daughter. She wasn't even a week old, for gods sake. I shook my head and walked over to my apartment to find, JB up and making dinner. I walked over and kissed her temple, still holding Bryn.

"Mmm, smells good, whatcha makin'?" I asked as I squeezed her hip, then took Bryn over and changed her diaper, before sticking her in her little baby swing. I turned it on, letting her rock, then rejoined Bella in the kitchen. "How was your nap baby?" I stood next to her, watching her stir the food.

"It was good, I feel so much better. Thank you for that, you're the best!" She kissed my lips and went back to dinner, "And to answer your earlier question, I'm making Chili. I've had the craving for something spicy."

"Oh, well if you wanted hot and spicy, I could have helped you out with that," I smirked and got a smack to the chest.

"Yeah right, we've had this conversation already." She laughed and put the spoon down and turned in my arms and hugged me, burying her face in my chest. Fuck, I loved this woman.

"Mmm, I love you," she said, reading my mind.

"I love you too, baby. I'm going to go and get a shower, be back out in a little bit." I kissed her again, and made my way into our bathroom and stripped down, just as I was about to get in, Bella came through the door and left it cracked.

"What are you doing baby?" I asked, just then, Bella carefully dropped to her knees and started rubbing my cock and looking up at me with her dark, lust filled eyes. Fuck.

"Shit baby, what are you doing? You can't have sex, you just had a baby," I gritted out as she was stroking my cock, getting it even more hard.

"I don't want to have sex, and even though I can't, it doesn't mean I can't make you feel good. Consider this a thank you for letting me nap," She smirked

Just then she engulfed my cock into her warm, wet, delicious mouth.

I slapped the wall and threw my head back.

"FUCK!" I licked my lips and looked down at Bella. Her eyes locked on mine, lips smoothly gliding over what she could take in of my cock. She moved her hand up to stroke what she couldn't reach with her mouth.

I swear to god, this woman is the fucking best.

"Damn JB, your mouth feels amazing on my cock." I reached my hand down and tangled my fingers in her hair.

After a few more minutes, I couldn't go any longer.

"Fuck JB, I'm going to cum...I'm going to cum...Fuuuuuuckkkkkkkkkk!" I moaned and she took me as far as she could, as I exploded down her throat.

She stood back up, kissed my neck and started to walk out. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me, kissing her fully on the lips, slipping my tongue into her mouth. I wasn't one of those guys that got freaked out if I tasted myself. I actually found it sexy that Bella tasted like me. It was kind of a mark saying _mine_.

"Thank you baby, that was fucking amazing," I licked my lips and kissed her again, before she winked and patted my chest and left the bathroom.

I smirked shaking my head then got in the shower.

Walking out into the kitchen a few minutes later, I found my girl putting some chili in bowls and putting them on the table.

"Baby, this looks delicious, thank you!" I sat down at the table, but not before pulling her chair out and letting her sit down. We started eating.

I told her about my day...well, my conversations with both Alice and Jasper, and my...introductions at the grocery store. She laughed so hard.

"Well you are super sexy as a dad. If I weren't against the penis right now, I'd fuck you every time I see you with Bryn. It's ungh. Delicious. You're delicious, and you're an amazing dad." She smiled. "Funny, I didn't think that you'd be as good as you are with her. You blow me away. I think you're better with her than I am."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at her.

"Bella, you're an amazing mom. You should see her face when she looks up at you. She gets this calm look about her. She knows you're her mommy. She's more comfortable with you than anyone else. She loves you."

"I love you," Bella said, looking at me with so much love in her eyes.

"I love you too baby, more than anything...Well, besides Bryn, but that's without saying," I smiled and grabbed her hand and rested it on the table. "You're amazing."

Sitting here with Bella, Bryn next to us in her rocker, I knew life couldn't get better than this. I knew that life would never be better than this. Bella brought this contentment into my life. I had her to thank for everything. She and Bryn were my everything, without them, I'd be nothing. Every day was something new and exciting. I couldn't wait to continue this journey with my two girls by my side. With both of them next to me, I could do anything, be anything. And I want to be the best husband -_hopefully_- and father that I could be.

* * *

**What'd ya think?**

**Reviews are like drugs to us...Like our own personal brand of Heroine, And you don't want us to have withdrawls, do you?**  
**Okay, so guilt trips really aren't my thing...though, they did work pretty well on my parents while I was growing up, but meh...**


	24. Chapter 23

**Well hello again Loves! Sorry it took me a bit...had a little blockage here..**

**Here we are again...and still, we do not own anything but the plot..sadly...it all belongs to Miss Meyer.**

**Beta'd by both Amber and Leslie**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Six fucking weeks.

Six long agonizing fucking weeks.

Even longer than that since his dick has seen my pussy.

Well today, that would end. Today I had my six week check up and as long as Dr. Seggie gave me the go ahead, I was headed straight to work to fuck his brains out. Yep, at work.

His cock had becomes besties with my mouth though, having playdates almost daily. And while I loved having our daughter here, I missed being like that with him just as much.

Brynlee.

Ah, our amazing little girl.

I never imagined motherhood being so amazing. And hated at the same time.

I missed sleep, and fucking whenever we felt like it. Or walking around naked...Okay, well we still did that. At least for now. She doesn't know the difference anyways.

I was taking Bryn to the office so she could hang out with daddy and Uncle Jasper while I went to the doctor. Didn't need her there for them to be all up in my hoo-ha.

I arrived quickly to the office, pulling into my assigned spot. I smiled as I saw Edward's car parked in his spot. It just reminded me of when we first met.

I took B out of her car seat simply because it was easier to carry her. She wasn't heavy by any means, but the car seat was a bitch.

One thing was for sure, Little B was the cutest and best dressed little girl in the world thanks to her Auntie Alice and "Daddy Emmett" as he likes to be called. And of course I have a bit of a shopping problem. I mean come on, I haven't had sex or worked in six long weeks. What else was there to do?

I waved at the new receptionist who was an elderly lady named Zafrina. After Lauren left, Esme had filled in as the receptionist for a bit. But it was never meant to be full time. It was nice seeing her everyday when we could come to see my baby daddy though.

Zafrina was a nice enough woman. Didn't seem to get involved in anyones personal shit like Lauren did, and she absolutely adored Brynlee.

When I got to Zafrina's desk, I lifted Bryn's little hand up in a mock wave, making the older woman smile.

"Girl, she keeps getting cuter and cuter. The boys better watch themselves!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed "Yeah right. They'll have to get through Edward first. He's not going to let anyone of the opposite sex get within a mile of Little B unless they are connected through blood. He's already went out and registered for his gun license."

"Speaking of Edward, he's been a grump ass, girl, you need to do something about that." She grumbled out.

"That's what I'm doing now. E's gonna have Little B for a few hours here while I go to my 6 week checkup. When I get the all clear, I'm going home, packing Little B a bag, taking her to her Nana and Pappy Cullen's house, and then I'm going to sex my man up" I Smirked

"Girl, get it!" Zafrina exclaimed, waving a hand at me, eerily similar to something that Seth would do.

"Okay, well I have to get her up to daddy, so I can get to my appointment on time, it was good seeing you, and i'll bring some of my cookies in for you when I come back to work on Monday"

"I'll be looking forward to it. Have a good one, and please, get that man laid" She winked and laughed as I got into the elevator and made my way up to the office. Once there, I walked over to Edwards desk, finding him bent over it, lost in work.

"Special delivery for Mr. Edward Cullen!" I exclaimed and laughed.

When he lifted his head up, and saw Brynlee and I standing there, he had the biggest smile on his face.

"Well, if this isn't the best special delivery that I've ever gotten at work..then I don't know what is! Babe you look hot today." he laughed and scooped Bryn out of my arms and snuggled her to his neck. "Oh baby girl. Daddy missed you so much!" he kissed her soft little hair, then looked up at me.

That is true though, I looked amazing today. I was hoping that this appointment would go well, and I'd get the okay to fuck his brains out later tonight. I wanted to leave a lasting impression on him today at the office.

I was wearing black skinny jeans with a red top paired with some amazing red heels. Sure, I was way over dressed for the doctor but shit. I never leave the house it seems anymore, and I wanted to look damn good. Jewelry of course matched my outfit being red and gold.

"Are you picking her up after your appointment?" Asked Edward.

"Depends on how the appointment goes," I winked at him "I gotta go babe, or I'm gonna be late for the appointment. Love you." I leaned up and kissed his cheek and then leaned down to kiss Brynlee. "Mommy loves you too baby girl. Can I have your keys so I don't have to drive the truck?" I smiled at him.

"Ugh JB...I hate anyone driving the Volvo.." He sighed, rolling his eyes to the back of his head. "Fine, here are the keys." He pulled them out of his pocket and dropped them into my hand. "But one scratch on her and it's not happening again."

I laughed, we all know who the safer driver was out of us. "Babe, shut up it's not gonna happen. I'll text you when I'm done at my appointment."

"Don't worry about us JB...Little B and I will be just fine. Won't we baby?" He smiled at our daughter. She was little, even for six weeks old, and he could carry her in just one arm but she looked like a doll.

Walking towards the elevator again, I hollered out at Jasper, "See ya later Jazz!"

"Wait, Brynlee is here?" He jumped out of his chair walking towards Edward. He threw a slight wave in my direction as he went to see my daughter. Yep, all of the men in her life were most definitely wrapped around her little finger. All I could do was laugh and shake my head. It's amazing what a tiny baby girl could bring grown men to do.

Leaving the building I swear I heard Zafrina say something about soon the grumpiness would be gone..I could be hearing things though.

Driving to the doctors was fun, and I probably pushed it a little faster than I needed to simply because Edward wasn't here and he would freak out if he know how I was driving his first baby.

"Just sign in here honey, and someone will be with you in a minute," the lady at the front desk said as I walked up. Signing in I had a seat and patiently waited.

It was weird to be sitting here and NOT have a big ole belly poking out from in front of me, but it was nice. Plus it was nice to have my body back.

"Isabella Swan!" They called out. I hated that I am the only one in my little family with a different last name..hopefully Edward would remedy that here soon. I was ready to marry him, ready to be a wife and not just his baby mama.

I got up and followed the nurse back before she told me to stand on the scale. I hated this part...luckily, I didn't gain too much wait with Brynlee, so it made losing it that much easier. Stepping on, I was afraid to look down.

"Nice job..according to your chart you've lost more than you gained miss Swan." The nurse smiled at me, as I hopped off.

Walking into the room, the nurse instructed me to strip down to nothing. Why is it when girls go to the doctor though they always hide their bra and panties? Does it really matter considering that the doc is all up in your shit? Anyway, I stripped, and put on the paper gown they had given me, and hopped my giddy ass up onto the table and waited.

Luckily the wait wasn't too long before the good doc walked in.

"Well hello there Miss Swan, how are you feeling these days?" Dr. Seggie asked.

"Oh much better Doc...it's nice to have that basketball out of me!" I laughed. "Although the lack of sleep sucks ass."

"Ah, so I've heard. I haven't had the pleasure yet of dealing with that myself."

"Wait you don't have any kids?" I asked her.

"Nope, just waiting..I see enough babies as it is." It always amazed me when people who delivered babies, or were a pediatrics doctor didn't have kids themselves.

"Well let's get started Bella. Just lie back on the table here and we can get started. If you could, scoot your butt to the bottom of the table and put your feet in the stirrups for me." I did as she said and found myself tensing knowing what was coming. This shit always sucks, I don't care who you are!

After she looked inside and told me everything was healing up properly she told me I could put my feet down. She then checked the size of my uterus by feeling around on my belly then telling me it was shrinking back up just perfectly. Next came the boobs..While I wasn't breast feeding, they were still a bit sore at times. Apparently, today decided to be one of those days as she felt around for any kind of blockage. Thank goodness she came up with nothing.

"Well Bella, looks like you are doing just fine, do you have any questions for me?"

"Not really..I mean everything seems to be fine?" I said it as a question because I really couldn't think of anything I should be asking her.

"Well damn...sorry for my mouth..but most people ask when they can start having sex again." She laughed.

"Well yea that's an obvious one.." I just sat and stared at her, waiting for her to reply.

"I'd say in about two weeks you should be good to go." Dead fuckin serious look!

"Uhm what? But you said..." I motioned to my vag area.."It was healing great!" I almost burst into tears.

Laughter filled the room instantly.

Bitch.

"Honey it was a joke. Go home, sex up your man as often as you can, because he's probably about ready to die, and love on your baby a little bit. She will be a teenager before you know it." She patted my shoulder. "Have a great day miss Swan, and good luck in life." She said as she walked out of the room.

FUCKIN' FINALLY!

I don't think I've ever gotten ready quicker than I had in that moment.

Once in the car, I sent Edward a text letting him know we were good to go.

On my way to get B...fuck can you leave work early? -B

Rly?! Fuuuccckkk babe, get here. NOW. -E

JK...Drive my baby safe..but rly..hurry!-E

I laughed..always concerned about his damn car. Before I left to go get B, I text Esme as well, to see if she would like to take Brynlee for the night.

Hey Nana...wanna babysit 2nite?-Bella

YES! B there by 4 to get her-Esme.

Perfect.

Why is it when you want to get somewhere fast, theres traffic? Or an accident? Or it just seems to take forever? Yea that's what was happening right now. I needed to be getting my daughter, so I could get ready for tonight.

Finally pulling in, I raced as quick as I could to the elevator. Needing to see Edward, and of course Little B.

Zafrina laughed at me, obviously knowing and understand how the appointment went. I, in return, hid my blush from her because she was making sexual innuendos with her hands.

Once I arrived at our floor, I realized Jasper was in the corner, with Alice holding my daughter.

"Uh...where's my daughter?" I was pissed.

"Whoah Mama Bear, calm the hell down. He needed your help on a file so he's in his office. He asked me to watch her, and Alice brought me something to eat, so she hung out while I sat with her...it's only been a few minutes swear. She's been glued to her daddy the entire time. Plus I'm Uncle Jasper and shit sheesh!" Jasper said.

"Oh I'm not mad she's with you Jazz. Just shocked that I expected to see her all wrapped up in daddy's arms and he is nowhere to be found is all. Keep her while I go see what he wanted would you?" I smiled at him, and kissed Alice's cheek.

"Of course doll. Go help boss man out." He laughed.

Walking to his office, I slowly opened the door. The second I closed it, I was shoved against the door, with Edward grinding his dick into my ass.

"God baby, you smell fucking amazing." His hand gripping my hip, nose shoved in my hair.

I whimpered.

"You got the ok didn't you? I can fuck you tonight instead of simply fucking your mouth?"

I shivered.

All I could do was nod my head yes, before he turned me around and his mouth attacked mine.

I moaned.

His hands were quick to undo my pants, shoving them to the floor before undoing his own and making them follow as well.

Running my arms up his back, I clawed at him, pulling him closer.

All I wanted to do was rip his shirt open, but he still had to work. So I slowly undid each button while his mouth was sucking and licking my neck.

"Baby can you be quiet? I fucking need you. It's been way too long."

I let out a very quiet yes as my shirt soon found its new home on the floor with his.

He let his hands trail down to my thighs before gripping them and lifting me off the ground.

"Your shoes stay on, you hear me Isabella?" He growled into my ear as he lowered me onto the conference table that was in the room.

"Yes baby, fuck yes." I whispered. He had a fascination of fucking me with my shoes on.

It was going to take a lot to be quiet.

My bra was quickly removed, and his mouth on my nipple. I cried out before his hand found its place over my mouth forcing me to be quiet.

I was dripping wet, and I needed him. I needed to feel all of him. His chest pressed to mine as he rocked in and out of me. Hard. None of that slow making love shit. We can do that later.

Right now?

Right now I needed my man to fuck me.

I reached down to stroke his rock hard cock, and I felt his hand there already doing it for me.

I moaned again.

His fingers went to my soaked pussy, playing with my folds before he forcefully slid two fingers inside of me. Kissing his way down my body until his mouth found my clit, sucking on it instantly.

Cries of pleasure were coming out of me.

"Edward, baby please. I need you. Please." Yea, I was begging.

He moved himself so he was on top of me, my legs still wrapped around him and kissed me.

I loved being able to taste myself on him, something about it turning me on completely.

I felt him stroke himself a few more times before his tip was pressed right against me.

Up and down, up and down. Spreading my juices all over. It wasn't needed due to how anxious I was, but I knew he was simply preparing me for what was to come since it had been so long.

He pushed in slowly, which I was grateful for because that shit hurt!

Tears dripped down my cheeks from the pain. It was like I was a virgin all over again.

Edward kissed them away as he tried to pull out.

"JB, I'm sorry shit. I didn't think it would hurt this bad." He whispered into my neck.

"Edward don't you dare pull out of me. Just give me a minute here. Go slow."

He didn't move, waiting for me to give him the go ahead. I didn't make him wait too long because I knew he would be miserable simply sitting in a tight pussy without getting some friction.

"Go baby, just go slow." I whispered.

He pulled his head out of my neck so he could watch my facial expressions as he pulled out and thrusted slowly.

The pain started to disappear the longer he went.

"Baby go faster, harder."

"Fuck JB..Jesus." beads of sweat were already forming at his hairline.

Arching my back into him, and digging my feet into his ass, he went harder.

I screamed out in pleasure which made him cover my mouth with his trying to eliminate our sounds. I knew everyone heard us though.

Pulling his head down into my neck, I bit his shoulder so when I did scream, it was at least a bit more muffled.

He groaned out in pleasure. The harder I bit, the more reaction I got out of him.

"JB..fuck Bella...I need you to cum love. Shit."

His hand found my clit rubbing hard, and fast. I was so close, but wanted us to cum together.

"Edward..ffuuuccckkk...mmmm" I moaned.

"Baby, I'm close. Shit shit shit!" I was trying so hard to be quiet but it wasn't working out well at all.

His thrusts became more erratic, I knew he was close.

One, two, three more thrusts and I was done.

"Edward...shit...fuck...damnit.." I missed this.

"Shit fuck. JB..fuuccckkk." He grunted out as I felt him cum deep inside.

His head lowered to my chest, both of us panting in short breaths.

"God I missed you Edward."

"I missed you too JB. I missed sex with you even more." He laughed out the last sentence.

"Come on, lets get dressed so I can get Bryn and go home. Your mom is keeping her tonight." I smiled at him as he got off of me so we could get dressed.

Walking out with the smiles on our faces definitely gave us away. But because Edward was the boss, I guarantee no one would say anything to us except for Alice and Jasper. But it's not like that matters since that happens all the time on both ends.

They both laughed at us as we walked up to get Brynlee.

"Really Bella? You couldn't even wait til you were at home?" Alice shook her head at me.

"Oh shut the hell up. You go six weeks without the God of a penis this man has and see how you feel."

"You whore." she said.

"Hussy." I replied.

"Both of you shut the heck up around Brynlee before I smack you both." Edward said to us. We both shut our mouths instantly.

I grabbed Bryn from Jasper and said my goodbyes to them as we walked Edward back to his desk.

"I gotta get her home and get ready to spend the night with Nana..I'm nervous though."

"JB don't be nervous...mom will be great with her you know that. Plus I need you to myself tonight. You know I love Brynlee but fuck it I'm selfish and I am NOT sharing you with her tonight."

"Trust me, its mutual. Just gonna be weird to not hear her cry tonight is all." I looked at our daughter as she snuggled closer to me.

"I'll keep your mind off of it baby, don't worry. Now get her home so we can enjoy some time tonight. Oh and be naked when I get home ok?" He whispered to me so everyone wouldn't hear him.

"Mmm I like the way you think babe. Ok, say bye bye to daddy Brynlee Emma.." I made her arm do a little waving motion and he leaned down to kiss her head.

"I'll see you tomorrow baby girl. Love you." He said to her. "Love you JB..drive safe."

Brynlee and I walked towards the elevator and hopped in. Both weird moods gone out of Edward and I, and I could only wait for tonight so we could get some lovin in.

I smiled the entire way home.


	25. Chapter 24

EPOV:

It was officially Christmas Eve, and my plan was set in motion.

I was going finally ask Bella to marry me, and complete our little family...officially.

I couldn't wait until she was Isabella Marie Cullen. I was so fucking excited. I was also so fucking nervous. I hoped I pull this off right, or else it could all go to shit, and she could say no, and then she would leave me because I was a stupid fucktard that couldn't pull off a simple proposal, and...UGH.

Whatever. It's going to be perfect.

Bella was due to start back at work after the New Year, and I was both excited and dreading it.

On one hand, it would be nice to have Bella back because shit at work sucks without her. The little things she does for an Ad really makes it, plus, I miss having her around all day. And on another hand, I don't want her to come back, because I want one of us with Bryn at all times. I mean, yeah, I trust my mom to take perfect care of our daughter, because, I mean, come on...She raised me, and I'm fucking perfect. PSSSHH!

After Bella was given the okay to have sex again, we've been going at it all weekend. I don't remember the last time we'd had sex that many times in three fucking days...It was fucking awesome, but it was now time to go and pick up Bryn from my moms. I missed her like crazy. I mean it was nice getting to sleep all night, and sleep in. It was also nice getting to fuck my girl on every surface imaginable without getting interrupted or having to worry about being too loud, but shit...I need my Little B. Her smell, her little noises, everything about her, I missed.

As soon as we arrived at my parents house, I didn't even give them a greeting before I was making my way through their house and finding my Little B. I saw her in my dad's arms on the couch. Without even acknowledging him, I took Bryn from his arms and kissed her all over.

"Oh baby girl! Daddy missed you so much!" I cooed at her, and coaxed a gummy smile out of her. One of my favorite things.

"HA! Don't act like you didn't have fun while you didn't have her," Dad said with a smirk and a wink. Smartass.

I laughed and shook my head.

"Whatever. I still missed my baby girl" I looked down at Bryn, "Yes I did! Daddy missed you so much pretty girl. Yes he did!"

She looked up at me, gummy smile still in place and started wiggling around and cooing a little. Fuck she had me wrapped around her tiny little finger.

Bella and I stayed for a little bit and talked to my parents before packing up the baby's stuff and leaving. When we made it home, I took her out of her car seat and sat down on the couch with her.

"We need some daddy/daughter time baby girl." I layed her down on my lap, so her head was resting on my knees and started talking to her about anything and everything. Bella was in Bryn's room putting her stuff away, and doing a load of laundry, so I figured now was as good a time as any to run through my proposal plans with Little B.

After I was finished, I looked down at her and smiled "Whaddya think? Think she'll like it and say yes?"

Bryn looked at me gurgling and sucking on her fist.

"I'll take that as a yes." I chuckled and looked up, seeing Bella walking down the hall towards us.

"Now don't say anything, cause it's a secret," I whispered to the baby.

"What are you whispering to our daughter?" Bella flopped down next to me on the couch and took Bryn from me and gave her some lovin'.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, we were having daddy/daughter time, and that's a sacred and secret thing. No outsiders!"

Bella shook her head and laughed, before standing up with Bryn in her arms.

"Well, I'm off to feed this little girl, then give her a bath and put her to bed," she looked down and leaned Bryn down, "Give daddy love, and tell him night night baby girl."

I reached up and gave her chubby cheeks a kiss and ran my fingers over her little curls.

"Good Night Little B, Daddy loves you!" I kissed her cheek again, then got up as Bella took her to the nursery to start Brynlee's nightly ritual, so I went into the kitchen and started dinner for the two of us.

Just as the spaghetti was done, and I was putting it on the plates, Bella came walking out and sat at the table, smiling.

"Bryn is asleep, and I'm starving. This looks delicious," I leaned down and kissed her before I started pouring some wine in her glass. I poured some in mine, After a few minutes of eating our conversation flowed easily, I chuckled a little to myself.

"What? Do I have something on my teeth?" Bella laughed and started rubbing at her teeth, which made me laugh a bit more.

"No..I was just thinking about how much of a 180 my life has done in the past year and a half. I never thought that I'd be domesticated like this, with a steady girlfriend that I'm completely head over heels in love with, and pussy whipped by, and no, I'm not afraid to admit it," I laughed and continued. "And I have a beautiful daughter who has me wrapped around her tiny little finger...It's just different, but I wouldn't change a thing about my life."

Bella was smiling when I looked over at her.

"I love you." was her simple reply. That was all I needed and wanted to hear.

Later that night, after the kitchen was cleaned up, and we both had our shower, where we got dirty before getting clean, Bella and I layed in bed, me rubbing her back until her breathing evened out. I was a fucking nervous wreck. I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, knowing what I was going to do in the morning. I was fairly sure that even if I completely fucked the proposal up, Bella would still say yes, but I wanted everything to be perfect for her. She deserved nothing less than that. Bella deserved more than I could give her, but I'm a selfish asshole.

All night, I tossed and turned, not able to sleep, too jittery and nervous to be able to relax and close my eyes. Finally around 6 am, I heard Little B stirring a little, so I got up out of bed and trotted to her room, so her cries and whimpers wouldn't wake Bella up. That would put a huge kink in my plan.

As soon as I walked into her room, I shut the monitor off and leaned over the crib looking down at her. When she saw me, she started kicking her legs and moving her arms around. I loved the reaction she got when she looked at me. After a few minutes talking with her while changing her diaper and getting her ready for the day.

My proposal plan was fucking awesome. Well, it is if it goes according to plan!

A few hours later, all three of us, were up, dressed and ready to go in our Christmas outfits. We were headed over to my parents house for Christmas dinner. After being there for about an hour, it was time for Brynlee to be changed, and she was letting us know.

"I can do it, I need some practice for when I'm a daddy," Emmett said, picking Little B up.

Fuck!

"NO!" I shouted in a panic "Bella needs to change her..." I stated, and Emmett and Bella both looked at me like I was fucking retarded.

"I mean, Bryn feels more comfortable when it's her mommy or daddy doing it...No offense." I corrected myself in a more civil way.

Fuck, I was an idiot.

"Babe, are you okay?" Bella asked, looking at me, still like I was an idiot

"I'm fine, I'd just prefer if you'd do it." I smiled at her.

She just nodded her head and took Bryn from Emmett and took her upstairs to my old room. After she was at the top of the steps I took a deep breath.

"You're fucking spazzing out dude what in the hell?" Emmett said standing next to me.

"I'm asking Bella to marry me, and you would have fucked it up...Sorry, nothing against you...After this diaper change, you can change all the diapers you want without complaint from me." I laughed a little bit, I'm sure it came out weird due to nerves.

"Wait, you didn't like, feed Bryn the ring for her to shit out or anything like that, cause that's fucking weird, and gross, and I'd kick your ass if you proposed to me like that," Emmett stated scrunching his nose.

"You're so fucking weird. I have to go to get this done perfectly." I pushed past him and headed for the stairs. Just then, I heard a scream from upstairs, and stopped. Instead of doing it in private like I wanted, I guess I was going to have an audience. So I stayed where I was at the bottom of the stairs, and bent down on one knee, bringing out the three carat Tacori ring that I bought. I could hear everyone behind me gasp, but I didn't move my eyes, because just then, At the top of the steps was Bella, holding Bryn in the onsie that I had specially made for this day that says "Will You Marry My Daddy" and she was walking down the steps to me with tears in her eyes.

When she reached the bottom, I took a breath, and started my speech.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you more than any words could ever describe. I never thought I'd feel like this for another human being but then you came along, stealing my parking spot and cussing at me, and I knew that I was forever changed. You've changed me for the better and I'll forever be grateful. You've given me the most amazing gift I could have ever been given when you gave birth to our daughter. I want more days with you, just laughing and loving, and I want more babies with you...I want them with you as your husband, so will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

I took a breath, continuing to look at her, a smile on my face. The smile that graced her beautiful face was breathtaking.

She started furiously nodding her head, tears leaking out of her eyes, traveling down her cheeks.

"Yes!" She practically yelled

I stood up, and slipped the ring on her finger, kissing her lips. With that one word, my life was going to change yet again, and again, I couldn't wait!


	26. Chapter 26

**So...We now are hitting complete. It's a bittersweet moment for us, cause this was our baby, and it's now over...But there are new adventures to be had! We're sorry that it took us so long to get this out, and to finish it. Shereene and I were FAIL and couldn't write. My ADD is ridic, and I can't concentrate, and get hella distracted! But I digress.**

**Please read the A/N at the bottom**

**So here we go...E & JB's last ride. I hope we did the story justice with this ending, and hope you guys love it! MUAH!**

**This is unbeta'd...All mistakes are ours, but the characters aren't...S. Meyer is still the owner...lucky bitch.**

* * *

_**5 Years Later:**_

It had been five years since Edward proposed, four years since we got married.

The wedding had been beautiful, the most amazing thing I could had ever wished for. Our daughter was dressed in a miniature version of my dress, and wobbled down the aisle towards her daddy as fast as her little legs could carry her. Thank goodness Alice got it on tape, or I would have missed the entire thing.

Sure, the first year of our marriage wasn't the easiest thing, but we got through it.

Now, here we are, content in our lives. Edward became CEO of Masen Advertising, and I was still working there up until three weeks ago, when I took yet another maternity leave to give birth to our second and LAST child, Lucas, or Luke as we call him. After 9 months of hearing Emmett go on and on about the name Anakin, we finally relented and went with Lucas, or Luke, for Luke Skywalker. Emmett was thrilled. That's as good as he was going to get. Edward -as much as he doesn't want to admit it- loves the name too, because i've heard him say "Luke, I am your father" on more than one occasion.

This whole having two kids thing was actually pretty easy. Bryn was at school all day, leaving me with only Luke during the hours of 7:45am till 3:00pm, when Bryn gets home, Luke goes down for another nap, she plays, I then usually facebook stalk people, then when Luke wakes up, I feed him, then start dinner. When that's done, E's getting home, and I have help. Easy peasy. I'm just happy that we already have a routine this fast. Edward is an amazing husband and father. Don't get me wrong, we've have our ups and downs the last five years. Our nights of sleeping on the couch, or in Alice and Jasper's guest room. But we overcame them, we didn't let them swallow us, and ruin us. We were stronger than ever. A perfect new baby, a perfect new house, just...we are perfect.

Alice and Jasper are doing pretty well. They have a set of two year old twins; Jeremiah and Janessa, and she's pregnant with a third. A boy they plan on naming Maxum, or Max for short. Max is their 'happy accident' as Jasper likes to say. I don't know how they deal with twins. I couldn't imagine having twins. I'd probably go crazy...add a third one in, and they could just lock me up in a straight jacket and medicate me. I'm happy with my two...with a nice age gap. I love the twins though, they are so cute, and their little personalities couldn't be farther from each other, yet they still have this unbreakable bond and love each other unconditionally. When Alice and Jasper come over, Alice and I will sit out on the back deck and watch all three of the kids play. It cracks us up, cause Bryn is a little bossy booty and is always telling Jeremiah and Janessa what to do, but they are happy to comply and do whatever she says. It's even better when Rose and Emmett come over. They finally had a little one about three years ago. A little girl named Ali. Emmett obviously lost the battle with naming her Ana after Anakin. Rose 'wasn't having that shit' as she so lovingly put it. Put all four kids together and it was a mad house. We wouldn't trade a single second of it though. We were all where we wanted to be. We had men that loved us, beautiful children, and amazing lives.

"Babe, we have a problem. Luke's diaper exploded and there is...poop, everywhere!" Edward shouted from the top of the steps.

Oh great, just what we needed when everyone was headed over for a barbeque later this afternoon. We finally had some heat, so we had set up a little pool in the backyard for the kids, some sprinklers, and bubbles. We had a bucket of capri sun's for the kids, and a bucket of beer for the adults, we also had some non-alcoholic drinks for Alice. It's not a barbeque if there isn't alcohol involved.

"Edward just clean it up, and get him ready!" I hollered up the staircase.

"But it...it's everywhere JB!" Yea, Edward still used his nickname for me, he even figured out a way to write it into his vows. I will never forget the way everyone started laughing when he threw a Justin Bieber reference into his vows.

Idiot.

"Bellllaaaa." And now the whining starts. This was probably the only issue I had with him, he hated cleaning up poop bombs.

"Edward, do it, and come on. You and Luke can't spend all day up there! Do I need to send Bryn to help?" I laughed at this, our daughter was sometimes more helpful with poop bombs than her own father.

"You're gonna pay later woman!"

"Oh I sure hope so!"

"What are you gonna pay for mommy?" My daughter came up behind me and asked.

"Nothing baby, daddy is just being whiny because Luke had another stinky bomb." We both laughed at this.

Our daughter was probably the most perfect combination of Edward and I. She had brown curly hair, with big green eyes, and she was a tiny little thing! At the age of five, she could still wear some 3T clothes. Mainly she was in a 4T, but every now and then we found something that still fit her.

"Wanna help mommy carry stuff outside love?" I asked looking down at her spinning in her dress. She was such a girl, that definitely didn't come from me.

"Yes I do!" She sang. "What do you want me to carry mama?" My girl was so sweet.

"Just grab the paper plates, and put the napkins on top okay?" She did as I said, "Perfect honey, now just follow me outside while I take the tray of snacks ok?"

With so many of us to gather, it was always a huge event. My parents were coming, Carlisle and Esme were coming, and of course all of our friends with their kids. I provided snacks, and drinks, everyone else was bringing meats, breads, sides, and salads, I think Esme was even bringing cupcakes for "her babies" as she has named all the kids.

With everything finally set up, Bryn and I changed into some bathing suits and were playing in the water. Finally, Edward came outside with my little man all clean and ready to go, and all I could do was burst out into laughter.

My little Luke, was dressed in a Star Wars onesie that read "Storm Pooper" along with a bib that said "there is a great disturbance in my diaper."

"Really Edward?"

"JB you didn't see it! It was everywhere! I think there was some on my face by the time I was done cleaning him up, so then I had to clean myself up! Needless to say, Luke and daddy took a shower together, didn't we little man." He rocked him back and forth before setting him down in his bouncy seat I had brung out earlier for preparation.

"Edward he's a baby..you used to handle it just fine when little B did it..why the issue now?"

"No Bella, this was like an atomic bomb went off or some shit. It was nasty...next time, he's all yours. He is your son after all." He sat down in the chairs popping open a beer.

"Hello? Anyone home?!" We heard from the front of the house.

"Out back!" I hollered back unsure of who it was, but knowing it was someone in our family.

As I thought we were safe, little Jeremiah and Janessa, came barrelling through the doors running into each other, pushing trying to get there first.

"I won!" Janessa yelled.

"No I did!" Jeremiah yelled back at his sister. He was one minute older than her, but you would never guess considering she was a good three inches taller than him.

"No you didn't! I won!" She yelled again, sticking her tongue out at him.

"No I..." he was cut off by Alice.

"Enough you two, you both won because you beat both Mommy and Daddy." She said glancing at the two of them.

"YES!" they screamed in unison. Gotta love the twin connection. "Hi Auntie B and Uncle E!"

We didn't even get the chance to reply before they were stripping down to bathing suits and running off to splash around with Bryn.

"How are you feeling Ali?" She waddled her way to a chair and sat down.

"I feel like this little brat is pressing on my vagina and trying to burst his way out and yell "SURPRISE!"" Alice had a difficult pregnancy, this one sat directly on her nerves causing her to faint quite often, and she started contracting at 26 weeks, so she was put on bed rest almost every other week. "I went into the doctor yesterday to see if they would just take him out now since I'm considered full term, you know that bitch said?! She fucking told me the only way to deliver now would be to do an amnio first! Why!? Instead, she fucking gave me a shit ton of percocets to take to mask the pain for two more weeks til they can fucking deliver."

"Wait so they rather you take some narcotics, and drug your baby rather than to help get him here safely?" Edward asked her with his eyebrows raised.

"Apparently, don't ask me how the hell it makes any sense though. So if my baby ends up being addicted to drugs, I'm suing her ass." She huffed.

"Honey calm down and have a drink, getting all up in a roar isn't good for Max." Jasper tried calming her down.

"Where is my baby?!" We heard Emmett yelling through the house looking for Bryn.

"Daddy Emmett!" She squealed running to him at full force. She knows Emmett is in no way her dad, but she has always called him Daddy Emmett, and he lets her. He finds it hilarious. Edward..Not so much.

"Bryn baby, I AM your Em is an ogre." Edward pouted. He hated it when she called him Daddy, but she still continued to do it. He always said it was pointless for Bryn to call him daddy, when he had his own little girl. Up until little Ali was born, he didn't like it, but never really said anything about it. Speaking of, a little blur of blond ringlets flew at him and attached itself to his leg "Unca Edwa!" He started laughing and lifted her up high and blew a raspberry on her belly and listened to her giggle.

"Ali-gator! I missed you!" He rested her on his hip and kissed her little forehead, moments like this made me fall in love with my husband all over again. The little girl was the spitting image of her daddy with Rose's blond hair. Even those dimples that made it so damn hard to say no to her, so none of usually didn't. Emmett and Rose would deal with the repercussions of that when they got home .We were entitled to let her do things we wouldn't let our own kids do. The shitty side ot that, is that they did the same to us with Bryn, and I have no doubt they would with Luke later on in life too. I was scared for the day that Emmett taught Luke how to pull pranks.

"I miss you too! I gossa find Nessa and Bwin, lemme down!" She started wiggling and he held her tighter.

"But I want some lovin from one of my favorite little Ali's!" He tickled her.

"Unca Edaw! I am the ONLY Ali." Yep, girl was stubborn, just like both of her parents.

"Okay, give me one big kiss and go find the girls." He laughed.

She responded with a loud smack on his cheek before he sat her down and she went running in the direction of all the other kids. I needed a drink at that point, so I got up and went inside while listening to Edward yell at Emmett to not let Bryn call him daddy anymore.

"Don't hate cause she loves me more, bitch!" Emmett yelled back.

After grabbing a drink, I was standing on the patio just looking at my family. Admiring the love you could see radiating off each and every one of them. The adults, while we all bickered, loved each other as if we were all siblings. Our kids, were all best friends. It was something I never knew I always wanted.

Standing there, sipping my drink, I felt Edward come up from behind me and wrap his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I instantly moved his hands away from my stomach area because I still wasn't fully comfortable with my body since having Luke.

"JB relax, its me. You are beautiful no matter what." He placed a kiss on my neck. "You smell delicious baby." His face snuggling deeper into my neck. I pressed my ass back towards him rubbing it against his semi. "Babe you better stop before this gets out of hand and our family has to watch our kids. Plus it's only been three weeks, you know we haven't gotten the go ahead from Dr. Seggie just yet."

"Just give me five minutes Bella.." his kisses were getting stronger, and my will to hold out was getting weaker.

A moan escaped my lips as I turned my face to meet his, our lips finding each other instantly. Over the last five years, this is one thing that has only gotten stronger. Our love grew, but so did our passion. I can't even begin to tell you how many times people have walked in on us. Bryn once asked us why we slept with no clothes on, and if we got cold. Another time, we forgot to lock our bedroom door and she walked in mid-orgasm. That was an awkward conversation I wish I could bleach out of my memory.

Things were starting to heat up between us, my hands were in his hair, one of his hands on my breast, his leg between mine as I was grinding onto it when we heard someone clear their throat from behind us. Pausing instantly, we didn't pull apart.

"You two do realize there are a ton of little kids around here right?" Seth said from behind us. Behind him, was Carlisle and Esme who were both chuckling.

"Oh please, you two get it on more than anyone else I've ever met!" We smiled at them and pulled away. Edward adjusting himself before he went to give his parents hugs. Although they were side hugs on both parts, I think it would have been too awkward to hug his mom straight on while he was sporting a massive boner.

Seth and Sam had adopted the cutest little girl from China about a year ago. She quickly became the baby of the family, and lord have mercy she already knew it, even though she was no longer the youngest. They named her Lillian Grace, but we all called her Lily. She was a tiny little thing, she was fourteen months old, but was just starting to walk because her little body couldn't support itself quite yet. But man oh man could that girl crawl. They set her down, and she instantly took off towards all the other kids. Bryn babied her, and Jeremiah liked to pretend she was his baby, he often said he was going to marry her one day.

"You two working on baby number three already?" Esme chuckled before heading into the backyard to go see all of her grandkids.

"Moooooom..." Edward whined.

"Wow, are you like fourteen again there getting caught by your mommy E?" I laughed at him patting his chest and making my way outside with everyone.

"Emmett start the grillin! We're hungry." It was our house, but whenever we barbequed Emmett always took the reigns.

"Daddy Emmett can I has hot dogs please?" Bryn sweetly asked him.

"Of course honey, but those go on last you know that." He smiled down brightly at her.

Just then, Edward's grandma Platt walked through the back patio door, and I heard Carlisle breath a low 'fuck'. They hated each other. It was actually quite comical seeing them together.

"I heard that asshole!" Grandma Platt said, first thing.

"I'm surprised you're hearing is still in tact, you old bag." Carlisle retorted.

"Oh, can you feel the love, babe?" I asked looking at Edward, and he laughed.

"I don't know how anyone could love her ass. She's older than dirt, her first living relative was a dinosaur, and I'm pretty sure not a trace of her real face is visible. She's ridiculous. I have no idea how Esme's father even slept with the woman. Seriously." Carlisle huffed. I walked over to Grandma Platt and gave her a hug. I had to hold my nose due to the fact that I would suffocate from all the fumes from the whole bottle of perfume she puts on.

When I pulled back, I smiled. "We're so glad you could make it Grandma! The kids have been excited to see you!" I said. And that was the truth. Every time Grandma Platt came around, she brought the kids something, most of the time it was a dollar or two...or 50. It was ridiculous. I'm pretty sure that Bryn has more money in her piggy bank than most adults have in their bank accounts.

Just then, Bryn spotted her and came barreling over "Mamaw Platt! Nana 'sme! Papa!" She gave each one a big hug, and ended with Grandma. "Whatcha bring me?" She asked excitedly.

"Brynlee Emma Cullen! That's rude!" I admonished and she blushed. Yeah. Girl inherited my blush. Poor thing, it was going to haunt her for the rest of her life.

"It is rude, yes." Grandma Platt commented, "But it's the truth. It isn't her fault dear that I always bring her something when I visit." She smiled at me. "And of course I brought something little B, but it's just sweets for everyone."

Mmm. That meant that Grandma Platt brought her famous apple pie. Man did I want some pie now.

"Pfft... Sugar. You'll rot her teeth out before she's ten at that rate!" Carlisle huffed.

"Oh please dad, it's no more than what you give her when she spends the night with you and mom." Edward laughed as we all sat around the table drinking, waiting for the food to finish cooking.

"Yeah, but i'm not an old hag that has to bribe children to get them to like me" Carlisle said as he looked pointedly to Grandma Platt. I had to laugh.

This family was so dysfunctional, but I wouldn't have them any other way. If it weren't for the amazing people around me, I wouldn't be where I am today. Married to an amazing man, with two of the most beautiful children that have ever been created, and with a family that I would take bullets for, even though they drove me bat shit crazy most of the time. I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life surrounded by our very own brand of crazy, even though Edward and I tried our hardest to be as normal as possible for the kids' sanity. It's funny, this journey started out being me versus Edward, and it's going to continue to be us, versus everything else.

* * *

**So that's it. We hope you enjoyed it. Let us know!**

**Shereene and I have a new story in the works. (Well, a few, Like I said, we can't concentrate and the plot bunnies run rampet with us. Haha) It's called "What If It's You" It's a HS fic. We are going to get a bit of that written before we post it. Shouldn't take us too long. The banner is in our FB group, the link to that group is on our profile! If you're not apart of that group, come and join the fuckery. We have delicious Kellan peen pics...Not gonna lie! Haha. You know you wanna see them! (;**

**Anyway, Thank you all for following us on this amazing journey that we have had. Shereene and I are forever grateful for your kinds words, and amazing reviews. We love you all, and hope you follow us on the other endeavors that we are bound to have! Until Next time! **

**MUAH! XOX**

**Shereene&Amber **


End file.
